Cintaku, Guru Private Putri Ku
by Azi-chan
Summary: Au. kisah antara seorang guru private dan seorang single parent yang mempunyai seorang putri/"Perasaan ku menjadi aneh ketika bersama mu. Aku merasa kembali menjadi saat pertama kali menyukai seorang wanita."/"Kaasan Sakura."/"Kaasan, aku menyayangi kaasan lebih dari apapun."/"Sakura berjanjilah kepada kaasan."/"Aishiteru."/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"Kita cerai...". Ucap seorang pria berumur sekitar 23 tahun, berambut biru dongker.

"t-tapi, kenapa?". Ucap seorang wanita berumur sekitar 22 tahun berambut merah terang panjang terurai.

"aku sudah tidak percaya lagi denganmu. dua kali aku melihatmu bermesraan dengan laki-laki lain. enak sekali kamu ya, bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan ku. aku bekerja siang malam, capek-capek itu buat kamu dan anak kita. kamu, malah selingkuh dan menelantarkan anak kita". Ucap pria itu itu sambil menatap kecewa dan sakit kearah wanita itu.

"Sasuke-kun salah paham, aku ti-tidak se-selingkuh". Ucap wanita itu dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"pokoknya aku tidak percaya lagi denganmu, Karin. kita cerai dan aku akan mengambil hak asuh Ayumi". Ucap pria yang ternyata bernama Sasuke. Sasuke pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan wanita itu.

"t-tapi, Sasuke-kun, tunggu...". Ucap wanita bernama Karin.

Karin berdecak kesal. Karin pun mengejar Sasuke yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

**Cintaku, Guru Private Putri Ku**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Drama & Family**

**Pairings : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**Warning : AU, semi OOC, mungkin TYPO(s), DLL.**

7 Years Later

Sasuke Vo'p

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Umurku 30 tahun. aku sekarang bekerja di perusahaan keluarga ku, Uchiha Corp. aku bekerja disana sebagai wakil pemimpin perusahaan, dan aniki ku sebagai pemimpin perusahaan ini. aku adalah single parent. aku mengasuh anak ku sendiri, tanpa seorang istri yang mendampingi dan menemani ku.

aku menjadi single parent karena aku menceraikan istri ku. aku sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan nya. 7 tahun yang lalu, aku melihat nya di sebuah hotel setelah aku menghadiri sebuah acara yang di adakan di hotel itu. aku melihat nya di koridor hotel yang agak sepi sedang berpelukan dengan seorang pria berambut putih -entah siapa- setelah itu mereka bercumbu dan masuk ke kamar hotel.

Argh... aku tidak ingin menceritakan nya lagi. Pokoknya, sekarang aku hidup bahagia tanpa Karin. aku sekarang tinggal bersama putri ku satu-satunya yang bernama Uchiha Ayumi.

Hanya Ayumi yang membuat ku tersenyum senang dan bertahan hidup seperti ini. mengingatnya, membuat ku ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah dan dia menyambut ku saat aku pulang ke rumah.

Malam hari, aku pun pulang kerumah. aku membuka pintu rumah ku. setelah masuk dan menutup pintu rumah, aku pun duduk dan melepas sepatu ku. tiba-tiba saja ada seorang yang memeluk leher ku. kupegang tangan yang memelukku itu. tangannya kecil.

"tousan tidak mengucapkan 'tadaime'". Ucap putri ku ini.

Aku pun tersenyum mendengar Ucapannya. "baru juga tousan buka sepatu dan akan mengucapkan nya, kamu sudah datang kesini". Ucap ku sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menghadapkan badan ku kepadanya.

"iya juga ya. tousan, kenapa tousan suka pulang malam? padahal aku ingin mengerjakan PR ku bersama tousan". Ucap Ayumi.

Aku berdiri dan menuntunnya berjalan menuju kamarnya. "kamukan tau, tousan sibuk bekerja. emangnya ada apa dengan PR mu, Ayumi?". Ucapku sambil memandang putriku.

"aku terkadang kesusahan mengerjakan PR ku. aku meminta bantuan nenek, dia tidak bisa". Ucap Ayumi-chan sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

aku terkekeh mendengar perkataannya. kita sudah sampai di kamar Ayumi. aku memangku Ayumi ke ranjang nya dan menidurkan Ayumi juga menyelimuti badannya sedada dengan selimutnya. "tidurlah, sudah malam. besok tousan akan carikan guru private untuk mu, Ayumi". Ucapku sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala nya.

"benarkah, tousan?". Ucapnya sambil menatapku tidak percaya.

"hn. sekarang kamu tidur. Selamat tidur". Ucapku.

setelah itu, aku mencium keningnya. "tousan juga jangan tidur terlalu malam. Selamat tidur juga, tousan". Ucap Ayumi.

Setelah memastikan Ayumi sudah tertidur, aku keluar dari kamar tidurnya. sebelum aku keluar dari kamarnya, aku tersenyum menatap Ayumi yang sudah tertidur. dan sekarang aku harus membersihkan badan ku ini sebelum tidur.

SASUKE VO'P END

Pagi hari, udara masih segar dan awal hari untuk memulai sebuah kegiatan. Burung-burung berkicauan, mentari mulai menyinari kota Tokyo. kita lihat salah satu peran utama dalam cerita ini, Uchiha Sasuke sedang sarapan pagi bersama putri semata wayangnya, Uchiha Ayumi.

"Ayumi, mulai hari ini bila kamu ingin belajar dirumah atau kesusahan mengerjakan PR, kamu bisa menanyakan nya pada guru private mu karena sekarang kamu sudah mempunyai guru private". Ucap Sasuke.

"benarkah, tousan? yeay...". Ucap Ayumi, senang.

"iya, mungkin guru private mu akan datang kesini jam 1 siang". Ucap Sasuke sambil memakan sarapannya.

"tousan kok bisa cepat dapat guru private buat aku?". Ucap Ayumi, penasaran.

"waktu malam tousan menyuruh sekretaris tousan untuk mencari guru private terbaik untuk kamu, Ayumi". Ucap Sasuke.

"ah pokok nya arigatou tousan. aku sayang tousan". Ucap Ayumi sambil tersenyum.

"tousan juga sayang Ayumi". kata Sasuke.

Skip time, disiang hari yang panas terdapat seorang perempuan berumur 25 tahunan berambut pink. Tampak dia sedang berjalan sambil membaca sebuah tulisan di kertas kecil. "kediaman uchiha no. 45 blok. B". gumam seorang perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu langsung mencari alamat yang tertulis di kertas kecil itu. tidak lama kemudian, perempuan itu sudah menemukan alamat rumah yang tertulis di kertas kecil itu.

"akhirnya ketemu juga rumah yang kucari". Ucapnya senang.

Perempuan itu langsung memasuki daerah rumah itu. Saat sampai didepan rumah, perempuan itu pun mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. setelah mengetuk pintu sebanyak 3 kali, pintu itu terbuka dan ada seorang anak perempuan berambut biru dongker kemerah-merahan.

"anda siapa?". Ucap seorang anak perempuan itu. sebut saja Ayumi.

"ah, Permisi. benarkah ini kediaman Uchiha? saya disuruh oleh Shizune-san untuk mengajar private putri Uchiha-san". Ucap perempuan berambut pink itu.

'hah, Shizune-san kan sekertaris tousan. Apa jangan-jangan dia guru private yang dimaksud tousan?'. Batin Ayumi sambil menatap perempuan itu yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

Ayumi pun memperlebar membuka pintu rumahnya. "ah iya, ini memang kediaman Uchiha. Anda pasti guru private yang dimaksud tousan. Silahkan masuk". Ucap Ayumi mempersilahkan perempuan itu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Perempuan itu masuk rumah dan membuka sendal nya. setelah itu, dia menutup pintu rumah itu dan langsung mengikuti Ayumi yang berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ayumi langsung duduk didepan meja belajar yang berada di kamarnya.

"sensei, duduk disampingku ya. Aku sudah menyiapkan kursi untuk mu, sensei. Di sebelah ku". Ucap Ayumi sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi yang disebelahnya.

Perempuan itu pun mendekati Ayumi dan tersenyum pada Ayumi. "arigatou, Uchiha-san. Sebelum belajar, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Nama ku Haruno Sakura. aku bekerja sebagai guru private. Umurku 25 tahun. salam kenal". Ucap perempuan itu memperkenalkan dirinya yang ternyata bernama Sakura.

"nama ku, Uchiha Ayumi. Umurku 7 tahun dan aku siswa dari Elementary School Konoha kelas 2. salam kenal juga, Haruno-sensei". Ucap Ayumi memperkenalkan dirinya juga kepada Sakura.

"sensei sebaiknya memanggil mu Uchiha-san, Ayumi-san, Ayumi atau Ayumi-chan?". Ucap Sakura kepada Ayumi sambil berpose bingung.

Ayumi pun tersenyum geli melihat pose Sakura yang so imut itu. "hihi... sensei lucu ya. Sensei, bisa panggil aku Ayumi atau Ayumi-chan saja". Ucap Ayumi.

"hehe... Ayumi-chan juga panggil sensei dengan panggilan Sakura-sensei saja ya". Ucap Sakura.

"baik". Ucap Ayumi sambil mengangguk.

Sakura pun menepuk tangan nya. "baiklah Ayumi-chan, sekarang kita mulai belajar. Pelajaran apa yang susah menurut mu?". Ucap Sakura memulai untuk mengajar Ayumi.

Mereka pun mulai belajar dan mengajar selama 2 jam. "ah, akhirnya belajar dan mengerjakan Pekerjaan Rumah selesai juga. terimakasih, sensei". Ucap Ayumi.

"sama-sama, Ayumi-chan. oh ya, tadi kamu dirumah dengan siapa?". Ucap Sakura.

"30 menit sebelum sebelum sensei datang, aku sama nenek. Tapi, nenek ada acara dan aku ditinggal sendiri disini sampai sensei datang kerumah". Ucap Ayumi.

'ya ampun... anak sekecil ini di tinggal sendiri dirumah sebesar ini?!'. Batin Sakura sedikit terkejut. "terus tousan dan kaasan mu kemana?". Ucap Sakura.

"tousan ku bekerja di perusahaan keluarga Uchiha. Dia suka pulang malam. Kalau kaasan, aku gak tau kaasan ku kemana. Tousan bilang, tousan sama kaasan sudah cerai dan tousan juga bilang bahwa kaasan Ayumi itu gak baik. Oh ya sensei, cerai itu apa?". Ucap Ayumi polos.

Sakura terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar kata cerai. 'jadi orang tuanya Ayumi sudah cerai ya. Kasihan sekali anak ini masih kecil orang tuanya sudah pisah'. Batin Sakura merasa kasihan kepada Ayumi.

"emm... cerai itu artinya berpisah. Tousan dan kaasan mu sudah bukan suami-istri lagi". Ucap Sakura menjelaskan apa itu cerai kepada Ayumi.

"oh begitu ya. Sensei mau pulang sekarang?". Ucap Ayumi.

"iya". Ucap Sakura.

"yah... padahal aku ingin sensei menemani ku sampai nenek pulang dari acara nya atau tousan ku pulang kerja". Ucap Ayumi sambil memasang wajah sedikit kecewa.

Sakura melihat Ayumi dengan tatapan kasihan. Sakura pun menghela nafas. "baiklah, sensei akan menemani mu sampai keluarga mu datang kerumah". Ucap Sakura.

"benarkah, sensei? terimakasih, sensei". Ucap Ayumi kesenangan.

Saking senangnya, Ayumi langsung memeluk Sakura. Sakura kaget karna tiba-tiba Ayumi memeluknya. Sakura pun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Ayumi. "sama-sama, Ayumi". Ucap Sakura.

Malam hari, langit sudah mulai gelap. Bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip di langit dan tampak bulan menyinari bumi. Malam hari merupakan waktu dimana Sasuke selesai bekerja dan pulang kerumah. Setelah sampai dirumah, sasuke pun masuk kerumah dan berjalan menuju dapur karena dia mendengar suara anak perempuan dan seorang perempuan sedang tertawa-tawa.

Saat di dekat pintu dapur, sasuke melihat putrinya sedang tertawa bersama seorang perempuan berambut pink. 'jarang-jarang Ayumi seceria itu bersama orang lain'. Batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis melihat putrinya.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Sakura dan Ayumi pun melihat kepintu dapur dan terdapat Sasuke sedang tersenyum melihat Ayumi. Ayumi tersenyum sedang dan langsung berlari kearah Sasuke. "tousan". Ucap Ayumi.

Lagi-lagi Sakura dibuat kaget oleh Ayumi. 'apa? Ini tousan nya Ayumi-chan?! muda banget untuk menjadi seorang tousan yang putrinya sudah berumur 7 tahun'. Batin sakura kaget.

Ayumi langsung memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke menyambut pelukan Ayumi. "tousan kebiasaan deh tidak mengucapkan 'tadaima'". Ucap Ayumi.

Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Ayumi. "baru juga tousan mau mengucapkan itu, eh kamu sudah teriak tousan dan memeluk tousan".

"hehe... oh ya tousan, kenalkan, ini sensei privateku". Ucap Ayumi sambil menarik tangan Sasuke dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Sakura langsung buru-buru berdiri dan tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. "ah, nama saya Haruno Sakura. mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi guru private Ayumi-chan eh maksud saya Ayumi-san, Uchiha-San". Ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badan nya kearah Sasuke.

"hn... saya Uchiha Sasuke. Ayumi, kamu tidur ya. Ini sudah malam". Ucap Sasuke menyuruh Ayumi untuk tidur.

"t-tapi, Sakura-sensei bagaimana?". Ucap Ayumi sambil menatap Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum kearah Ayumi.

"sensei mu biar tousan antar pulang". Ucap Sasuke.

"sensei besok kesini lagi ya". Ucap Ayumi.

"iya. selamat tidur, Ayumi-chan. jangan lupa berdoa dulu sebelum tidur". Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada Ayumi.

Ayumi mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura didapur. Sasuke yang awalnya menatap kepergian Ayumi, kini pandangan nya beralih ke Sakura.

"Haruno-san, terimakasih sudah menemani anakku sampai malam seperti ini". Ucap Sasuke sambil memasang wajah datar kearah Sakura.

'dingin banget sih ini orang. Mengucapkan terimakasih saja pakai wajah datar segala. Gak ikhlas kali dia nyebut terimakasih'. Batin Sakura sambil menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke. tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum, tersenyum paksa kearah Sasuke.

"tidak masalah Uchiha-san. Oh ya, Uchiha-san ada yang ingin saya bicarakan". Ucap Sakura langsung menggantikan tatapan kesalnya menjadi tatapan serius kearah Sasuke.

"apa?". Ucap Sasuke sambil duduk dibangku meja makan. "silahkan duduk dulu". Ucap Sasuke lagi mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk.

Sakura pun duduk dihadapan Sasuke. "Uchiha-san, tadi sewaktu saya kerumah ini, dirumah ini hanya ada Ayumi sendiri. Apa anda tidak tega membiarkan anak sekecil Ayumi ditinggal sendiri dirumah sebesar ini?". ucap Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke serius.

"sendiri? Bukannya Ayumi bersama neneknya?". Ucap Sasuke bingung.

"memang sih Ayumi bilang sebelum saya datang kesini, Ayumi bersama nenek nya. tiga puluh menit sebelum saya datang kesini, neneknya berkata pada Ayumi bahwa neneknya Ayumi ada acara jadi dia ditinggal sendiri dirumah ini. bagaimana bila ada seorang yang masuk kerumah ini saat Ayumi sedang sendiri dan orang itu membunuh Ayumi serta merampok rumah ini? sedangkan anda, tidak punya seorang security pun". Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan dari Sakura. Sakura menunggu respon dari Sasuke. beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke menghela nafas.

"ucapan mu itu ada benarnya juga. bagaimana kalau kamu menjadi guru private Ayumi sambil menjaga Ayumi serta rumah ini sampai aku pulang bekerja?". Tawar Sasuke kepada Sakura sambil menyeringai.

"hah?". ucap Sakura terkejut.

"aku akan menggaji mu dua kali lipat dari gaji mu sebagai guru private. Dan saya kasih kamu libur hari minggu". Ucap Sasuke masih sambil menyeringai.

'gajinya besar sekali. Uchiha-san tau saja ya kalau saya sedang butuh uang'. Batin Sakura membayangkan gajinya yang cukup untuk kehidupan nya.

"baiklah saya bersedia, Uchiha-san". Ucap Sakura sambil menganggukan kepalanya yakin.

"baguslah. Mulai besok kamu harus bekerja seperti tadi. Sekarang, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku tunggu kamu di mobil. Jangan membantah". Ucap Sasuke sambil melenggang pergi.

Sakura pun mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar rumah. Sasuke sudah didalam mobil dan memberhentikan mobilnya di samping Sakura yang sedang berdiri diteras rumah nya. Sakura berjalan menghampiri mobil Sasuke dan mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil Sasuke sehingga Sasuke membuka kaca itu.

"ada apa? Cepat naik". Perintah Sasuke.

"anda itu bagaimana sih. bila anda mengantar saya pulang, Ayumi dirumah akan sendiri. Seperti perkataan saya tadi...".

"iya, kamu tinggal kunci saja pintu depan rumah ini. nih kuncinya". Ucap Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura sambil melempar sebuah kunci kepada Sakura.

Sakura menangkap kunci itu sambil memasang wajah kaget. Sakura menatap kesal kearah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya kesal juga.

'tidak sopan sekali dia'. Batin Sakura kesal kepada Sasuke.

Sakura pun mengunci pintu itu. setelah di kunci, Sakura langsung masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke dan duduk disamping nya.

"apa tidak apa-apa, Ayumi di tinggal sendiri?". Ucap Sakura khawatir terhadap Ayumi yang ditinggal sendiri sambil memberi kunci rumah kediaman Sasuke kepada pemiliknya.

"tenang saja, rumah ini aman". Ucap Sasuke datar sambil menerima kunci itu.

Sasuke menancap gas dan mobil itu pun berjalan meninggalkan rumah nya. Sakura menunjuk jalan kemana saja menuju kediamannya. Sasuke hanya menuruti petunjuk dari Sakura. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Sakura.

"terimakasih, Uchiha-san..."

"panggil aku Sasuke". ucap Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Sakura lagi,

"terimakasih, Sasuke-san sudah mengantarku pulang". Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum paksa kepada Sasuke. Sakura sangatlah kesal kepada Sasuke karena dia selalu saja memotong pembicaraan nya.

"hn. Besok kamu datang lagi kerumah ku untuk mengajar sekaligus menjaga Ayumi". Perintah Sasuke.

"itu pasti, Sasuke-san".

Sakura turun dari mobil Sasuke dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura sampai Sakura masuk kerumahnya. Sasuke secara tiba-tiba tersenyum dan bergumam "dasar perempuan aneh. Pertama kali ini aku diceramahi oleh seorang perempuan yang baru aku kenal". Sasuke menancap gas meninggalkan kawasan rumah Sakura.

**TBC**

hay, saya kembali lagi dengan fict saya yang masih gaje dan perlu diperbaiki :D  
saya sekarang buat fict yang berchapter-chapter, hehe xD  
saya enggak tau ini cerita bagus atau tidak, harus dihapus atau tidak, harus di lanjut atau tidak.  
yang jelas, saya butuh saran dari para pembaca :)  
pokoknya saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah membaca fict ku ini :D


	2. Chapter 2

"arigatou, Sasuke-san sudah mengantarku pulang". Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum paksa kepada Sasuke. Sakura sangatlah kesal kepada Sasuke karena dia selalu saja memotong pembicaraan nya.

"hn. Besok kamu datang lagi kerumah ku untuk mengajar sekaligus menjaga Ayumi". Perintah Sasuke.

"itu pasti, Sasuke-san".

Sakura turun dari mobil Sasuke dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura sampai Sakura masuk kerumahnya. Sasuke secara tiba-tiba tersenyum dan bergumam "dasar perempuan aneh. Pertama kali ini aku diceramahi oleh seorang perempuan yang baru aku kenal". Sasuke menancap gas meninggalkan kawasan rumah Sakura.

**Cintaku, Guru Private Putri Ku**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Drama & Family**

**Pairings : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**Warning : AU, semi OOC, mungkin TYPO(s), DLL.**

Siang hari merupakan waktu dimana seorang yang mencari nafkah maupun menuntun ilmu mulai kelelahan dan menjadi waktu untuk istirahat. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang mencari makan dan istirihat, ada juga yang masih bekerja dan baru bekerja.

Seperti hal nya Sakura, dia baru saja memulai pekerjaannya sejam yang lalu sebagai guru private sekaligus pengasuh dan penjaga putri dari bungsu Uchiha. Dan sekarang Sakura sedang mengajar putri dari bungsu Uchiha itu. "nah begitu caranya, Ayumi-chan. Ayumi-chan sudah mengerti kan?". Ucap Sakura.

Ayumi menganggukkan kepalanya. "iya, sensei. Ayumi sudah mengerti". Ucap Ayumi.

"belajarnya cukup disini dulu".

"terimakasih, sensei. Sensei, mau kan menemani Ayumi dirumah sampai tousan pulang?". Ucap Ayumi menatap Sakura dengan tatapan memohon.

"hah? Ayumi belum tau ya? Sekarang kan sensei ini sebagai guru private mu juga sebagai pengasuh dan penjaga Ayumi-chan". ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Ayumi.

"wah? Benarkah? Asyik, Ayumi dirumah jadi gak sendiri lagi. Hehe". Ucap Ayumi senang.

"iya. sekarang Ayumi tidak sendiri lagi dirumah yang besar ini. oh ya, Ayumi-chan mau makan tidak? Kalau belum, kita buat makanan yuk".

"Ayumi belum makan. Ayumi ingin mie kuah, sensei".

"kalau begitu, kita cari yuk di dapur. Semoga saja ada bahan makanan untuk kita masak dan makan".

Ayumi menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju dengan perkataan Sakura. Sakura dan Ayumi berjalan menuju dapur. Setelah sampai di dapur, Ayumi langsung membuka salah satu lemari yang ada di dapur itu. ternyata isi dari lemari itu adalah makanan dan minuman. Ayumi mengambil dua mie kuah instan. Lalu Ayumi menutup pintu lemari itu dan selanjutnya Ayumi berlari kecil menuju kulkas yang ada didapur.

Ayumi membuka kulkas itu dan membawa dua telur ayam. Isi kulkas itu juga tidak kalah banyak nya makanan dan minuman seperti dilemari yang tadi. Sakura sangat terkejut melihat isi dari lemari dan kulkas itu. 'widih... banyak banget makanan disini. Kalau aku tinggal disini, bisa-bisa makanan disini habis'. Batin Sakura.

"Sakura sensei, kalau buat mie kuah yang aku tau Cuma ini saja. habisnya, kalau tousan masak mie, ya bahan-bahan nya seperti ini". ucap Ayumi sambil memberikan dua buah mie kuah instan dan dua telur ayam kepada Sakura.

Sakura pun menerima nya dan menyimpan dua mie instan dan dua telur itu di meja. "iya , emang seperti ini kok. Buat mie kuah yang sederhana saja". ucap Sakura sambil mengambil panci.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dua mie kuah instan sudah jadi. Sakura memberikan satu mie kuah instan itu kepada Ayumi. Ayumi menerimanya dengan senang hati. "hati-hati bawa nya, takut tumpah". Ucap Sakura.

"iya, sensei".

Mereka memakan mie instan itu diruang keluarga sambil menonton acara yang ada di salah satu stasiun televisi. Tidak lama kemudian, mie kuah instan mereka sudah habis dan mereka menaruh mangkuk itu di meja yang ada di ruang keluarga. "oh ya Ayumi-chan, sensei mau nanya nih. Siapa nama kaasan mu?". Ucap Sakura penasaran.

"tousan bilang sih, nama kaasan Ayumi itu, Karin".

"oh. Ayumi-chan tau tidak kenapa tousan dan kaasan mu bercerai?".

"Ayumi gak tau. yang Ayumi tau, tousan menceraikan kaasan waktu Ayumi masih satu tahun. Dan semenjak itu juga Ayumi jarang sekali bertemu dengan kaasan". Ucap Ayumi sambil memasang wajah sedih.

'mungkin Ayumi-chan kekurangan kasih sayang dari seorang kaasan. Kasihan sekali Ayumi-chan menjadi korban perceraian orang tua nya'. batin Sakura sambil menatap kasihan kearah Ayumi.

"maafkan sensei, Ayumi-chan. sensei telah membuat Ayumi-chan sedih". Ucap Sakura meminta maaf.

"tidak kok, sensei. Sensei mau tau gak, kaasan ku itu seperti apa? Tuh ada potonya".

Ayumi menunjuk sebuah figura yang terpasang di dinding ruang keluarga itu. figura itu adalah poto sebuah pernikahan seorang pria yakni ayah dari Ayumi dan seorang wanita yang pasti ibunya Ayumi.

Mereka berdua tampak memakai baju pengantin. Wanita itu menggandeng tangan pria itu. tampak wanita itu tersenyum dan pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "wah... kaasan mu cantik sekali. Matanya mirip sekali dengan mu, Ayumi-chan". ucap Sakura sambil melihat poto itu.

"benarkah? Ternyata benar ya seperti orang-orang katakan setiap melihat poto itu pasti mereka slalu mengatakan seperti itu".

"tapi, kebanyak Ayumi-chan mirip seperti tousan mu".

"berarti Ayumi cantik kebanyakan dari tousan ya?"

Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan dari Ayumi. "haha... iya-iya. sini mangkok nya, biar sensei cuci". Ucap Sakura.

Ayumi memberikan dua mangkok yang disimpan di meja kepada Sakura. "Ayumi bantu ya".

Sakura menerima dua mangkok itu. "iya".

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencuci mangkok itu setelah Ayumi mematikan Televisi. Malam hari kemudian, Sakura sudah pulang ke rumah nya. kini di kediaman Uchiha hanya tinggal Ayumi dan Sasuke. mereka berdua sedang berada di kamar Ayumi. Ayumi yang sedang berbaring di ranjang nya dan Sasuke duduk disamping nya. "apakah hari ini menyenangkan?". Ucap Sasuke.

"menyenangkan sekali. Sekarang Ayumi jadi gak kesepian lagi dirumah karena ada Sakura-sensei yang menemani Ayumi. Ayumi lebih senang ditemani Sakura-sensei daripada sama nenek Mikoto".

"kenapa begitu?".

"kalau sama nenek itu bikin Ayumi kesal. Nenek itu cerewet. Tapi kalau nenek masak, Ayumi suka. Hehe".

"nanti tousan bilang ke nenek ya kalau kata Ayumi nenek itu cerewet".

"jangan. Tousan jangan bilang ya. Nanti Ayumi bisa dimarahi sama nenek". Ucap Ayumi memasang wajah cemberut sambil memukul Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh. "iya-iya. tousan hanya bercanda. Sekarang kamu tidur ya. Sudah malam. Selamat tidur". Ucap Sasuke sambil membenarkan posisi selimut yang menyelimuti badan Ayumi.

"selamat tidur juga, tousan". Ucap Ayumi.

Sasuke tersenyum menatap Ayumi yang mulai memejamkan matanya. Sasuke langsung mematikan lampu kamar Ayumi dan keluar dari kamar Ayumi. "syukurlah, kalau dia cocok dengan mu, Ayumi-chan. jadi, kamu tidak akan kesepian dirumah ini". gumam Sasuke.

* * *

Tidak terasa sudah dua minggu ini Sakura bekerja sebagai guru private sekaligus pengasuh dan penjaga Ayumi. Sekarang Sakura sedang mengajar Ayumi dan Ayumi sedang mengerjakan soal yang diberi oleh Sakura.

TOK TOK TOK , terdengar suara ketukan yang berasal dari depan rumah. Suara ketukan sebanyakan tiga kali itu terdengar lagi. Ayumi berhenti mengerjakan soal yang diberi Sakura. "sensei, sepertinya ada yang mengetuk pintu depan. Mungkin ada tamu".

"sepertinya begitu. Ayumi-chan tunggu disini ya sambil mengerjakan soal yang sensei kasih. Sensei mau membuka pintu depan dulu". Ucap Sakura sambil beranjak dari duduk nya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah.

Sakura membuka pintu itu dan tampak seorang wanita dewasa berambut biru dongker panjang berdiri disana. dia membawa sebuah tas yang lumayan besar. "emm... maaf, anda cari siapa ya?". Ucap Sakura.

Wanita itu menatap bingung Sakura. "kamu siapa?". Ucap wanita itu.

"saya guru private nya Ayumi-chan".

"oh jadi kamu guru private Ayumi-chan itu. oh ya, Ayumi-chan dimana?". ucap wanita itu sambil masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sakura menutup pintu depan rumah itu dan mengikuti wanita itu. "Ayumi-chan sedang berada di kamarnya". 'siapa sih wanita ini? gak sopan sekali langsung masuk rumah orang seenak nya saja'. batin Sakura.

Wanita itu langsung berjalan menuju kamar Ayumi. Sedangkan Sakura dia mengikuti wanita itu. dia terus menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan curiga. 'kenapa dia tau letak kamar Ayumi-chan? siapa dia?'. Batin Sakura penasaran.

Wanita itu membuka pintu kamar Ayumi dan tampak Ayumi sedang mengerjakan soal yang diberi oleh Sakura. merasa pintu kamarnya di buka, Ayumi melihat ke pintu dan langsung memasang wajah sedikit terkejut. "nenek". Ucap Ayumi.

Sakura terkejut dengan panggilan Ayumi kepada wanita yang ada dihadapan nya itu. 'hah? wanita ini nenek nya Ayumi? Demi apa coba, dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang nenek-nenek'. Batin Sakura kaget.

Wanita itu langsung menghampiri Ayumi dan duduk di ranjang Ayumi. Sakura juga langsung masuk ke kamar Ayumi. "j-jadi, basan itu nenek nya Ayumi-chan?". ucap Sakura.

"iya, kenapa memang nya?". ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum kearah Sakura.

"saya tidak percaya".

"kenapa tidak percaya? Aku ini benar-benar nenek nya Ayumi-chan dan ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke".

"nenek sih wajah nya seperti umuran tiga puluhan. Padahal nenek sudah lima puluh tahunan". Ucap Ayumi.

"wah... anda tidak terlihat seperti berumur lima puluh tahunan". Ucap Sakura.

"begitu muda kan aku? sampai-sampai orang tidak percaya bahwa aku ini nenek nya Ayumi-chan". ucap wanita itu tersipu malu.

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan dari wanita itu yang adalah nenek nya Ayumi-chan. Ayumi hanya menggeleng kan kepala mendengar ucapan dari nenek nya. "oh ya, siapa nama mu?". Ucap wanita itu.

"nama saya Haruno Sakura, basan".

"kalau nama basan adalah Uchiha Mikoto. boleh kan basan memanggil mu Sakura?".

"boleh kok, Mikoto basan". Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada Mikoto.

"sensei, ini aku sudah mengerjakan soal yang sensei buat". Ucap Ayumi sambil memberikan buku nya kepada Sakura.

Sakura menerima buku itu dan memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Ayumi. "ya, jawaban nya benar semua". Ucap Sakura.

"benarkah? Asyik". Ucap Ayumi senang.

"sudah mengerti dengan soal ini?"

"sudah, sensei".

"baiklah, belajar sudah cukup sampai disini dulu".

"loh kok sudah selesai lagi?". Ucap Mikoto.

"kita belajar dari tadi, nek. nenek gak tau sih". Ucap Ayumi sambil menjulurkan lidah nya kearah nenek nya.

"eh Ayumi-chan, jangan begitu". ucap Sakura.

"ah Ayumi-chan memang suka begitu kok. Oh iya, Ayumi-chan, nenek bawa makanan kesukaan kamu". Ucap Mikoto sambil membuka tas nya yang lumayan besar itu dan mengeluarkan wadah makanan.

Mikoto membuka tutup wadah itu dan terlihat sup tomat. Mata Ayumi langsung berbinar-binar. "wah ayo kalau begitu kita makan. Sensei, nenek, kita makan yuk". Ucap Ayumi sambil berlari keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur.

Mikoto dan Sakura pun berjalan mengikuti Ayumi yang sudah berjalan ke dapur lebih dulu. Setelah sampai di dapur, Mikoto menyimpan wadah yang berisi sop tomat itu di meja makan dan Sakura mengambil piring dan mengisi itu dengan nasi. "Ayumi-chan, cukup tidak?". Ucap Sakura.

Ayumi menghampiri Sakura dan melihat nasi yang ada di di piring itu. "cukup sensei". Ucap Ayumi sambil mengambil piring yang sudah di isi nasi oleh Sakura.

Mikoto memperhatikan Ayumi dan Sakura. dan tiba-tiba saja dia tersenyum melihat keakraban cucunya dengan sensei private nya. 'tidak biasanya Ayumi cepat akrab dengan orang lain'. Batin Mikoto.

Mereka bertiga pun makan di meja makan yang ada di dapur itu. dan beberapa menit kemudian, mereka telah selesai makan. "ah, kenyang sekali". Ucap Ayumi sambil mengusap perut nya.

"sini piring nya Ayumi-chan, Sakura. biar nenek cuci". Ucap Mikoto.

"biar sama saya saja, basan". Ucap Sakura menawarkan diri untuk mencuci piring.

"tidak usah, Sakura. kamu lebih baik temani saja Ayumi-chan".

"iya, Sensei. Sensei, aku juga mau cerita nih waktu tadi disekolah". Ucap Ayumi.

"cerita apa?".

Mikoto mengambil piring yang tadi dipakai dirinya, Sakura dan Ayumi lalu Mikoto mulai mencuci piring itu. sambil mencuci piring, Mikoto mendengar obrolan Sakura dengan Ayumi. Tampak Ayumi sangat semangat sekali menceritakan kejadian yang ada disekolah nya. sesekali Ayumi dan Sakura tertawa. Mikoto pun tersenyum entah kenapa. 'sepertinya, Sakura cocok untuk menjadi seorang kaasan'. Batin Mikoto.

Tidak kerasa hari sudah malam, Sakura telah selesai bekerja. Sasuke sudah selesai bekerja dan pulang ke rumah. Sakura sudah pulang dari tadi dan Ayumi juga sudah tertidur. Mikoto masih ada dirumah Sasuke. mereka berdua sedang berbincang di ruang keluarga.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu tidak berminat mencari seorang istri ?". Ucap Mikoto.

"Entahlah Kaasan".

"hmm... sebaiknya kamu cari lagi seorang istri dan seorang kaasan untuk Ayumi. Ayumi sangatlah membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari seorang kaasan. Sudah hampir tujuh tahun Ayumi tidak merasakan kehadiran dari seorang kaasan".

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan dari sang kaasan. Sasuke mencerna semua ucapan dari Mikoto. 'apa yang di katakan kaasan itu benar'. Batin Sasuke.

"tapi kaasan, mencari seorang istri itu tidak gampang". Ucap Sasuke.

"bagaimana kalau kamu nikahi saja sensei private nya Ayumi-chan?". usul Mikoto sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke menatap Mikoto dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut. "hah? kenapa harus Sakura?". ucap Sasuke.

"kaasan rasa, dia sangatlah cocok untuk jadi kaasan nya Ayumi dan juga jadi istri mu. Dan kaasan juga lihat, Ayumi merasa nyaman dengan Sakura. dan Sakura pun bisa mengerti dengan keadaan Ayumi-chan. Sakura belum menikah kan?".

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "sebaiknya kaasan pulang, ini sudah malam. Nanti tousan mencari mu, kaasan". Ucap Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"baiklah, kaasan akan pulang sekarang. Lagian, supir kaasan sudah menunggu kaasan dari tadi. Pikirkan lah apa yang tadi kaasan katakan. Kaasan hanya ingin putra kaasan yang satu ini bahagia. Jangan mengingat-ingat masa lalu, Sasuke-kun. kaasan pulang dulu". Ucap Mikoto.

Sebelum Mikoto pergi dari rumah itu, Mikoto menepuk pundak Sasuke yang masih duduk terdiam. Mikoto pun pergi dari rumah itu. Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar putrinya.

Sasuke masuk ke kamar Ayumi dan langsung memeluk Ayumi penuh dengan kasih sayang. Sasuke memeluk nya dengan sangat lah erat. Ayumi tidak merasa terusik dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang memeluk nya. 'tousan pasti akan membuat mu bahagia, Ayumi-chan'. batin Sasuke sambil mencium ubun-ubun Ayumi.

* * *

Sejak saat kejadian obrolan Sasuke dengan Kaasan nya, Sasuke jadi sering melamun dan memikirkan perkataan dari kaasan nya. dan sekarang pun Sasuke sedang melamun di kantornya.

"sasu-teme. Woy... teme". Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang mengguncang-nguncang tubuh Sasuke sehingga Sasuke tersadar dari lamunan nya. Sasuke mendelik kesal kearah seorang yang mengganggu nya. orang itu tersenyum lebar. "hay teme".

"ck Naruto, ngapain kesini?". Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"aku hanya ingin kesini saja. sudah lama sekali aku tidak menghampiri perusahaan Uchiha". Ucap pria itu yang ternyata bernama Naruto.

"kalau hanya ingin menghampiri perusahaan, sebaik nya kamu pergi dari ruang kerja ku. karena aku masih banyak pekerjaan". Usir Sasuke kepada Naruto sambil menunjuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

"tega sekali kau teme mengusir ku. aku ini sahabat mu, teme. Ngomong nya banyak pekerjaan, nyatanya malah melamun bukan nya bekerja". Ucap Naruto sambil duduk di kursi disebrang meja kerja Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam tidak bisa menjawab ucapan dari Naruto. karena ucapan Naruto itu benar adanya. Naruto menatap sahabat nya itu. "kau ada masalah?".

"dobe, apakah aku harus mencari seorang istri lagi untuk menjadi seorang kaasan nya Ayumi?". ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke. secara tiba-tiba Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke. "kenapa tiba-tiba kamu menanyakan seperti itu? itu sih terserah kamu, Teme. Tapi kalau kata ku sih, lebih baik kamu cari seorang istri lagi. Dan juga Ayumi pasti sangatlah membutuhkan kehadiran seorang kaasan. Dia kan sudah terpisah dengan kaasan nya hampir emm... tujuh tahun mungkin".

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan dari Naruto. 'ucapan dobe seperti apa yang ucapkan kaasan'. Batin Sasuke.

"dobe, terimakasih atas saran nya". ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis kearah Naruto.

Naruto cengo melihat Sasuke yang mengucapkan terimakasih dan tersenyum tipis ke arah nya. 'baiklah, aku akan mencari seorang istri lagi'. Batin Sasuke.

Malam hari, Sasuke sudah pulang ke rumah nya dan Sakura juga sudah pulang. Dan Sekarang Sasuke dan Ayumi sedang berada di ruang keluarga. "tousan, bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan?". Ucap Ayumi.

"boleh juga".

"benarkah? Tousan tidak bekerja?".

"iya. tousan mengambil cuti dulu".

"asyik, tousan ajak Sakura-sensei ya?".

"kenapa harus dengan Sakura-sensei?". Ucap Sasuke bingung.

"aku kan hanya ingin saja. boleh kan tousan?. Ucap Ayumi memohon kepada Sasuke.

Sejenak Sasuke menatap Ayumi yang sedang memohon kepada nya. "hmm... baiklah. Sekarang kamu tidur". Ucap Sasuke sambil menyuruh Ayumi tidur.

"iya-iya. tousan tau kan no HP nya Sakura-sensei?".

"tau".

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Ayumi langsung beranjak dari duduk nya dan pergi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruang keluarga. Sasuke mengambil handphone dari saku celana nya dan mengutak-atik handphone nya dan langsung menelpon seseorang.

Sakura tampak sedang menyisiri rambut panjang nya. Sakura baru saja selesai membersihkan diri. Tiba-tiba handphone Sakura bergetar tampak ada sms. Sakura langsung membuka sms itu dan tampak nama 'Gaara-kun' terpampang di layar handphone nya.

'sedang apa? Kegiatan apa saja yang kamu lakukan hari ini? menyenangkan? Maaf hari ini kita tidak bisa bertemu'

Sakura hanya tersenyum miris membaca sms dari sang kekasih. Ya, Gaara adalah kekasih Haruno Sakura. hubungan mereka mungkin baru tiga bulan. Baru juga Sakura akan membalas sms dari sang kekasih, tiba-tiba No tanpa nama terpampang dilayar handphone Sakura. tanda ada telpon. Sakura langsung mengangkat telpon itu.

"moshi-moshi, siapa ini?".

"_ini aku Sasuke"_

"ah Sasuke-san, ada apa?".

"_tadi Ayumi berkata pada ku untuk mengajak sensei private nya besok jalan-jalan"._

"hah, jadi anda bermaksud menelpon saya ingin mengajak saya jalan-jalan?".

"_bukan saya tapi Ayumi". _terdengar Sasuke mendengus.

"ah iya maksud saya itu". tiba-tiba muka Sakura bersemu karena malu.

"_hn. Besok jam sembilan kamu datang kerumah ku. besok akan jalan-jalan ke taman bermain konoha"._

"iya, Sasuke-san".

Sambungan pun terputus. Sakura menatap handphone nya dengan tatapan sebal. "apa-apaan dia itu, dia yang menghubungi, dia yang mengakhiri". Ucap Sakura kesal sambil menyimpan no Sasuke ke handphone nya.

Setelah itu Sakura membalas sms dari sang kekasih. 'aku sedang duduk saja. aku melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa. Mengajar dan menjaga murid ku. Gaara-kun sendiri? Iya gak apa-apa kok, bukan nya kemarin kita sudah bertemu :-)'.

Sakura mengirim pesan itu. Sakura menghela nafas. 'gaara-kun itu kekasihku. Tapi, aku tidak merasa bahwa dia itu kekasihku. Kita tidak seperti sepasang kekasih malah seperti adik dan kakak'. Batin Sakura.

Sakura melihat layar handphone nya dan terdapat satu pesan dari Gaara. Sakura membuka satu pesan itu.

'aku juga sedang duduk. Sakura, besok main yuk emm atau lebih tepat nya kencan yuk? Sudah lama kita tidak berkencan'.

Sakura terkejut membaca sms dari Gaara. "aduh... Gaara-kun telat ngajaknya, harusnya tadi sebelum Sasuke-san mengajak ku". ucap Sakura sedikit kesal.

'maaf Gaara-kun, aku tidak bisa. Lain kali saja ya :D'

'kenapa tidak bisa?'

'aku diajak main sama murid private ku. aku terlanjur menerima ajakannya. maaf ya Gaara-kun sudah ya aku tidur dulu. Selamat malam^^'

Sakura memencet tombol send di handphone nya dan pesan itu pun terkirim. Sakura menyimpan handphone nya di meja yang ada di kamarnya. setelah itu Sakura langsung tidur.

**TBC**

hay... chapter 2 update ^^  
maaf ya kalau ceritanya gak menarik, aku berusaha membuat cerita ini sebagus dan semenarik mungkin^^  
buat yang sudah mereview chapter 1, terimakasih sekali sudah mereview fict saya ini, aku terharu membaca nya. semuanya menyemangati saya :")  
balasan review chapter 1 :

**mako-chan** : haha... pertanyaan kamu sudah dijawab dichapter ini^^

**Kaibutsu** : haha, tetap ikuti ceritanya kalau pengen tau apa yang Sasuke lakuin xD #plak

**hanazono yuri : **yeee... terimakasih ;)

**jgfjj : **apakah chapter 2 sudah panjang? terimakasih sudah menyemati sayaa~~ :D

**mika : **ini sudah update :D

saya butuh saran, komentar dan kritik untuk chapter ini :D  
terimakasih sudah membaca fict saya :D


	3. Chapter 3

'aku juga sedang duduk. Sakura, besok main emm atau lebih tepat nya kencan yuk? Sudah lama kita tidak berkencan'.

Sakura terkejut membaca sms dari Gaara. "aduh... Gaara-kun telat ngajaknya, harusnya tadi sebelum Sasuke-san mengajak ku". ucap Sakura sedikit kesal.

'maaf Gaara-kun, aku tidak bisa. Lain kali saja ya :D'

'kenapa tidak bisa?'

'aku diajak main sama murid private ku. aku terlanjur menerima ajakannya. maaf ya Gaara-kun sudah ya aku tidur dulu. Selamat malam^^'

Sakura memencet tombol send di handphone nya dan pesan itu pun terkirim. Sakura menyimpan handphone nya di meja yang ada di kamarnya. setelah itu Sakura langsung tidur.

**Cintaku, Guru Private Putri Ku**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Drama & Family**

**Pairings : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**Warning : AU, semi OOC, mungkin TYPO(s), DLL.**

Hari minggu merupakan hari dimana seseorang yang bekerja ataupun sekolah libur dan hari dimana seseorang menghabiskan waktunya bersantai atau pun berlibur bersama keluarga, kerabat, pasangan atau pun sendirian.

Sepertinya hal nya Sakura. Sekarang dia sedang berada di kediaman Uchiha. Dia akan pergi ke Taman Bermain Konoha bersama muridnya dan juga ayah muridnya. Sebut saja muridnya Ayumi dan ayah nya Sasuke.

Sakura dan Ayumi sedang menunggu Sasuke yang sedang mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi didepan rumah kediaman Uchiha. "Sensei duduk di depan ya sama tousan, aku duduknya dibelakang kalian". Ucap Ayumi.

"Eh... kenapa begitu?". Ucap Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Enggak kenapa-kenapa kok, hehe...".

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ayumi buru-buru naik mobil dan duduk dibelakang atau ditengah mobil. "Kenapa duduk dibelakang?". Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Ayumi di kaca spion depan.

"Ingin saja. Biar Sakura-sensei duduk di depan ya, disamping tousan. Gak apa-apa kan tousan? Kalau sensei duduk dibelakang bersamaku, nanti tousan seperti supir".

"Hn. Baiklah".

Sakura langsung naik mobil Sasuke dan duduk disamping kursi kemudi. Sakura tersenyum canggung kepada Sasuke yang duduk dikursi kemudi menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "Sa-saya disuruh Ayumi-chan untuk duduk disini. Tidak apa-apa kan, Sasuke-san?". Ucap Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Hn". Ucap Sasuke sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju Taman Bermain Konoha.

Hening seketika didalam mobil itu. Tidak ada yang bercakap-cakap disana. Suasana canggung terasa oleh mereka bertiga. Sampai Ayumi memulai percakapan suasana pun mulai menghangat. "Sensei, ini pertama kalinya aku dan tousan mengajak orang lain jalan-jalan loh". Ucap Ayumi riang.

"Benarkah?". Ucap Sakura sambil melihat Ayumi di spion depan.

"Iya. Biasanya kalau kita jalan-jalan pasti berdua atau sama nenek. Benarkan tousan?".

"Hn".

Setelah Sasuke mengucapkan itu, hening pun menghampiri mereka lagi. Tiba-tiba Ayumi berucap dengan polosnya... "Kita seperti keluarga ya? Sensei sebagai kaasan, tousan ya sebagai tousan dan aku seperti anak kalian".

Blush, setelah mendengar ucapan dari Ayumi, tiba-tiba saja wajah Sasuke dan Sakura bersemu. Tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di Taman Bermain Konoha. Ayumi tampak senang dan antusias ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke Taman Bermain Konoha. Ayumi langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan masuk ke Taman Bermain Konoha di ikuti oleh Sasuke.

Disana mereka menaiki macam wahana permainan, membeli makanan, bahkan poto-poto menggunakan camera yang Ayumi bawa. Dan sekarang mereka sedang duduk di bangku yang ada di Taman Bermain Konoha.

Ayumi duduk diantara Sasuke dan Sakura sambil melihat poto-poto hasil jepretan kamera nya. "Sensei, poto bareng tousan ya?". Ucap Ayumi.

Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan Ayumi. "A-apa? Maksud Ayumi-chan?".

"Ish, maksud aku sensei dipoto berdua sama tousan. Tousan mau kan?". Ucap Ayumi sambil memohon kepada Sasuke.

"Enggak". Ucap Sasuke langsung.

"Hmm... kalian jahat". Ucap Ayumi ngambek.

Sasuke yang melihat Ayumi memasang wajah ngambek langsung menghela nafas. "Tousan akan mengabulkan permintaan mu apa saja. Asal, jangan itu". ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi Ayumi pengen tousan di poto berdua sama sensei". Ucap Ayumi kekeh.

"Ayumi-chan, jangan begitu". Ucap Sakura.

"Jangan begitu apanya?". Ucap Ayumi.

"Jangan seperti itu kepada tousan mu".

"Baiklah-baik. Tousan mau dipoto sama sensei mu ini". Ucap Sasuke pasrah.

Ayumi langsung memasang wajah senang sedangkan Sakura dia langsung memasang wajah terkejut lagi. "Nah begitu dong tousan". Ucap Ayumi senang.

"T-tapi, a-aku...". Ucap Sakura sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ayolah, sensei. Sekali ini saja". Ucap Ayumi memohon kepada Sakura.

Sakura menatap Ayumi yang sedang menatap nya dengan tatapan memohon. Sakura menghela napas. "Baiklah". Ucap Sakura pasrah juga.

Ayumi langsung berdiri dan menghadap kearah Sasuke dan Sakura yang duduk agak berjauhan. Ayumi melihat posisi duduk Sasuke dan Sakura di kamera nya. "Hmm... sensei sebaiknya duduk nya lebih dekat lagi deh sama tousan". Ucap Ayumi.

Sakura langsung mendekat kearah Sasuke. "Tousan duduk nya lebih dekat ya kearah sensei. Dan rangkul sensei ya. hihi".

Sasuke langsung mendekat kearah Sakura dan langsung merangkul Sakura. Jadilah Sasuke dan Sakura duduk bersampingan tidak berjauhan. 'Ini anak kecil gayanya haduh...'. Batin Sakura.

'Dasar Ayumi'. Batin Sasuke sambil menatap Ayumi sedikit sebal.

Klik, Ayumi pun memotret Sasuke dan Sakura. Ayumi tersenyum puas dengan hasil yang dia poto. Puk-puk, tiba-tiba ada seorang menepuk pundak Ayumi. Ayumi langsung melihat kearah seorang yang menepuk pundak nya. Ayumi langsung tersenyum senang begitu melihat siapa yang menepuk pundak nya. "Naruto-jisan". Ucap Ayumi.

Tampak Naruto sedang tersenyum lebar sambil menggandeng seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna lavender yang sedang tersenyum juga kearah Ayumi. "Hinata-basan".

"Hay Ayumi-chan". Ucap wanita itu yang ternyata bernama Hinata.

"Ayumi-chan, kamu disini bersama siapa?". Ucap Naruto.

"Tuh sama tousan dan se-eh Hideki ternyata kamu disini". Ucap Ayumi kepada seorang bocah lelaki seusia dengan nya berambut jabrig berwarna lavender seperti Hinata dan bermata biru seperti Naruto.

Ayumi langsung menghampiri Hideki yang berdiri disamping Hinata. "Kalian disini dulu ya. Kita mau ke sana dulu". Ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang menatap mereka bingung.

Ayumi dan Hideki mengangguk. Hinata dan Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih duduk berdekatan tapi Sasuke tidak merangkul Sakura lagi. "Hay teme".

"Hn. Dobe".

"Menikmati liburan mu, heh Teme?". Ucap Naruto sambil sedikit menyeringai.

"Seperti itu lah".

"Dengan calon istri?".

"Ya-Hey, apa maksud mu calon istri?". Ucap Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Bukan nya wanita yang ada disamping mu itu calon istri mu?". Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Sakura.

Sakura yang awalnya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto langsung mengerti begitu Naruto menunjuk nya dan menyangka bahwa Sakura adalah calon istri Sasuke. Sakura langsung buru-buru berdiri dan menggelengkan kepala. "Sa-saya bukan calon istrinya, Sasuke-san. Saya adalah guru private nya Ayumi-chan". Ucap Sakura sedikit salah tingkah.

"Yah... padahal aku berharap kamu itu calon istrinya. Kalian cocok loh, benarkan Hinata-chan?". Ucap Naruto.

"Iya Naruto-kun". Ucap Hinata sambil menganggukkan kepala nya.

Sakura dan Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto dan Hinata tiba-tiba saja muka mereka bersemu. "sudahlah kalian berhenti menggoda dia". Ucap Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Oh ya, siapa nama mu?". Ucap Naruto.

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura. salam kenal". Ucap Sakura.

"Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal juga, Sakura. Bolehkan kalau aku memanggil mu Sakura?".

"Iya, Uzumaki-san".

"Salam kenal Sakura-san, nama saya Uzumaki Hinata".

"Iya salam kenal juga, Uzumaki-san".

"Panggil aku Hinata".

"Baiklah, Hinata-san".

Ayumi dan Hideki pun menghampiri mereka berempat. "Sensei, kenalkan ini teman ku di sekolah. Namanya Uzumaki Hideki". Ucap Ayumi memperkenalkan Hideki kepada Sakura.

"H-hay Sakura-sensei". Ucap Hideki sedikit malu.

"Hay Hideki-san, salam kenal". Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada Hideki.

"Panggil aku Hideki saja".

"Baiklah, Hideki".

Sakura, Ayumi dan Hideki mengobrol seputar kehidupan Ayumi dan Hideki. Sementara Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata mereka juga mengobrol. "Teme, kurasa Sakura cocok deh dengan mu. Dan liat tuh, Ayumi juga sepertinya senang sekali dekat dengan Sakura".

"Dia memang mempunyai aura menyenangkan untuk anak-anak".

"Iya. Sakura-san tipikal orang yang menyenangkan dan cocok untuk menjadi seorang kaa-san". Ucap Hinata.

"Hn".

"Sudah ah, kita lanjutkan saja bermain disini Hinata. Hideki, ayo kita lanjutkan menaiki wahana permainan disini". Ucap Naruto kepada Hideki.

"Baik, tousan". Ucap Hideki sambil menghampiri Naruto.

"Teme, kita pergi dulu ya". Ucap Naruto.

"Sana pergi".

"Huh... dasar Teme. Ingin berduaan dengan Sakura ya?". Ucap Naruto menggoda.

"Ck, berisik".

Setelah itu Naruto, Hinata dan Hideki pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Hening melanda mereka bertiga. "Jadi, sekarang kita kemana?". Ucap Ayumi.

"Terserah kamu saja". Ucap Sasuke.

Ayumi melihat kesekeliling dan dia melihat bianglala. Ayumi langsung tersenyum senang. "Kita naik itu yuk". Ucap Ayumi sambil menarik tangan Sasuke dan Sakura menuju arena permainan bianglala.

Dan sekarang mereka sedang menaiki permainan bianglala. Ayumi sedang melihat-lihat poto yang ada di kamera nya. Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke mereka melihat pemandangan sekitar. "Sensei lihat lah, poto ini bagus sekali". Ucap Ayumi sambil memperlihatkan kameranya kepada Sakura.

Sakura melihat kamera itu dan terdapat poto dirinya dengan Sasuke yang tadi dipoto oleh Ayumi. Sasuke merangkul Sakura sambil menatap datar kearah kamera. Sedangkan Sakura dia hanya tersenyum. Blush, tiba-tiba saja muka Sakura bersemu. "B-biasa saja kok". Ucap Sakura.

"Tapi kata aku, bagus. Tousan lihat poto ini bagus kan?". Ucap Ayumi sambil memperlihatkan kameranya kearah Sasuke yang duduk disamping nya.

Sasuke melihat poto itu dan setelah itu dia langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah lain. "Entahlah". Ucap Sasuke.

"Uh... kalian gak asyik ah. Kalau dilihat di poto ini, kalian cocok loh. Sensei seperti istrinya tousan". Ucap Ayumi polos.

Sasuke dan Sakura secara bersamaan langsung menatap Ayumi. "Tidak mungkin". Ucap Sasuke.

"Hmm... Sakura-sensei, hari ini aku senang sekali. Aku merasa seperti jalan-jalan bersama seorang kaasan". Ucap Ayumi membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut.

'Ayumi...'. Batin Sasuke sambil menatap Ayumi yang sedang tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Hah... benarkah?". Ucap Sakura.

"Iya, sensei. Sensei, mau enggak jadi kaasan nya Ayumi?". ucap Ayumi sambil menatap kepada Sakura dengan tatapan memohon.

Sejenak Sakura terdiam menatap Ayumi yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Lalu Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Sakura dan menganggukan kepalanya seolah mengatakan 'turuti saja kemauan Ayumi'.

Sakura menghela napas dan tersenyum kepada Ayumi. "Iya. sensei kan orang tua kedua Ayumi-chan".

"Wah berarti sensei mau menjadi kaasan Ayumi. Terimakasih sensei". Ucap Ayumi sambil tersenyum senang.

Malam hari kemudian, sekarang mereka bertiga sedang didalam mobil Sasuke. Sasuke berencana untuk mengantar Sakura pulang. Sedangkan Ayumi dia sudah terlelap dan tidur di kursi tengah mobil itu. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai dikediaman Haruno. "Terimakasih, Sasuke-san sudah mengantar saya pulang". Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Hn".

Sakura pun membuka pintu mobil yang ada disisinya. Baru juga Sakura akan turun dari mobil, tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan kirinya sehingga membuat Sakura terkejut dan memalingkan wajah nya kearah Sasuke. "A-ada apa, Sasuke-san?".

"Terimakasih, Sakura-san".

Sakura langsung memasang wajah terkejut karena dia mendengar ucapan terimakasih yang tulus dari Sasuke dan juga ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menyebut namanya.

"A-ah.. ya terimakasih kembali, Sasuke-san. Emm... anda panggil saya Sakura saja".

"Hn".

Sasuke melepaskan tangn Sakura yang sedari tadi dia pegang. Sakura langsung turun dari mobil Sasuke dan langsung berlari menuju rumahnya. Entah kenapa wajah Sakura bersemu dan jantung nya berdetak lebih cepat. Sakura memedang dadanya. 'kenapa jantungku deg-degan seperti ini? sungguh aneh'. Batin Sakura.

Sementara itu, Sasuke sekarang sedang menyetir mobil untuk pulang kerumahnya. Entah kenapa wajah Sasuke bersemu sejak saat mengucapkan 'Terimakasih' kepada Sakura. 'Kenapa aku mengucapkan terimakasih kepada nya? kenapa wajah ku memanas? Sungguh aneh'. Batin Sasuke.

* * *

Sudah hampir 1 bulan lebih Sakura bekerja sebagai guru private ditambah menjaga Ayumi selama Sasuke bekerja. Hubungan Sakura dengan Ayumi sangatlah dekat sekali.

Sedangkan hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke sudah lumayan akrab dan terkadang Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang ke rumahnya. Seperti sekarang ini, Sakura akan pulang karena hari sudah malam dan Sasuke sudah pulang. "Sensei, besok kesini lagi ya?".

"Iya, Ayumi-chan. Sekarang kamu tidur ya. Ini sudah malam. Selamat tidur".

"Selamat tidur juga, sensei".

Lalu Ayumi pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke berduaan di ruang keluarga.

"Sasuke-san, saya pamit pulang dulu".

"Biar ku antar. Jangan membantah. Kamu kunci dulu depan pintu rumah". Ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan kunci rumah nya kepada Sakura.

Sakura menerima kunci itu. Setelah itu, Sasuke pergi keluar rumah di ikuti oleh Sakura. Sekarang Sakura sudah berada di dalam mobil Sasuke dan tentu saja ada Sasuke yang mengemudikan mobil itu. Sakura kaget begitu Sasuke tidak menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumahnya. "Sasuke-san, ini bukan jalan menuju rumah saya".

"Emang bukan. Aku ingin makan malam dulu. Dan kamu temani aku". Ucap Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya perintah Sasuke.

Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya disebuah restoran sederhana. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan beriringan memasuki restoran itu. Sasuke memilih bangku yang didekat jendela. Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri bangku mereka.

"Aku pesan nasi goreng extra tomat beserta jus tomat. Sakura, kamu mau pesan makanan? Biar aku yang bayar". Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku pesan jus stawberry saja. Tadi saya sudah makan bersama Ayumi-chan".

Lalu pelayan itu menulis pesanan Sasuke dan Sakura. setelah itu pelayan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sambil menunggu pesanan, Sasuke dan Sakura mengobrol tentang kehidupan masing-masing dan tentang Ayumi. Tapi, yang banyak mengobrol adalah Sakura.

Tidak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang dan Sasuke langsung memakan nasi goreng pesanan nya. Sakura melihat kesekeliling restoran itu sambil meminum jus stawberry nya.

Sakura melihat kesamping bangku nya dan betapa kagetnya Sakura melihat seorang pria berambut merah tengah bermesraan bersama seorang wanita berambut coklat yang tidak Sakura kenali. "Gaara-kun, apakah kamu mencintaiku?". Ucap seorang wanita berambut coklat itu.

"Aku sangat mencintai mu melebihi apapun, Matsuri". ucap Gaara sambil mencium ubun-ubun Matsuri.

"Kalau begitu, putuskan lah si pink itu. Aku hanya ingin kamu hanya memiliki ku saja. Dan aku ingin cepat-cepat menikah dengan mu".

"Tunggulah sayang. Aku pasti akan memutuskan si pink itu hingga waktunya tiba. Sekarang bukan saatnya. Aku masih ingin bermain-main dengan nya. Dia sangatlah polos, kau harus tau itu".

Cukup, Sakura sungguh geram dan sakit hati begitu mendengar percakapan kekasihnya dengan selingkuhan nya. Sakura sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan emosinya. Sakura beranjak dari duduk nya dan berjalan menuju bangku Gaara dan Matsuri.

Sasuke yang sedang menghabiskan makanannya menatap bingung kearah Sakura. BRAK ! Sakura mengebrak meja Gaara dan Matsuri. Gaara sangatlah kaget begitu siapa yang mengebrak meja itu. "Sa-sakura...". Ucap Gaara sambil memasang wajah terkejut bukan main.

TBC

chapter 3 update :D  
maaf kan aku, aku baru mengaupdate chapter 3. biasa faktor malas xD *plak  
bagaimana chapter 3 nya? seru enggak ? maaf kalau enggak seru atau pun tidak menarik aku cuma bisanya segini :(  
terimakasih sudah mau membaca sampai mau mereview cerita ku ini :D  
Review lagi ya ;)

thanks to Review :  
aitara fuyuharu , **Afisa UchirunoSS** , **Nina317Elf** , mako-chan , **Rannada Youichi** , **Fran Fryn Kun** , SuntQ , **hanazono yuri **


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura melihat kesamping bangku nya dan betapa kagetnya Sakura melihat seorang pria berambut merah tengah bermesraan bersama seorang wanita berambut coklat yang tidak Sakura kenali. "Gaara-kun, apakah kamu mencintaiku?" Ucap seorang wanita berambut coklat itu.

"Aku sangat mencintai mu melebihi apapun, Matsuri." ucap Gaara sambil mencium ubun-ubun Matsuri.

"Kalau begitu, putuskan lah si pinkitu. Aku hanya ingin kamu hanya memiliki ku saja. Dan aku ingin cepat-cepat menikah dengan mu."

"Tunggulah sayang. Aku pasti akan memutuskan si pink itu hingga waktunya tiba. Sekarang bukan saatnya. Aku masih ingin bermain-main dengan nya. Dia sangatlah polos, kau harus tau itu."

Cukup, Sakura sungguh geram dan sakit hati begitu mendengar percakapan kekasihnya dengan selingkuhan nya. Sakura sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan emosinya. Sakura beranjak dari duduk nya dan berjalan menuju bangku Gaara dan Matsuri.

Sasuke yang sedang menghabiskan makanannya menatap bingung kearah Sakura. BRAK ! Sakura mengebrak meja Gaara dan Matsuri. Gaara sangatlah kaget begitu siapa yang mengebrak meja itu. "Sa-sakura..." Ucap Gaara sambil memasang wajah terkejut bukan main.

**Cintaku, Guru Private Putri Ku**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Drama & Family**

**Pairings : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**Warning : AU, semi OOC, mungkin TYPO(s), DLL.**

Sakura menatap Gaara dengan tatapan marah dan kecewa. "Tak kusangka hiks... kita bertemu disini dan kamu sedang bermesraan hiks... dengan wanita lain dan sudah terbukti bahwa kamu telah mempermainkan aku, terimakasih atas semuanya Gaara-kun hiks... kita putus." Ucap Sakura sambil menangis.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sakura langsung berlari keluar dari restoran itu. Gaara langsung mengejar Sakura. Sasuke kaget melihat Sakura yang langsung lari keluar dari restoran. Sasuke langsung menyimpan beberapa uang di meja itu dan langsung berlari mengejar Sakura juga. Sakura terus berlari entah kemana sambil menangis. "Sakura tunggu, berhenti." Teriak gaara.

Akhirnya Sakura berhenti berlari. Gaara langsung berdiri di hadapan Sakura. Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengikuti Sakura dan Gaara langsung bersembunyi di tiang listrik dan mendengarkan pertengkaran Gaara dengan Sakura. "Sakura, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat." Ucap Gaara sambil memegang kedua pundak Sakura.

"Apa nya yang tidak seperti yang aku lihat? Semua sudah jelas. Aku melihat dan mendengarnya sendiri hiks... bahwa kamu cuma mempermainkan aku." ucap Sakura sambil menepis tangan Gaara yang memegang pundaknya.

"Aku tadi cuma bercanda. Aku tidak mempermainkan kamu. Sakura, aku mohon jangan putuskan hubungan kita." Ucap Gaara sambil menatap mohon kepada Sakura.

"Kau bilang bercanda? Hiks... aku tidak lah percaya dengan semua kata-kata mu itu. Aku benar-benar kecewa denganmu." Ucap Sakura sambil menatap Gaara kecewa.

Tiba-tiba Gaara memeluk tubuh Sakura sangat erat. Sakura memberontak untuk melepaskan pelukan itu. Cukup, Sasuke tidak bisa diam saja menyaksikan mereka berdua. Sasuke mendorong Gaara untuk melepaskan pelukannya kepada Sakura. Gaara pun reflek melepaskan pelukannya kepada Sakura dan menatap sinis kearah Sasuke yang sekarang sedang merangkul Sakura. "Siapa kamu?" ucap Gaara.

"Aku adalah ayah dari murid private nya Sakura. Jangan ganggu Sakura lagi."

"Apa urusanmu? Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Sakura tentang hubunganku dengan nya."

"Hubungan? Bukannya Sakura sudah bilang kalau dia ingin mengakhiri hubungan nya dengan mu dan itu berarti kalian sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Sakura, ayo aku antar kamu pulang."

Sakura menganggukan kepala menyetujui dengan ucapan Sasuke. Baru juga mereka akan berjalan kembali ke restoran, tiba-tiba Gaara mengucapkan sesuatu sehingga Sasuke dan Sakura menatap tajam kearah Gaara. "Kamu sama saja Sakura. Kamu juga tuh bisa berdekatan dan bermesraan dengan laki-laki lain. Kamu bisanya menyebutku selingkuh dan ternyata kamu sama saja, Sakura. Dasar, tak tau diri."

Seketika itu juga Sakura langsung menatap Gaara benci. Baru juga Sakura akan membalas perkataan Gaara, tiba-tiba Sasuke mengucapkan... "Jangan berkata seperti itu kepada Sakura. Sakura tidaklah seperti yang kau bilang. Sebaiknya kita pergi saja."

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan kembali menuju restoran dan pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang masih diam terpaku disana. Dan sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada di mobil. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura, Sakura masih saja menangis dan membuat Sasuke sebal melihatnya.

Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya disebuah taman yang terang oleh lampu. Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu disamping Sakura. "Sebaiknya kamu tenangkan pikiran dan hatimu disini. Aku akan mendengarkan semua keluh kesahmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke menuntun Sakura keluar dari mobilnya. Setelah menutup pintu mobil, Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk masuk ke taman itu dan duduk di bangku taman yang ada disana. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya sedang menunduk sambil mengusap pipinya. "Jadi, laki-laki tadi itu kekasihmu?" ucap Sasuke membuka percakapan antara dirinya dengan Sakura.

"Dia bukan lagi kekasihku hiks... aku dan dia sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi hiks... aku sungguh kecewa dengan nya. Dia telah menghancurkan kepercayaanku padanya hiks... padahal aku ingin dia dan aku memiliki hubungan yang lebih serius. Kini, keinginanku sia-sia hiks... dia hanya mempermainkan aku hiks..." Curhat Sakura kepada Sasuke sambil menangis.

"Mungkin dia itu bukan jodoh untuk mu. Aku pun sama pernah mengalami kejadian seperti mu. Istri ku selingkuh di depan ku sendiri dan dia malah membiarkan Ayumi yang masih bayi dirumah sendirian dan lebih memilih mengunjungi selingkuhan nya di hotel."

Sakura kaget mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke. Sakura langsung menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kecewa. Hening seketika, hanya terdengar suara tangisan Sakura dan suara air mancur yang ada di taman itu. "A-apakah hiks... semua laki-laki itu seperti Gaara-kun yang selalu mempermainkan perasaan saja?"

"Tidak Sakura. Tidak semua laki-laki seperti itu. Sudahlah jangan menangis."

"Aku sakit hati. Aku benar-benar kecewa dengannya. Sakit, Sasuke-san. Hiks..."

Sasuke paling tidak suka melihat seorang perempuan menangis. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat dan menyandarkan kepala Sakura pada dada bidangnya. Sasuke menopang dagunya di kepala Sakura. "Menangislah. Tumpahkan segala keluh kesah mu itu. Aku akan mendengarkannya". Ucap Sasuke tulus.

Sejenak Sakura terkejut karena mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Entah kenapa Sakura tidak menolak di peluk oleh Sasuke justru Sakura langsung balik memeluk Sasuke dan mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada Sasuke sambil menangis sampai-sampai kemeja Sasuke menjadi basah karena air mata Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan curhatan Sakura dan terkadang merespon curhatan Sakura. 1 jam telah berlalu, kini Sakura sudah tidak menangis lagi dan Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Saat melepaskan pelukan mereka, wajah mereka sangatlah berdekatan dan sejenak merek saling pandang dan tiba-tiba saja wajah Sakura maupun Sasuke bersemu. Sakura buru-buru menjaga jarak posisi tubuhnya dengan Sasuke dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Terimakasih, Sas-sasuke-san, anda telah mendengarkan curhatan ku dan menghiburku." Ucap Sakura sedikit gugup dan salting.

"Hn... tidak masalah."

"Dan maaf juga Sasuke-san sa-saya telah membasahi kemeja anda." Ucap Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Hn. Sebaiknya sekarang kita ke mobil." Ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju mobilnya disusul Sakura.

Setelah mengantar Sakura kerumahnya, Sasuke langsung kembali menuju rumahnya dan memasukan mobilnya ke garasi. Lalu Sasuke mengunci pintu depan rumahnya. Setelah itu, Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar anaknya untuk memastikan apakah Ayumi masih disana dan tertidur. Sasuke melihat Ayumi sedang tertidur sambil memeluk gulingnya. Sasuke tersenyum menatap putrinya yang sedang tertidur itu.

* * *

Pagi hari, Ayumi sekarang sedang berada di mobil Sasuke. Sasuke hendak mengantar putrinya untuk sekolah. Tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di sekolah Ayumi. "Ingat, jangan nakal saat disekolah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tousan sering mengatakan seperti itu setiap Ayumi akan sekolah. Aku tidak akan nakal kok, tousan." Ucap Ayumi sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Baguslah kalau kamu sudah mengerti apa yang tousan katakan. Belajar yang benar."

Ayumi mencium tangan Sasuke. Setelah itu Ayumi turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sedangkan Sasuke dia langsung menjalankan mobilnya menuju kantornya. Saat sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya, tiba-tiba Ayumi bertubrukan dengan seorang murid laki-laki kelas 4. "Aduh..." Ucap Ayumi mengaduh.

"Kalau jalan hati-hati dong. dasar anak payah." Ucap murid laki-laki itu menatap sinis kepada Ayumi.

"Ayumi tidak payah." Ucap Ayumi tidak menerima dengan ucapan dari murid laki-laki itu.

"Ayumi? kamu Uchiha Ayumi yang tousan dan kaasan mu sudah cerai itu? dan kamu berada di pihak asuh ayah mu? Ya ampun kasian sekali. Pantas saja kamu payah, menabrak orang seenaknya, gak ada yang ngajarin sikap yang bagus sih karena jauh dan tidak ada perhatian dari kaasan nya." ucap anak laki-laki itu sambil tertawa.

"Ayumi enggak begitu hiks... walau Ayumi enggak ada perhatian dari kaasan, Ayumi punya sikap yang bagus hiks... tousan Ayumi mengajari sikap yang bagus ke Ayumi hiks... senpai jahat!" Ucap Ayumi sambil menangis.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Ayumi langsung berlari meninggalkan murid laki-laki itu yang menatap Ayumi sinis dan Ayumi berlari kearah kelasnya. Ayumi langsung duduk di bangkunya dan menangis sambil menyebut 'tousan'. Shimura Rei, teman sebangku Ayumi menatap bingung Ayumi. Hideki yang bangku nya di depan Ayumi langsung menatap kebelakang bangku dan menatap Ayumi bingung juga. "Rei, Ayumi-chan kenapa?" ucap Hideki.

"Rei enggak tau. Ayumi-chan kenapa?" ucap Rei sambil menatap Ayumi bingung.

Ayumi tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Rei justru Ayumi semakin kencang menangis. Rei yang bingung langsung lari keluar kelas mencari wali kelas. Anak laki-laki dari pasangan Shimura Sai dan Yamanaka Ino itu berlari menuju ruang guru dan akhirnya Rei menemukan wali kelasnya sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. "Anko-sensei." Teriak Rei.

"Eh Rei-kun, ada apa? Kenapa kamu lari-lari?" ucap Anko bingung.

"I-itu... Ayumi-chan nangis di kelas."

"Nangis? Ayo kita ke kelas sekarang."

Lalu mereka berdua pun langsung berjalan menuju kelas dan sampai dikelas terlihat murid-murid kelas 2 itu sedang berkumpul mengelilingi bangku Ayumi. Anko dan Rei langsung menghampiri kumpulan itu dan sampai disana terlihat Ayumi masih menangis sambil menyebut 'tousan'. "Anak-anak sebaiknya kalian duduk dibangku masing-masing." Perintah Anko kepada muridnya.

Seketika itu juga murid-murid yang tadi berkumpul di bangku Ayumi langsung duduk dibangkunya masing-masing. Anko duduk di bangku yang dekat dengan Ayumi, bangku nya Rei. Sedangkan Rei dia berdiri disamping Anko dan menatap Ayumi dengan tatapan innocent. "Ayumi-chan kenapa nangis? Ada apa? Kamu bisa cerita sama sensei." Ucap Anko sambil membelai rambut Ayumi.

"Tousan, aku pengen ke tousan. Aku pengen pulang". Teriak Ayumi masih tetap menangis.

"Tapi Ayumi-chan, Ayumi-chan harus sekolah."

"Ayumi pengen pulang." Teriak Ayumi lagi dan masih tetap menangis.

"Iya-iya. sensei akan memanggil tousan mu. Asalkan Ayumi-chan berhenti berteriak dan menangis." Ucap Anko sambil menatap Ayumi. Ayumi langsung mengangguk dan menuruti ucapan Anko. Anko mengambil handphone nya dan mencari kontak nomer handphone tousan nya Ayumi.

Uchiha Corp merupakan salah satu perusahaan terkenal sekaligus terkaya di konoha. Orang-orang yang bekerja disana sangatlah sibuk. Begitu juga dengan wakil pimpinan perusahaan ini. Tampak Sasuke sedang membaca sebuah laporan. Tiba-tiba handphone Sasuke berdering tanda ada telpon. Sasuke menekan tombol hijau dan menyimpan handphonenya di telinga kirinya. "Moshi-moshi..." ucap Sasuke sambil tetap membaca laporan.

"_Ah Uchiha-san"_

"Hn. Ada apa, Anko-san?".

"_Emm... begini, Ayumi-chan dikelasnya menangis sambil berteriak 'tousan'. dia ingin anda untuk kesini. Ayumi-chan tidak mau berhenti menangis sebelum anda datang kesini dan Ayumi-chan ingin pulang."_

"Baiklah, saya akan kesana."

Telpon itu pun langsung diputuskan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menyimpan handphone nya di saku celana nya. Sasuke menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggung nya di kursi kerjanya 'Ada apa dengan Ayumi?' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat kerjanya dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir dimana mobilnya di parkirkan. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke sudah sampai di sekolah Ayumi dan Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya Ayumi. Setelah sampai di kelas Ayumi, Sasuke melihat Ayumi yang sedang menangis sesegukan dan Anko duduk disampingnya menenangkan Ayumi.

Sasuke mendekati bangku Ayumi. Anko yang melihat ada Sasuke, langsung berdiri dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk. Sasuke duduk di bangku itu dan mengusap rambut Ayumi. "Ayumi, kamu kenapa?" ucap Sasuke khawatir.

Seketika itu juga Ayumi langsung memeluk Sasuke dan membenamkan wajah nya di bahu Sasuke dan menangis kembali sambil mengucapkan "Tousan hiks... aku ingin pulang".

Sasuke langsung memangku Ayumi dan berdiri. "Anko-san, saya akan membawa putri saya pulang. Untuk hari ini putri saya tidak bisa sekolah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Iya, Uchiha-san." Ucap Anko.

Sasuke langsung pergi dari kelas itu sambil memangku Ayumi yang sedang menangis sesegukan di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke mendudukan Ayumi di samping kursi kemudi Sedangkan Sasuke duduk di kursi kemudi. Sasuke mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumahnya. Setelah sampai dirumah, Sasuke dan Ayumi duduk di ruang tamu. Sasuke duduk disamping Ayumi sambil mengusap rambut Ayumi. "Ayumi, kamu kenapa? Jangan buat tousan khawatir. Ceritalah pada tousan kenapa kamu menangis?"

Sejenak Ayumi terdiam. "Tousan maukah tousan mencari pengganti kaasan Karin?" Ucap Ayumi.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan dari Ayumi. 'Ada apa dengan Ayumi? kenapa dia ingin seorang kaasan?' batin Sasuke.

"Tousan maukan mengabulkan permintaan Ayumi yang satu ini?" ucap Ayumi membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan dari Ayumi. Sasuke menatap Ayumi yang sedang menatap nya dengan tatapan memohon. Sasuke langsung memeluk Ayumi sambil mengusap punggung Ayumi. "Baiklah, tousan akan mengabulkan permintaan mu itu."

**-TBC-**

Hay saya kembali lagi dengan fict Cintaku, Guru Private Putri Ku chapter 4. hhohoho ^O^ *ditendang  
bagaimana? makin menarik kah? makin tidak menarikah? kependekan kah? kepanjangan kah? ._. *plak  
saya sempat bingung sama adegan murid laki-laki sama Ayumi. kalau baca lagi ucapan murid laki-laki ke Ayumi itu aneh ya -_-"a  
hehe... ah pokonya terimakasih sudah mau membaca fict ku ini :)  
seperti biasa, saya butuh kritik, saran, komentar. jadi, Review ya :D

Thanks to Reviews :  
HH, **Afisa UchirunoSS, eonniisoo,** mako-chan, **Nina317Elf, hanazono yuri, Fran Fryn Kun, ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ayumi, kamu kenapa? Jangan buat tousan khawatir. Ceritalah pada tousan kenapa kamu menangis?"

Sejenak Ayumi terdiam. "Tousan maukah tousan mencari pengganti kaasan Karin?" Ucap Ayumi.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan dari Ayumi. 'Ada apa dengan Ayumi? kenapa dia ingin seorang kaasan?' batin Sasuke.

"Tousan maukan mengabulkan permintaan Ayumi yang satu ini?" ucap Ayumi membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan dari Ayumi. Sasuke menatap Ayumi yang sedang menatap nya dengan tatapan memohon. Sasuke langsung memeluk Ayumi sambil mengusap punggung Ayumi. "Baiklah, tousan akan mengabulkan permintaan mu itu."

Cintaku, Guru Private Putri Ku

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Drama & Family

Pairings : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Warning : AU, semi OOC, mungkin TYPO(s), DLL.

Sejenak Ayumi memasang wajah tidak percaya. Ayumi tidak percaya dengan ucapan tousan nya itu. "Benar tousan akan mengabulkan permintaan Ayumi itu?" ucap Ayumi memastikan.

"Iya Ayumi."

"Terimakasih, tousan." ucap Ayumi senang sambil membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba handphone Sasuke berdering tanda ada telpon. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannnya dari Ayumi dan mengambil handphonenya itu dari saku celananya dan menekan tombol yang ada di handphonenya. Sasuke meletakkan handphonenya di telinga kanan nya. "Hn..." "Iya sebentar lagi aku kesana."

Sasuke mengakhiri percakapan nya dengan seseorang yang menelponnya. Setelah itu Sasuke menghela napas dan menatap Ayumi yang sedang menatapnya Bingung. "Ada apa, tousan?"

"Ayumi, tousan harus kembali ke kantor untuk bekerja. Bagaimana kalau kamu ikut tousan ke kantor?" usul Sasuke.

"Aku gak mau. Aku ingin dirumah."

"Tapi dirumah tidak ada siapa-siapa, Ayumi. Tidak ada yang menjaga dan menemanimu dirumah."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin nenek ke sini."

"Iya-iya. tousan telpon dulu".

Sasuke langsung mencari no kaasan nya dan setelah itu Sasuke langsung menghubungi kaasan nya. "Moshi-moshi, kaasan sedang dimana?"

"_Kaasan sedang berada diluar koto Sasuke-kun, ada apa?"_

"Hah? luar kota? Tidak jadi."

Sasuke langsung mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Mikoto. "Nenek sedang diluar kota, Ayumi"

"Hmm... kalau begitu panggil Sakura-sensei kesini." Teriak Ayumi.

Sasuke sedikit kesal menatap Ayumi. 'Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?'. Batin Sasuke sebal. Sasuke langsung menghubungi Sakura dan tidak lama kemudian telpon pun tersambung. _"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-san"._

"Sakura, bisakah sekarang kamu datang kerumah untuk menemani Ayumi dirumah?". Ucap Sasuke langsung pada intinya.

"_Sekarang? Bukannya saya ditugaskan untuk mengajar dan menjaga Ayumi dari jam satu siang?"_ ucap Sakura bingung.

"Bisa tidak kamu datang kesini sekarang?" ucap Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"_Bisa"_

"Bagus. Sekarang kamu kesini. Lima belas menit, aku tunggu." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengakhiri telponnya dengan Sakura.

Dan benar saja, 15 menit kemudian Sakura sudah sampai dirumah Sasuke dengan napas terengah-engah. Dilihat penampilan Sakura agak berantakan karena sakura berlari dari pemberhentian bis dekat rumah Sasuke menuju rumah Sasuke. "Ayumi, tousan kembali lagi ke kantor ya. Sekarang kamu disini bersama Sakura-sensei. Kamu jangan menangis lagi ya?" ucap Sasuke sambil membelai lembut rambut Ayumi.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang masih bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi. "Ayumi-chan kenapa, Sasuke-san? Menangis karena apa? Terus kenapa dia tidak sekolah?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa Ayumi tiba-tiba menangis. Kamu bisa tanyakan pada Ayumi. Ayumi tidak mau bercerita kepada ku, entah kenapa. semoga dia mau bercerita kepada mu. Aku pergi dulu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Ayumi. Sakura duduk di sisi Ayumi. "Ayumi-chan kenapa? Kamu tidak sekolah?"

"Awalnya Ayumi sekolah, saat disekolah Ayumi gak sengajak tabrakan sama senpai Ayumi disekolah. Dia marah-marah dan bilang Ayumi payah dan sikap Ayumi gak bagus karena menabrak orang seenaknya. Padahal Ayumi gak sengajak menabraknya dan senpai itu bilang Ayumi gak ada yang ngajarin sikap yang bagus karena jauh dan tidak ada perhatian dari seorang kaasan. Ayumi gak terima sama ucapan dari senpai Ayumi itu jadi Ayumi nangis dikelas dan ingin ke tousan. ya jadinya aku pulang kerumah." Ucap Ayumi memasang wajah murung.

"Oh jadi Ayumi tidak terima dengan perkataan dari senpai Ayumi disekolah makanya Ayumi jadi nangis dan ingin pulang?"

Ayumi hanya mengangguk. "Seharusnya Ayumi-chan jangan cengeng kaya gitu dong. Seharusnya Ayumi meyakinkan kepada senpai mu itu bahwa kamu itu punya sikap yang bagus walau tanpa kaasan mu. Sensei yakin kaasan mu itu pasti memperhatikan mu dari kejauhan". Ucap Sakura sambil memencet hidung Ayumi.

Ayumi cemberut karena Sakura memencet hidungnya. "Iya, sensei. Tapi aku ingin kaasan Karin memperhatikan aku secara langsung. Selama ini aku belum pernah bertemu kaasan Karin. Ayumi dibesarkan oleh tousan tanpa adanya kehadiran seorang kaasan. Ayumi ingin sekali mempunyai seorang kaasan yang berada disampingku, menemaniku disaat Ayumi senang, sedih dan ada masalah." Ucap Ayumi sambil memasang wajah akan menangis.

Sakura menatap Ayumi dengan tatapan kasihan. Secara tiba-tiba Sakura langsung memeluk Ayumi dengan erat dan penuh dengan kasih sayang. "Sstt... Ayumi-chan, sensei tau perasaan mu seperti apa. Sensei mengerti." Ucap Sakura sambil mengusap punggung Ayumi.

Ayumi membalas pelukan Sakura. "Sensei, terimakasih sudah mau mendengarkan curhatan Ayumi."

Sakura mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Ayumi-chan pasti akan mendapatkan kaasan yang baik untuk Ayumi-chan."

"Ayumi akan berdoa kepada kami-sama semoga Ayumi mendapatkan seorang kaasan yang baik buat Ayumi dan seorang istri yang baik juga untuk tousan."

"Amin. Ayumi-chan, belum pernah bertemu dengan kaasan Ayumi sendiri?" tanya Sakura.

Ayumi menggelengkan kepala. "Aku belum pernah, Sensei."

Sejenak Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan Ayumi. 'Tega sekali Sasuke-san tidak mempertemuan Ayumi dengan kaasan nya. nanti aku harus membicarakannya dengan Sasuke-san.' Batin Sakura.

Malam hari kemudian, Ayumi sudah tertidur diranjang nya ditemani oleh Sakura. Sakura sedang menunggu pulangnya tousan dari Ayumi. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Ayumi terbuka dan terlihat Sasuke muncul dan menghampiri Sakura. Sakura langsung mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk keluar dari kamar Ayumi tanpai bersuara. Sasuke pun menurut dan keluar dari kamar Ayumi disusul oleh Sakura."Sasuke-san, saya ingin berbicara." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn. Apa?"

"Ini soal Ayumi." ucap Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan serius.

"Kalau begitu kita bicarakan diruang keluarga."

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Sakura duduk di sebrang Sasuke. Sakura mulai menceritakan semua kejadian kenapa Ayumi menangis di sekolah. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan dari Sakura. "Jadi Ayumi tidak terima dengan perkataan senpai nya itu?" ucap Sasuke.

"Iya, Sasuke-san. Oh ya tadi Ayumi berbicara kepada ku bahwa dia belum pernah bertemu dengan kaasan nya. kenapa anda tidak mempertemukan Ayumi dengan kaasan nya? tega sekali anda tidak mempertemukan Ayumi dengan kaasan nya."

"Kenapa saya harus mempertemukan anak saya dengan wanita tidak baik seperti Karin?"

"Sasuke-san, tolong jangan seperti itu, jangan egois. Seburuk-buruknya mantan istri anda dimata anda, dia adalah kaasan nya Ayumi-chan yang telah melahirkan Ayumi."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Iya aku tau. tapi aku tidak mau mempertemukan Ayumi dengan Karin. Lebih baik aku cari saja seorang istri lagi untuk menjadi kaasan nya Ayumi."

"Kalau begitu anda cepat-cepat cari seorang istri yang pas buat anda dan bisa menjadi kaasan Ayumi yang baik. Ayumi sangatlah membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari seorang kaasan."

"Hn. Iya-iya."

"Hmm... kalau begitu, saya pulang sekarang. Ini sudah malam." Ucap Sakura pamit pulang.

"Mau diantar?" tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak terimakasih."

Sasuke mengantar Sakura sampai depan rumahnya. Setelah Sakura sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sasuke sekarang sedang bekerja di kantornya, Uchiha Corp. Selama Sasuke bekerja, Sasuke tidak konsentrasi apa yang dia kerjakan. Dia terus berpikir untuk mencari seorang istri seperti apa yang pas buat dirinya dan juga bisa menjadi kaasan yang baik buat Ayumi. Sasuke menghela napas. 'Sasuke, sekarang kamu harus konsentrasi sama pekerjaan mu ini. soal itu, nanti kita pikirkan lagi.' Batin Sasuke.

Tok tok tok, terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang berasal dari luar pintu ruang kerja Sasuke. Sasuke menatap pintu itu dan berteriak "Masuk." Pintu itu pun terbuka dan terlihat Uchiha Mikoto ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke. Mikoto menutup pintu ruang kerja Sasuke dan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang kerja Sasuke. "Ada apa, kaasan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap kaasan nya dengan tatapan datarnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sekedar menghampiri perusahaan dan melihat kedua putra kaasan yang sedang bekerja." Ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung beranjak dari kursi kerja nya dan segera menghampiri kaasan nya yang duduk di sofa. Lalu Sasuke duduk disamping kaasan nya. "Kaasan, aku ingin mencari seorang istri lagi." Ucap Sasuke sedikit malu menatap kaasan nya dan ucapan Sasuke itu sukses membuat Mikoto memasang wajah terkejut.

"Benarkah? Akhirnya kamu mau juga mencari seorang istri lagi." Ucap Mikoto senang.

"Bisa kah kaasan membantuku?"

"Bisa kok bisa." Ucap Mikoto semangat.

"Mohon bantuan nya kaasan."

Hampir setiap hari Mikoto selalu memberikan poto seorang wanita kepada Sasuke. dan hampir setiap hari juga Sasuke selalu menolak dengan usulan kaasan nya yang menawarkan wanita ada di poto yang kaasannya berikan untuk menjadikan istri Sasuke. Sasuke selalu mengatakan 'Tidak menarik' setiap Mikoto memberikan poto seorang wanita. Dan sekarang Mikoto sedang berada di rumah Sasuke. Mikoto memberikan sebuah poto seorang wanita berambut pirang kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menerima poto itu dan menatap poto itu dengan tatapan datar. "Wanita yang ada di poto itu bernama Shion. Dia merupakan putri dari teman tousan mu. orang nya baik dan tidak manja. cantik kan?" ucap Mikoto.

"Hn. Dan maaf aku tidak tertarik." Ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan poto itu kepada Mikoto.

Mikoto menghela napas. Mikoto sudah mengira bahwa Sasuke pasti akan menolak seperti itu. "Argh~ kaasan menyerah. Kamu itu kenapa sih Sasuke-kun? kenapa slalu bilang tidak menarik setiap kaasan memberikan sebuah poto seorang wanita yang masih single. Padahal mereka itu cantik-cantik dan baik." ucap Mikoto menyerah.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku hanya tidak tertarik."

Saat Sasuke sedang mengobrol dengan kaasan nya, tiba-tiba Sakura dan Ayumi datang menghampiri mereka. "Nenek." Ucap Ayumi.

Mikoto melihat kearah Ayumi dan tersenyum. "Eh cucu nenek."

"Emm... Sasuke-san, saya pamit pulang dulu. Ini sudah malam." Ucap Sakura pamit pulang.

"Hn."

"Permisi Sasuke-san, Mikoto-basan saya pulang dulu." Ucap Sakura pamit kepada Sasuke dan Mikoto sambil tersenyum kearah Mikoto.

Mikoto tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala. "Hati-hati di jalan, Sakura."

Sakura menganggukkan kepala. Setelah itu, Sakura pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Tiba-tiba saja Mikoto menyeringai setelah melihat Sakura pergi. "Ah Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau kamu nikahi saja Sakura? dia masih single kan?" ucap Mikoto sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke langsung memasang wajah terkejut. "Nikah? Tousan mau nikah sama Sakura-sensei?" ucap Ayumi.

"Ayumi, sebaiknya kamu sekarang tidur." Perintah Sasuke kepada Ayumi.

"Ta-tapi Ayumi ing.."

"Tidur sekarang, Ayumi." ucap Sasuke sambil menatap galak kearah Ayumi.

Ayumi langsung pergi menuju kamarnya dengan wajah cemberut. Mikoto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah putranya dengan cucunya. "Jadi, mau tidak kalau kamu menikahi Sakura? benarkan dia masih single?" ucap Mikoto.

"Iya, Sakura memang masih single."

"Jadi, mau tidak kalau menikahi Sakura?"

Sasuke terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari sang kaasan. Sasuke pun menghela napas dan menatap kaasan nya. "Entahlah. Akan ku pikirkan."

Mikoto langsung tersenyum senang setelah Sasuke mengucapkan itu. "Kaasan harap sih kamu mau. Coba kamu lihat Sakura, dia itu baik, cantik, bisa menjaga dan mengasuh Ayumi, dan lagi Ayumi juga sangat dekat sekali dengan nya dan Sakura juga merupakan orang yang menyenangkan."

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke sambil memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

Siang hari tepat nya pukul 1 siang, sekarang Sakura sudah berada di kediaman Uchiha untuk mengajar Ayumi. Dan sekarang Sakura sedang menunggu Ayumi yang sedang ganti baju. Ayumi baru saja pulang sekolah. "Ayumi, kok pulang sekolah nya jam satu? Biasanya juga jam dua belas kan?" ucap Sakura kepada Ayumi yang sudah selesai ganti baju.

"Emm... tadi aku habis mencetak poto, sensei. jadi pulang kerumah nya jam satu." Ucap Ayumi sambil duduk di meja belajarnya.

"Oh jadi gitu ya."

"Sensei, tolong terangkan lagi pelajaran yang ini." ucap Ayumi sambil menunjukan buku catatan nya kepada Sakura.

"Baiklah. Jadi..."

Sakura mulai mengajari Ayumi, sedangkan Ayumi mendengarkan apa yang Sakura ucapkan. Pelajaran pun berlangsung selama 2 jam. Kini jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3 dan Sakura mengakhiri pembelajaran untuk hari ini. "Nah Ayumi-chan, pembelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini dulu." Ucap Sakura.

"Iya, sensei."

Hening sekejap sampai Ayumi membawa tas nya dan mengambil sesuatu dan itu membuat Sakura bingung. "Sedang mencari apa Ayumi-chan?" tanya Sakura.

Ternyata Ayumi mengambil sebuah album poto. "Ini album yang isinya poto waktu kita lagi di Taman Bermain Konoha. Bagus-bagus loh, Sensei." Ucap Ayumi sambil memberikan album itu kepada Sakura.

Sakura menerima album itu dan mulai membuka album itu. Sakura melihat-lihat poto yang ada di album itu. saat membuka lagi album itu, Sakura melihat poto dirinya dengan Sasuke yang merangkul dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja muka Sakura bersemu. 'Kenapa tiba-tiba wajah ku memanas seperti ini.' batin Sakura.

"Sensei, kenapa? Kok wajahnya memerah?" ucap Ayumi bingung melihat Senseinya yang tiba-tiba saja wajahnya bersemu.

"Emm... Se-sensei tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Sakura sambil melihat poto itu.

"Sensei mau poto itu? ambil saja, aku mencetaknya tiga kok. Hehe... satu buat sensei, satu buat tousan, satu buat di album itu."

"Hah? A-ah tidak usah." Ucap Sakura menolak.

"Sensei kok menolak sih? sensei harus ambil."

"Baiklah."

Sakura langsung mengambil poto itu dan menyimpan nya langsung ke dalam tas miliknya. "Terimakasih, Ayumi-chan."

"Sama-sama sensei. Kalau dilihat di poto itu, sensei sama tousan seperti suami istri loh. Hihi." Ucap Ayumi menggoda Sakura.

"Ayumi-chan!" ucap Sakura sambil menatap Ayumi dengan tatapan sedikit galak dengan wajah bersemu.

"Apa, sensei? Wajah sensei memerah tuh, haha." Ucap Ayumi sambil tertawa.

"Kamu Ayumi-chan, kecil-kecil udah bisa menggoda orang dewasa. Sini, sensei mau menghukum kamu." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku gak mau dihukum. Kabur~" Ucap Ayumi sambil berlari keluar kamar dan di kejar oleh Sakura.

Mereka berdua pun berlarian di dalam rumah sambil tertawa-tawa. Tidak kerasa hari sudah malam, Sasuke sudah pulang ke rumah nya. Sasuke mendengar di dapur ada dua orang sedang tertawa. Sasuke langsung menghampiri dapur dan disana terdapat Ayumi dan Sakura sedang duduk di meja makan sambil makan. Sasuke tersenyum menatap putrinya yang sedang tertawa bersama sensei nya. "Asyik sekali kalian berdua." Ucap Sasuke sambil menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Eh tousan. kapan pulang?" ucap Ayumi.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak mengucapkan 'tadaima' ?" ucap Ayumi sambil menatap Sasuke sebal.

"Lupa. Sudah makan nya?"

"Sudah kok."

"Sekarang tidur. Tousan ingin berbicara berdua dengan sensei mu ini." ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan Sasuke dengan Ayumi.

"Sini itu piringnya. Biar sensei cuci." Ucap Sakura.

Ayumi memberikan piring yang tadi dia pakai kepada Sakura. Sakura menerima piring itu. Ayumi langsung beranjak dari duduk nya. "Selamat tidur, Tousan, sensei." Ucap Ayumi.

Setelah mengucapkan itu Ayumi langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua di dapur. Sakura langsung beranjak dari duduk nya dan berjalan menuju tempat pencucian piring dan mulai membersihkan kedua piring itu. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia langsung duduk di kursi yang tadi Ayumi duduki. Setelah membersihkan kedua piring itu, Sakura langsung menyimpan kedua piring itu di lemari khusus piring dan duduk di hadapan Sasuke. "Emm... Sa-sasuke-san ingin berbicara apa ya?" ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, maukah kamu menjadi seorang kaasan nya Ayumi?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dan membuat Sakura sukses terkejut bukan main.

Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sakura masih kaget dan sekarang ditambah bingung. Sedangkan Sasuke dia menatap bingung Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam. Hening seketika menyelimuti mereka berdua sampai Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. "Sakura, kau mendengarkan ku?" ucap Sasuke sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan nya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunan nya. "Maksud anda apa? Anda ingin saya menjadi kaasan nya Ayumi-chan seperti Ayumi katakan waktu kita sedang di Taman Bermain Konoha?"

"Ya seperti itulah. Aku ingin kamu menjadi seorang kaasan nya Ayumi sekaligus... emm... sekaligus..."

"Sekaligus apa?" ucap Sakura penasaran.

"Istri ku." Ucap Sasuke pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Sakura.

"Hah? kenapa harus saya?" ucap Sakura bingung.

"Haruskah aku jelaskan?" ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal kepada Sakura karena dia slalu bertanya kepadanya.

"Saya memang butuh penjelasan dari anda."

"Aku ingin kamu menjadi kaasan nya Ayumi karena kamu bisa mengerti Ayumi dan aku merasa kamu itu pantas menjadi kaasan nya Ayumi. buktinya, Ayumi lebih memilih bercerita kepada mu tentang masalahnya yang sewaktu dulu dia menangis di sekolah nya daripada bercerita kepada tousan nya sendiri. Ayumi juga ingin kamu menjadi seorang kaasan nya kan?" Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

Sakura terdiam mendengarkan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. Sakura masih memasang wajah bingung sekaligus kaget. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjawab nya sekarang, sekarang kamu boleh pulang." Ucap Sasuke sambil mempersilahkan Sakura untuk pulang.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu."

"Mau diantar pulang?" tawar Sasuke.

"A-ah... tidak usah. Saya butuh waktu sendiri untuk memikirkan nya."

"Hn."

Sasuke mengantar Sakura sampai depan rumahnya. Sakura berjalan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke menatap kepergian Sakura dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Sekarang Sakura sedang berada di bis umum. Di bis umum itu tidaklah banyak penumpang. Sakura duduk di samping kaca bis umum itu.

Sejak menaiki bis umum itu, Sakura terus saja melamun memikirkan perkataan Sasuke 'Sakura, maukah kamu menjadi seorang kaasan nya Ayumi?' kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang dipikiran Sakura. Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Aku harus jawab apa? Aku benar-benar bingung.' Batin Sakura.

Bis itu berhenti di tempat pemberhentian bis didekat rumah Sakura. Sakura langsung turun dari bis umum itu dan berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil melamun kembali. Setelah sampai rumah, Sakura langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan salam kepada kaasan nya yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi.

Sakura merebahkan badannya di ranjang nya dan menyimpan tasnya di sisi nya. Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. 'Kenapa aku menjadi kebingungan seperti ini? benar-benar pertanyaan sulit. Aku tinggal jawab ya atau tidak saja itu sangat sulit sekali. Aku tidak ingin jawaban ku nanti tidak mengecewakan Sasuke-san dan Ayumi-chan.' batin Sakura sambil membalikan posisi badan nya kesamping sehingga Sakura berhadapan dengan tas nya.

Sakura menatap tas nya itu dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura teringat sesuatu. Sakura langsung mengambil tas itu dan mulai membukanya mengambil sesuatu yang ada di dalam tas nya tersebut. Ternyata Sakura mengambil selembar poto yang diberikan Ayumi tadi. Sakura tersenyum melihat poto itu dan tiba-tiba saja mukanya bersemu. 'Entah kenapa setiap aku melihat poto ini, wajah ku selalu memanas.' Batin Sakura.

Sakura memfokuskan penglihatan nya kepada poto itu kearah Sasuke yang memasang wajah datar sambil merangkul Sakura. 'Sasuke-san, anda adalah sosok tousan yang baik untuk putri mu. anda rela melakukan apa saja untuk putri mu dan itu membuat putri mu bahagia. Anda mempunyai sifat yang baik walau terkadang menyebalkan tapi itu memang anda. Dan seiring dengan berjalan nya waktu, aku memang mulai menyukai anda, Sasuke-san.'

**TBC**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... maafkan saya, saya telat mengupdate chapter 5 T^T *sembunyi di kolong kasur***

**Aku telat update chapter 5 karena modem ku abis masa paket nya dan gak sempet isi pulsa nya karena gak punya uang ( ._.)(-_- )**

**Dan lagi aku sempat bingung dengan kelanjutan cerita ini. Whehehe xD**

**oh ya chapter ini sudah panjang belum? ****apakah cerita nya masih menarik atau sudah tidak menarik? ._.a**

**Emm... terimakasih untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca dan mereview cerita ku yang chapter sebelum nya, aku terharu ternyata banyak juga yang ingin melihat kelanjutan cerita ini, padahal cerita ini jelek sekali :") *lebay***

**Pokonya saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak :"D**

**Jangan lupa review dan kasih aku saran, kritik dan komentaran ^^**

**Thanks to Reviews :  
hanazono yuri, Afisa UchirunoSS, **HH, **Nina317Elf, **Anggra1299, mako-chan, ** , **pikwang, eonniisoo males log in


	6. Chapter 6

Bis itu berhenti di tempat pemberhentian bis didekat rumah Sakura. Sakura langsung turun dari bis umum itu dan berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil melamun kembali. Setelah sampai rumah, Sakura langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan salam kepada kaasan nya yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi.

Sakura merebahkan badannya di ranjang nya dan menyimpan tasnya di sisi nya. Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. 'Kenapa aku menjadi kebingungan seperti ini? benar-benar pertanyaan sulit. Aku tinggal jawab ya atau tidak saja itu sangat sulit sekali. Aku tidak ingin jawaban ku nanti tidak mengecewakan Sasuke-san dan Ayumi-chan.' batin Sakura sambil membalikan posisi badan nya kesamping sehingga Sakura berhadapan dengan tas nya.

Sakura menatap tas nya itu dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura teringat sesuatu. Sakura langsung mengambil tas itu dan mulai membukanya mengambil sesuatu yang ada di dalam tas nya tersebut. Ternyata Sakura mengambil selembar poto yang diberikan Ayumi tadi. Sakura tersenyum melihat poto itu dan tiba-tiba saja mukanya bersemu. 'Entah kenapa setiap aku melihat poto ini, wajah ku selalu memanas.' Batin Sakura.

Sakura memfokuskan penglihatan nya kepada poto itu kearah Sasuke yang memasang wajah datar sambil merangkul Sakura. 'Sasuke-san, anda adalah sosok tousan yang baik untuk putri mu. anda rela melakukan apa saja untuk putri mu dan itu membuat putri mu bahagia. Anda mempunyai sifat yang baik walau terkadang menyebalkan tapi itu memang anda. Dan seiring dengan berjalan nya waktu, aku memang mulai menyukai anda, Sasuke-san.'

**Cintaku, Guru Private Putri Ku**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Drama & Family**

**Pairings : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**Warning : AU, semi OOC, mungkin TYPO(s), DLL.**

Sakura sekarang sedang bekerja sebagai guru private Ayumi. Sakura sedang mengajar Ayumi sedangkan Ayumi mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura. Kegiatan belajar-mengajar itu terlaksana selama 2 jam. Dan kini mereka sudah selesai melakukan kegiatan belajar-mengajar tersebut. "Akhirnya selesai juga." ucap Ayumi sambil menutup bukunya.

Hening melanda mereka berdua sampai Sakura memecahkan keheningan itu. "Ayumi-chan, sudah makan?" tanya Sakura.

"Belum. Buat makanan yuk, sensei?" usul Ayumi.

"Ayo." Ucap Sakura. Ayumi dan Sakura keluar dari kamar Ayumi dan berjalan beriringan menuju dapur.

Tidak terasa langit mulai menggelap tanda hari sudah mulai malam. Sasuke sudah pulang dari kerjanya. Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan langsung menghampiri ruang keluarga karena Sasuke mendengar suara televisi yang menyala dan dua orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Dan saat sampai di dekat pintu ruang keluarga, terlihat Sakura dan Ayumi sedang duduk menghadap televisi sambil mengobrol. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat mereka berdua. "Tadaima." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura dan Ayumi lansung mengalihkan pandangan nya dari televisi ke arah pintu ruang keluarga tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Sakura bersemu saat tidak sengaja tatapan Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu. Ayumi langsung berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. "Okaire, tousan." ucap Ayumi sambil memeluk pinggang Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kearah Ayumi dan mengacak-acak rambut Ayumi. Ayumi hanya tersenyum. "Emm... sa-saya mau mengambil tas saya dulu, di kamar Ayumi-chan." ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala nya. Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga itu sementara Sasuke dan Ayumi langsung duduk di sofa yang menghadap televisi. "Bagaimana hari mu disekolah? Tidak ada kejadian seperti dulu lagi?" ucap Sasuke.

"Menyenangkan, tousan. Tidak kok."

Sakura sudah kembali dari kamar Ayumi. Dia sudah membawa tas nya. "Sa-sasuke-san, Ayumi-chan, saya pamit pulang dulu. Permisi." Ucap Sakura.

Setelah mengucapkan itu Sakura langsung pergi keluar dari kediaman Uchiha itu. Sasuke yang awalnya akan berbicara pada Sakura langsung terhenti karena Sakura sudah pergi. 'Buru-buru sekali.' Batin Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan dengan terburu-buru keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Dia sekarang sedang berjalan menuju halte bis. Sakura menghela nafas begitu merasa dirinya sudah jauh dengan kediaman Uchiha. "Hah... aku takut Sasuke-san menanyakan jawaban pertanyaan nya itu karena aku belum menemukan jawaban nya. jadi, aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengan nya." gumam Sakura. Bis berhenti di depan Sakura. Sakura menaiki bis itu dan seperti biasa duduk di dekat jendela bis tersebut.

* * *

Seminggu sudah Sakura selalu menghindari Sasuke. Setiap Sasuke akan berbicara, Sakura selalu saja mengalihkan nya padahal Sasuke tidak akan menanyakan jawaban Sakura. Hari ini Sasuke pulang kerja pukul 3 sore karena tugas Sasuke di kantor nya untuk hari ini sudah selesai. Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar putrinya, Ayumi. Sasuke melihat Ayumi yang sudah selesai belajar bersama Sakura di dekat pintu kamar Ayumi.

Ayumi tersenyum senang karena belajar dan mengerjakan PR nya sudah selesai. Merasa ada yang memerhatikan, Ayumi melihat kearah pintu kamarnya dan tampak Sasuke dengan wajah datar nya. Sakura pun menatap nya dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut. "Tousan? kok sudah pulang?" tanya Ayumi menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Tugas tousan dikantor sudah selesai." Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Ayumi dan Sakura.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Ayumi kearah Sakura yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Tanpa sadar wajah mereka bersemu dan Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah lain. Sasuke melihat gelagat Sakura yang malu dan salting entah kenapa itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. 'Lucu sekali.' Batin Sasuke.

"Tousan, cari makan yuk? Aku baru saja selesai belajar dan belum makan." Ucap Ayumi.

"Mau makan dimana?" ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap ubun-ubun Ayumi.

"Di restoran yang ada di mall. Sekalian ingin jalan-jalan. Hehe..." ucap Ayumi sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kalau begitu."

"Yee... terimakasih, Tousan. sensei ikut ya?"

Sakura menatap Ayumi yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan ragu-ragu. "Kamu boleh ikut kok." Ucap Sasuke sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, sensei ikut." Ucap Sakura menyetujui ajakan Ayumi.

"Yee. Ayo sensei, tousan kita berangkat sekarang." Ucap Ayumi langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sakura langsung membawa tasnya dan berjalan menuju keluar rumah bersama Ayumi yang menarik tangan nya. Sakura melihat ke arah kirinya dan terlihat Sasuke sedang tersenyum menatap Ayumi yang sedang semangat ingin cepat-cepat ke mall. 'Aku memang benar-benar menyukainya.' Batin Sakura sambil tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Ayumi menuju mall dengan mobil Sasuke. Tidak lama mereka berangkat menuju mall dan sekarang mereka sudah sampai di mall. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Sasuke, Sakura dan Ayumi berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah restoran dengan Ayumi berjalan di tengah Sasuke dan Sakura. Sekarang Sasuke, Sakura dan Ayumi sudah berada di sebuah restoran. Dengan antusias Ayumi memanggil pelayan restoran itu dan memesan makanan yang dia inginkan. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Setelah mencatat pesanan mereka, pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan bangku itu. "Sepertinya makanan pesanan Ayumi dibuat nya lama deh." Ucap Ayumi.

"Iya. bersabarlah, Ayumi-chan." ucap Sakura sambil mengusap rambut Ayumi.

Ayumi hanya tersenyum kepada Sakura. Ayumi melihat sekeliling isi restoran itu dan matanya langsung tertuju pada area permainan untuk anak-anak di restoran itu. "Tousan, bolehkah Ayumi bermain disana?" pinta Ayumi kepada Sasuke sambil menujuk area permainan itu.

Sasuke melihat kearah apa yang Ayumi tunjuk. "Hn. Boleh."

"Yee... Ayumi kesana ya. kalau sudah ada makanannya panggil Ayumi kesana ya, tousan, sensei."

"Iya. hati-hati." ucap Sakura.

Ayumi langsung berlari dengan riangnya menuju area permainan itu meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke berdua disana. Suasana canggung menghampiri mereka berdua. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang memainkan handphone nya. Merasa dipandang, Sasuke melihat ke sebrang nya dan tampak Sakura sedang menatapnya lembut. Entah kenapa hati Sasuke menjadi tenang begitu matanya bertemu pandang dengan Sakura. Sasuke berdehem sehingga Sakura tersadar dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. "Seminggu ini kamu menghindari ku." ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura datar.

Sakura terkejut begitu mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke. 'Kenapa Sasuke-san bisa tau ya?' batin Sakura bingung.

Sakura hanya diam tidak merespon ucapan Sasuke. Hening melanda mereka berdua. 'Aku tidak suka dengan keadaan hening seperti ini.' batin Sakura lagi.

"Jadi, apa jawaban mu?" ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sakura kaget.

'Apa aku harus jawab sekarang?' Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya menunggu jawaban dari Sakura. Sakura menghela nafas. "Aku... menerimanya ah maksud ku ja-jawaban ku iya." Ucap Sakura dengan yakin dan sedikit gugup.

Rasanya sangat tidak percaya, lamaran Sasuke diterima oleh Sakura. Sungguh, perasaan Sasuke sekarang sangat bahagia. Secara tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke bergerak dan menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura terkejut begitu tangan nya di genggam oleh Sasuke. Blush... wajah Sakura pun bersemu. "Terimakasih, Sakura." ucap Sasuke sembari tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"I-iya, Sasuke-san." Ucap Sakura salting dan masih gugup.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih dulu? Untuk saling kenal lebih dalam satu sama lain terlebih dahulu sebelum menjalin hubungan yang sangat serius." Usul Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Itu terserah anda, Sasuke-san."

"Panggil aku Sasuke-kun, Sakura. Sekarang kita sudah mempunyai hubungan lebih. Jadi, bersikaplah biasa, jangan formal seperti itu."

"Baik, Sa-sasuke-k-kun." ucap Sakura malu-malu.

Seorang pelayan datang menuju bangku Sasuke dan Sakura dengan membawa makanan yang dipesan Sasuke, Sakura dan Ayumi. Sasuke langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan nya dan menatap sedikit kesal kepada pelayan itu. Setelah menyimpan makanan itu, pelayan itu pergi meninggalakn meja Sasuke dan Sakura. "A-aku panggil Ayumi-chan dulu." Ucap Sakura sembari beranjak dari duduk nya.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya mempersilahkan Sakura untuk memanggil Ayumi. Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam ditempat. Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. 'Aku akan menjadi seorang suami lagi? Sungguh tidak percaya. Ini seperti mimpi. Entah kenapa perasaan ku sangatlah senang dan bahagia.' Batin Sasuke tidak percaya.

'Perasaan ku saat ini sangat lah bahagia sekali. Entah kenapa.' Batin Sakura sembari tersenyum melihat Ayumi yang berjalan menghampiri nya.

"Sensei kenapa disini?" tanya Ayumi.

"Pesanan kita sudah datang. Yuk kita makan." Ucap Sakura.

Ayumi mengangguk. mereka berdua berjalan menuju bangku dimana ada Sasuke sedang menunggu mereka berdua. Setelah mengisi perut mereka dengan makanan, mereka bertiga jalan-jalan mengelilingi mall. Tangan Ayumi menggandengan tangan Sasuke dan Sakura. suasana diantara mereka seperti sebuah keluarga sederhana yang bahagia. Banyak yang menatap kagum ke arah mereka.

Ayumi menghentikan jalan nya begitu melihat sebuah toko buku. Sakura dan Sasuke pun otomatis berhenti jalan karena tangan mereka di pegang oleh Ayumi. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura kepada Ayumi.

Ayumi menatap tousan nya dengan wajah memelas. "Komik?" ucap Sasuke.

Ayumi tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala dengan senang. Sasuke menghela nafas. "Ya sudah. Ayo kita kesana." Ucap Sasuke pasrah.

"Yee.. terimakasih tousan. tousan baik deh." Ucap Ayumi kegirangan.

Ayumi menarik tangan Sakura dan Sasuke untuk memasuki toko buku itu. Ayumi langsung melepaskan pegangan tangan nya pada tangan Sakura dan Sasuke begitu mereka sudah di tempat rak khusus komik. Sakura terkikik melihat Ayumi yang antusias nya melihat komik-komik yang ada disana. "Ayumi-chan lucu. Hihi" ucap Sakura sembari terkikik.

"Dia memang begitu. setiap ke mall, dia pasti ingin beli komik." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut ternyata Sasuke sudah ada di belakang nya. "O-oh begitu." ucap Sakura.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di mall dengan menghampiri toko-toko yang Ayumi ingin masuki. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menuruti kemauan Ayumi. Kini, mereka beristirahat di sebuah toko yang menjual aneka ice cream. "Tousan, aku ingin ice cream strawberry dan vanilla." Ucap Ayumi.

"Hn. Sakura, kamu mau?" tawar Sasuke.

"A-aku samakan saja dengan Ayumi-chan."

Sasuke pergi menuju tempat pemesanan ice cream. Ayumi mengambil buku komik yang ada di kantong kresek putih yang Sakura pegang. Buku komik yang dibelinya saat di toko buku. Sakura melihat isi kantong kresek itu. Terdapat banyak aksesoris. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Ayumi-chan, suka sama aksesoris?" tanya Sakura.

"Yah begitulah." Ucap Ayumi tidak mengalihkan pandangan nya dari komik.

"Lain kali kalau mau beli aksesoris, jangan terlalu banyak seperti ini. ini pemborosan. Tidak langsung sekaligus kan Ayumi memakai aksesoris ini? dan bukan nya di rumah, aksesoris Ayumi-chan banyak dan masih bagus-bagus?"

"Iya, aksesoris Ayumi dirumah bagus-bagus dan banyak. Ayumi suka mengoleksinya, Sensei. Tousan juga tidak protes kok" Ucap Ayumi cemberut.

"Sebaiknya kebiasaan mu ini yang suka mengumpulkan aksesoris, jangan keseringan. Mending uang nya ditabungkan untuk keperluan nanti." Ucap Sakura menasihati Ayumi.

"Iya deh, sensei." Ucap Ayumi masih cemberut.

Sasuke kembali sambil membawa dua ice cream. Ayumi yang awalnya cemberut langsung tersenyum begitu melihat tousan nya kembali dengan membawa ice cream. Sasuke memberikan salah satu ice cream itu kepada Ayumi. Ayumi menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Terimakasih, tousan."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum merespon ucapan Ayumi. Sasuke memberikan ice cream yang satunya lagi kepada Sakura. dengan malu-malu Sakura menerimanya. "A-arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

Tiba-tiba Ayumi menghentikan acara memakan ice cream nya. Ayumi menatap bingung kepada Sasuke dan Sakura. "Sasuke-kun? sejak kapan sensei memanggil tousan dengan sebutan itu? bukan nya panggil seperti itu berarti kalian sudah akrab dan dekat?" ucap Ayumi polos.

"Yah seperti itulah. Tousan sudah dekat dengan sensei mu ini. dan juga sensei mu ini akan menjadi kaasan mu."

Ayumi masih menatap bingung Sasuke. "Maksud tousan?" ucap Ayumi tidak mengerti.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Maksud tousan, sensei mu akan menjadi ibu tiri mu."

Ayumi memasang wajah tidak percaya. Dia menatap Sakura yang sedikit salah tingkah. Ayumi tersenyum dan langsung berteriak dengan bahagia nya. "Yee... Ayumi akan punya kaasan lagi."

"Sst.. Ayumi-chan jangan berteriak." Ucap Sakura mengisyaratkan Ayumi untuk diam.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat putrinya yang sedang kegirangan dan kekasihnya-ah lebih tepatnya calon istrinya yang sedang kepanikan karena Ayumi berteriak-teriak. Calon istri ya? ah sungguh ini tidak percaya.

Siang telah berlalu dan kini malam telah tiba. Tepat pukul 7 malam, Sakura diantar pulang menuju rumahnya oleh Sasuke. dan sekarang mobil Sasuke sudah terparkir di depan rumah Sakura. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

"Ayumi-chan, mau main kerumah sensei dulu?" tawar Sakura kepada Ayumi.

Ayumi menatap Sasuke yang kebetulan juga Sasuke sedang menatapnya. "Boleh tidak tousan?"

"Terserah kamu saja. asal jangan lama. Sudah malam."

"Aku ingin main dulu ke rumah sensei yang sekarang sudah menjadi calon kaasan ku. hihi" ucap Ayumi sambil cekikikan.

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba bersemu setelah mendengan ucapan dari Ayumi. "Su-sudah lah. Yuk kita kerumah sensei."

Sakura turun dari mobil di ikuti oleh Ayumi dan Sasuke. begitu sampai di depan pintu rumah, Sakura mengetuk pintu itu dan beberapa menit kemudian pintu terbuka dan tampak seorang wanita dewasa berumur sekitar 45 tahunan membuka pintu itu. sebut saja wanita dewasa ini Haruno Mebuki. Kaasan dari seorang Sakura. "Okaire, Sakura-chan. kamu pulang bersama siapa?" Ucap Mebuki.

"Aku pulang bersama keluarga Uchiha. Sakura mengajak mereka untuk mampir dulu kerumah."

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, Sakura. Ayo masuk." Ucap Mebuki mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk.

Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah disusul oleh Sasuke dan Ayumi. Sakura mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Ayumi duduk di ruang tamu. Sasuke dan Ayumi duduk di sofa. Sedangkan Sakura dia duduk kursi sebrang Sasuke dan Ayumi. "Tadi itu kaasan nya sensei ya?" tanya Ayumi.

"Iya."

"Rumah sensei nyaman juga ya."

"Sakura aku ingin berbicara dengan kaasan mu." ucap Sasuke.

"Bicara apa?"

"Tentang hubungan kita."

"Ma-maksud anda?" ucap Sakura bingung.

"Aku akan melamar mu."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan terkejut. "Hah? bukannnya Sasuke-kun bilang kita akan menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih dulu?"

"Iya. aku hanya ingin melamarmu dan membuktikan kepada kaasan mu bahwa aku serius dengan hubungan kita ini."

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggil kaasan dulu."

Sakura beranjak dari duduk nya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu itu. Ayumi yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan percakapan Sasuke dan Sakura hanya memasang wajah bingung tidak mengerti. Sakura kembali bersama kaasan nya. Sakura dan kaasan nya duduk di sebrang Sasuke dan Ayumi. "Ada apa ya, Sasuke-san?" tanya Mebuki.

"Ayumi kita ke kamar sensei yuk." Ajak Sakura kepada Ayumi.

"Ayo."

Sakura dan Ayumi pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Mebuki di ruang tamu itu. "Basan, saya ingin melamar Sakura untuk menjadi seorang istri saya." Ucap Sasuke langsung pada inti nya.

Mebuki terkejut dengan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. "Melamar? Apa maksud anda? Bukannya anda mempunyai seorang istri?" tanya Mebuki bingung.

"Saya dan istri saya sudah bercerai tujuh tahun yang lalu. Saya seorang duda."

"Ah maafkan baasan."

Hening seketika melanda mereka berdua. "Bisakah saya berbicara dengan tousan nya Sakura?"

Mebuki menghela nafas. "Tousan nya Sakura sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi."

"Ma-maafkan aku, baasan."

"Tidak apa." Ucap Mebuki tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Jadi, apakah basan merestui ku bila aku melamar dan menikahi Sakura?"

Mebuki menghela nafas lagi. "Basan sih terserah Sakura nya. apabila Sakura bersedia maka basan akan merestui kalian dan begitu juga sebaliknya."

"Saya sudah berbicara dengan Sakura dan dia bersedia."

"Ya berarti, basan merestui hubungan kalian bila Sakura bersedia. Tapi, tolong jagalah Sakura. Dia adalah putri ku satu-satu nya. Cintailah dia sepenuh hati, terimalah dia apa adanya. Jangan biarkan dia sakit hati dan menangis." Pesan Mebuki kepada Sasuke.

Deg, tiba-tiba saja dada Sasuke seperti di cubit oleh ucapan Mebuki tadi. 'Apakah aku mencintai Sakura?' batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

Tidak terasa hari sudah semakin malam. Sasuke dan Ayumi pamit pulang kepada Mebuki dan Sakura. Setelah pamit, Sasuke dan Ayumi keluar dari rumah kediaman Haruno diantar oleh Sakura sampai depan rumah. "Terimakasih Sasuke-kun untuk hari ini." ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. Maaf merepotkan selama kita disini."

"Ah tidak kok tidak. Ayumi-chan kapan-kapan main lagi ya kerumah sensei." Ucap Sakura kepada Ayumi.

"Iya sensei." Ucap Ayumi sembari tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayumi kamu masuk duluan saja ke mobil. Tousan ingin berbicara dengan Sakura-sensei mu ini sebentar." Perintah Sasuke kepada Ayumi untuk duluan ke mobil.

Ayumi menuruti perkataan Sasuke dan langsung berjalan menuju mobil Sasuke. "Oh ya, beberapa hari lagi kita akan mengadakan acara pertunangan kita. Jadi, bersiaplah"

Sakura mendengar ucapan itu dari Sasuke wajahnya tiba-tiba bersemu dan dengan kakunya Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Emm... anda ingin berbicara apa ya dengan saya sehingga meyuruh Ayumi-chan untuk masuk ke mobil terlebih dahulu?" ucap Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Hey, sudah kubilang bersikaplah seperti biasa. Jangan formal seperti itu." ucap Sasuke menatap sebal kepada Sakura.

"Ah maaf, Sasuke-kun. saya belum terbiasa." Ucap Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn. Aku pulang dulu."

Tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak dan mengangkat dagu Sakura sehingga kini wajah Sakura berhadapan dengan wajah Sasuke. mereka saling tatap dan CUP Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura singkat dan setelah itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang memasang wajah kaget dan bersemu. 'Apakah tadi Sasuke-kun mencium ku?' batin Sakura tidak percaya.

Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci pintu itu. Sasuke sekarang sedang berada di mobilnya bersama Ayumi. Ayumi duduk disamping Sasuke yang sedang menyetir mobil itu. 'Kenapa tiba-tiba aku mencium nya? Argh... gila.'

Sasuke mengingat kejadian saat dirinya mencium Sakura tadi dan tiba-tiba saja wajah nya bersemu. Ayumi yang kebetulan sedang menatap tousan nya menatap bingung tousan nya. "Wajah tousan memerah, tousan sakit?" Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala merespon ucapan Ayumi.

**TBC**

Ehem... hay saya kembali lagi dengan membawakan chapter 6 xD~~~~  
Sebelum nya, saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan mengupdate chapter 6, saya sempat kebingungan melanjutkan cerita ini x) *plak  
tapi walau kebingungan akhirnya selesai juga chapter 6 hehe :D  
bagaimana dengan chapter 6, menarik? gak menarik?  
maaf kalau tidak menarik dan mengecewakan (_ _)  
seperti biasa saya butuh saran, komentar, dan kritikan dari para readers :D jadi review ya x)

Thanks to Reviews :  
Faki, HH,** Afisa UchirunoSS**, ** , **Mako-chan, Always sasusaku, **AkasunaAnggi, **eonniisoo males login lagi


	7. Chapter 7

Tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak dan mengangkat dagu Sakura sehingga kini wajah Sakura berhadapan dengan wajah Sasuke. mereka saling tatap dan CUP Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura singkat dan setelah itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang memasang wajah kaget dan bersemu. 'Apakah tadi Sasuke-kun mencium ku?' batin Sakura tidak percaya.

Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci pintu itu. Sasuke sekarang sedang berada di mobilnya bersama Ayumi. Ayumi duduk disamping Sasuke yang sedang menyetir mobil itu. 'Kenapa tiba-tiba aku mencium nya? Argh... gila.'

Sasuke mengingat kejadian saat dirinya mencium Sakura tadi dan tiba-tiba saja wajah nya bersemu. Ayumi yang kebetulan sedang menatap tousan nya menatap bingung tousan nya. "Wajah tousan memerah, tousan sakit?"

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala merespon ucapan Ayumi.

**Cintaku, Guru Private Putri Ku**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Drama & Family**

**Pairings : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**Warning : AU, semi OOC, mungkin TYPO(s), DLL.**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan tidak terasa hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke sudah berjalan 2 minggu. Bahkan Sasuke sudah melamar Sakura dan kini sudah resmi bahwa Haruno Sakura adalah tunangan Uchiha Sasuke. mereka melaksanakan tunangan itu 3 hari setelah Sasuke berbicara bersama kaasan nya Sakura.

Walau status Sakura sudah menjadi tunangan dari tousan nya Ayumi yang merupakan muridnya, Sakura tetap menjadi seorang guru private nya Ayumi. Ayumi sangatlah senang sekali begitu tau bahwa guru private kesayangan nya akan menjadi kaasan nya. Dia selalu membangga-banggakan Sakura kepada teman-teman nya bahwa dia akan mempunyai kaasan lagi.

Siang hari, lebih tepat nya pukul 12 siang, kelas Ayumi sudah bubar dan sekarang Ayumi sedang menunggu jemputan nya di dekat gerbang sekolah bersama Rei, teman sekelas Ayumi, putra dari pasangan Yamanaka Ino dan Shimura Sai. "Aduh... tousan lama banget deh." Ucap Ayumi sebal.

"Mungkin tousan mu masih di jalan, Ayumi-chan." ucap Rei.

Terlihat seorang wanita dewasa berambut merah dan berumur sekitar 30 tahunan berjalan kearah Ayumi dan Rei yang sedang menunggu jemputan mereka. Wanita itu tampak sibuk dengan handphone nya sehingga dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Ayumi yang berdiri di depan nya. Ayumi yang memang melihat kearah jalan juga tidak menyadari adanya wanita itu berjalan menghampiri nya. BRUK, wanita dewasa itu tidak sengaja menubruk ayumi hingga jatuh. "Aww..." Teriak Ayumi.

"Ayumi. kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rei sedikit khawatir dan membantu Ayumi untuk berdiri.

"Ya ampun, maafkan basan ya anak manis." Ucap wanita dewasa itu meminta maaf kepada Ayumi.

Ayumi menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. 'Rambut basan ini berwarna merah, warna bola matanya seperti ku. aku seperti pernah melihat basan ini disuatu tempat. Tapi, dimana?' batin Ayumi.

Wanita itu menyamakan tinggi nya dengan Ayumi. Dia mengusap pundak Ayumi. "Kenapa kamu menatap basan seperti itu? basan kan sudah bilang minta maaf."

"Nama basan siapa?" tanya Ayumi tiba-tiba.

Wanita itu menatap Ayumi sedikit bingung. "Nama basan Karin." Ucap wanita itu yang ternyata bernama Karin.

Ayumi terkejut begitu wanita itu menyebut kan namanya. 'Karin? Jangan-jangan dia...' batin Ayumi.

Secara tiba-tiba Ayumi langsung memeluk erat wanita bernama Karin itu. Karin terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu oleh Ayumi. "Kaasan Karin. Aku merindukan mu. akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan mu, kaasan." Ucap Ayumi senang.

Karin sedikit terkejut dan makin bingung begitu mendengar Ayumi memanggilnya dengan sebutan kaasan. "Kaasan?" ucap Karin bingung.

Ayumi melepaskan pelukan nya pada Karin dan menatap Karin senang serta menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya. Aku Uchiha Ayumi. aku putri dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Karin."

Seketika itu juga Karin langsung memeluk Ayumi dan memasang wajah tekejut, senang dan terharu. "Kamu benar-benar Ayumi? putri ku? Ayumi-chan, kamu sudah besar." Ucap Karin senang dan mempererat pelukan nya pada Ayumi.

Rei yang sedari tadi disana hanya diam menyaksikan mereka berdua. 'Seperti drama yang ditonton kaasan dirumah.' Batin Rei.

"Ayumi-chan apa kabar mu? kamu baik-baik sajakan tanpa kaasan? Tousan mu tidak menyakiti mu kan?" ucap Karin sembari mengusap-usap pipi Ayumi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kaasan. Tousan tidak pernah menyakiti ku. tousan sangatlah baik."

"Syukurlah Ayumi-chan kalau tousan mu baik dan bisa merawat mu tanpa kaasan."

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti di samping mereka berdua. Kaca mobil itu terbuka dan tampak terlihat pria dewasa seumuran dengan Karin berambut putih duduk dikursi kemudi. "Karin, darimana saja kamu?" teriaknya.

Karin berdiri dan berjalan mendekati mobil itu. "Sui, aku tadi sudah makan di sebuah restoran sekitar sini. oh ya sui, aku sudah bertemu dengan putri ku." ucap Karin senang.

"Putri? Maksud mu putri mu dengan mantan suami mu itu?!"

Karin menggangguk. Karin kembali lagi menghampiri Ayumi. "Ayumi-chan, kaasan harus pergi dari sini. kaasan senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan mu. maaf kan kaasan selama ini tidak pernah bertemu dengan mu dan merawat mu." ucap Karin menatap Ayumi sedih sembari mengusap ubun-ubun Ayumi.

"Kaasan mau pergi meninggalkan Ayumi lagi? Kaasan jangan tinggalkan Ayumi lagi. Ayumi ingin bersama kaasan. Apa kaasan gak sayang sama Ayumi sehingga meninggalkan Ayumi?" ucap Ayumi hampir menangis.

Karin menatap Ayumi dengan tatapan tidak tega. Karin terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kamu ikut saja ya bersama kaasan. Kasih tau teman mu, kalau ada tousan mu yang menjemput bilang kamu sudah pulang bersama kaasan Karin."

Ayumi langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk senang. Ayumi menatap Rei yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Rei-kun, aku akan pulang bersama kaasan Karin. Bila kamu belum ada yang menjemput tapi tousan ku datang, tolong ya kasih tau tousan ku." ucap Ayumi kepad Rei.

Rei hanya menganggukkan kepala nya. Ayumi dan Karin langsung naik mobil dan pergi meninggalkan kawasan konoha elementary school. Sasuke sekarang sedang bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja pekerjaan Sasuke jadi sangatlah banyak. Sasuke melihat jam dinding diruang kerjanya sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.25. "Aku belum menjemput Ayumi. Tapi ini pekerjaan harus selesai sekarang. Bagaimana ini?" ucap Sasuke kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba saja dipikiran Sasuke terlintas nama Sakura. "Oh ya, aku bisa menyuruh Sakura." ucap Sasuke sembari mengambil handphone nya di saku celana nya.

Setelah mencari no Sakura, Sasuke langsung menghubungi no Sakura dan tidak lama kemudian terdengan suara Sakura. _"Moshi-moshi. Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"_ tanya Sakura langsung pada inti nya.

"Sakura bisakah kamu menjemput Ayumi di sekolahnya sekarang?"

"_Bisa kok. Kenapa Sasuke-kun menyuruh ku untuk menjemputnya?" _tanya Sakura.

"Aku sedang sibuk. Maaf Sakura."

"_Oh begitu. baiklah aku akan menjemput Ayumi sekarang. Tidak usah minta maaf Sasuke-kun." _

"Hn. Sampai jumpa."

Telpon pun diakhiri oleh Sasuke. setelah itu, Sasuke melihat meja nya yang penuh dengan berkas-berkas dan menghela nafas. Sakura sekarang sudah berada di sekolah Ayumi dengan mengendarai motor matic pemberian dari Sasuke. Sasuke sengaja memberikan motor itu kepada Sakura agar Sakura bisa cepat untuk datang kerumahnya untuk mengajar Ayumi dan bisa pulang kerumahnya tanpa harus naik bis umum lagi.

Sakura melihat-lihat sekitar sekolah itu, mencari Ayumi. namun Sakura tidak menemukan Ayumi dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata biru cerah. Sakura menghampiri anak laki-laki itu dan turun dari motor nya. "Emm.. maaf de, apakah kamu mengenal Uchiha Ayumi?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya. basan siapa?" tanya Rei menatap bingung Sakura.

"Basan guru private nya. apakah Ayumi sudah keluar dari kelas nya?"

"Ayumi tadi sudah di jemput sama kaasan nya." ucap Rei polos.

Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Rei. "Kaasan? Maksud kamu?"

"Tadi Ayumi-chan berkata pada ku dia akan pulang bersama kaasan emm... kaasan nya itu bernama siapa ya? ka-ka apa ya? kain eh bukan. Rei lupa lagi nama kaasan nya Ayumi, basan." Ucap Rei kebingungan.

'Apa jangan-jangan Ayumi-chan pulang bersama kaasan nya itu yang bernama Karin? Ya ampun aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus berkata apa pada Sasuke-kun nanti?' batin Sakura.

"O-oh begitu ya. terimakasih emm... siapa ya nama kamu?" ucap Sakura.

"Shimura Rei."

"Terimakasih Rei. Kenapa Rei belum pulang?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku belum di jemput."

"Dimana rumah mu? biar basan antar kamu menuju rumah mu." ajak Sakura kepada Rei.

"Rumah ku di toko bunga Yamanaka."

"Ayo naik motor basan." Ucap Sakura yang sudah naik motor nya.

Rei yang memang sudah sedari tadi menunggu jemputan nya namun tak kunjung datang juga akhirnya ikut dengan Sakura. Sakura mulai menjalankan motornya menuju toko bunga Yamanaka. Tidak lama untuk sampai di toko bunga Yamanaka, Sakura melihat di depan toko bunga itu banyak sekali orang berlalu-lalang disana dan itu membuat Sakura berdecak kagum. 'Hebat, toko bunga Yamanaka rame sekali'. Batin Sakura takjub.

Rei turun dari motor Sakura. "Emm... terimakasih basan sudah mau mengantarkan ku pulang." Ucap Rei tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Sama-sama." Ucap Sakura.

Saat Rei akan masuk ke dalam toko bunga, tiba-tiba seorang wanita dewasa berumur sekitar 27 tahunan datang menghampiri Rei. "Rei-kun, kamu pulang bersama siapa? Maafkan kaasan tidak menjemputmu." tanya wanita itu sedikit khawatir kepada Rei.

"Rei pulang sama guru private nya Ayumi-chan."

Kaasan nya Rei, Shimura Ino melihat kearah Sakura yang sedang menatap nya dan kemudian dia tersenyum kearah nya. Ino langsung membungkukkan badan nya kearah Sakura. "Terimakasih sudah mau mengantar putra saya pulang ke rumah nya. Maaf merepotkan."

"O-oh, tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Sakura sembari mengibas-ngibas kan tangan kanan nya.

"Oh ya, bukannya tousan Ayumi-chan itu Uchiha Sasuke?"

"I-iya."

"Aku mendengar gosip dari kaasan nya teman-teman Rei-kun katanya Sasuke telah bertunangan dengan guru private putrinya. Apakah gosip itu benar? Kalau benar, berarti anda calon nyonya Uchiha." Ucap Ino menggoda Sakura.

"Eh..." Sakura sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan Ino. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Sakura bersemu. "I-itu emm... ya seperti itulah." Ucap Sakura salah tingkah.

"Kyaa~~ ternyata benar ya. selamat ya, kamu telah melelehkan hati Sasuke yang membeku selama tujuh tahun itu." ucap Ino girang.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menatap Ino. "Kasan, jangan ngegosip. Masih ada pelanggan di toko." Ucap Rei menyadarkan Ino.

"Ya ampun, kaasan kelupaan, Rei-kun. oh ya aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, nama ku Shimura Ino istri dari seorang pelukis terkenal yaitu Shimura Sai. Kamu?" ucap Ino memperkenalkan diri.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Boleh ya aku panggil kamu Sakura? kapan-kapan kita ngobrol lagi ya." ucap Ino.

Sakura menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum merespon ucapan Ino. Ino dan Rei masuk ke dalam toko bunga itu. Sakura langsung menjalankan motornya menuju kediaman Uchiha. Setelah sampai, Sakura diam di depan rumah Uchiha itu dan langsung menghubungi Sasuke.

"_Hn. Ada apa?"_

"Sasuke-kun, apa boleh aku ke kantor mu?"

"_Hah? ada apa? Emang nya kamu tidak mengajar Ayumi?"_

"Ini sangat penting. Boleh kan Sasuke-kun?"

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam tidak menjawab Sakura. terdengar helaan nafas. _"Silahkan kalau itu penting."_

Sakura langsung mengakhiri sambungan telepon nya dengan Sasuke dan menyimpan handphone di tas kecil nya. Sakura langsung menancap gas motor matic nya menuju ke tempat kerja calon suaminya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Tidak butuh waktu banyak, Sakura sudah sampai di kantor perusahaan Uchiha. Sakura berjalan menuju meja resepsionis. "Permisi, ruang Uchiha Sasuke dimana?" ucap Sakura kepada penjaga resepsionis.

"Maaf, anda siapa? Ada keperluan apa anda dengan Sasuke-san?"

"Saya Haruno Sakura. keperluan penting. tolong lah, beritahu saya dimana letak ruang kerja Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura memohon kepada penjaga resepsionis itu.

"Apakah anda sudah membuat janji?"

"Sudah tadi."

Penjaga resepsionis itu memberi tahukan dimana letak ruang kerja Sasuke kepada Sakura. setelah berterimakasih, Sakura sedikit berlari menuju ruang kerja Sasuke. Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruang kerja Sasuke, Sakura mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Sasuke sedikit tergesa-gesa. Mendengar teriak 'masuk' di dalam ruang itu, Sakura membuka pintu ruang kerja Sasuke. Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang membaca sebuah berkas di meja kerjanya. 'Aku tidak boleh mengganggu nya dulu. Dia sedang banyak pekerjaan.' Batin Sakura melihat Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan nya dari berkas yang ada ditangan nya kepada Sakura.

"Aa... sebaiknya Sasuke-kun cepat selesai kan pekerjaan mu. aku akan menunggu Sasuke-kun disini." Ucap Sakura sembari duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Hn. Ayumi sudah dijemput?"

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu. "A-aku tidak akan berbicara sebelum Sasuke-kun menyelesaikan pekerjaan."

Sasuke dengan cepat nya langsung menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya. butuh setengah jam Sasuke menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya. Sasuke menyerahkan pekerjaan nya kepada Itachi selaku pemimpin perusahaan. Sasuke duduk di dekat Sakura. "Dimana Ayumi?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura sedikit ragu untuk bercerita kepada Sasuke. menghela nafas, akhirnya Sakura menceritakan kejadian yang dia alami tadi. Sasuke terkejut mendengar cerita dari Sakura. "KARIN?! Ayumi dibawa pulang Karin?!" Ucap Sasuke terkejut.

Sakura mengangguk takut. Selama ini, dia belum pernah melihat Sasuke yang sangat terkejut seperti itu. Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau kamu hubungi ponsel Ayumi-chan? bukan kah Ayumi diberi ponsel?" usul Sakura.

Sasuke langsung mengambil handphone nya di saku celana nya dan langsung menghubungi no ponsel Ayumi. sambungan pun terhubungi dan terdengar suara Ayumi. Sasuke sengaja men-loudspeaker kan handphone nya supaya Sakura bisa mendengar percakapan nya dengan Ayumi. _"Moshi-moshi. Tousan, ada apa?"_

"Ayumi, kamu dimana? Tousan akan menjemput mu sekarang juga!"

"_Ayumi sedang berada di apartemen kaasan Karin. Tousan jangan jemput Ayumi dulu. Ayumi ingin bersama kaasan Karin dulu."_

"Tapi Ayumi..." "Tousan mu tidak akan menjemput mu, Ayumi-chan. bersenang-senanglah dengan kaasan mu. bukan nya Ayumi-chan ingin bertemu dengan kaasan karin kan?" ucap Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap kesal kearah Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa, percayalah." Ucap Sakura meyakinkan Sasuke sembari menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Entah kenapa Sasuke sedikit tenang begitu Sakura menggenggam tangan nya. Sasuke menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, kamu hati-hati disana. jika terjadi sesuatu, langsung hubungi tousan." ucap Sasuke kepada Ayumi.

"_Iya tousan. Ayumi janji jika terjadi sesuatu akan menghubungi tousan. terimakasih tousan, aku sayang tousan." _

Ayumi mengakhiri sambungan telepon nya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke menyimpan handphone nya di meja yang ada di depan nya. "Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Ayumi." ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus takut? Ayumi-chan sekarang sedang bersama kaasan nya yang pasti akan menjaganya, Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura tetap menggenggam tangan Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas genggaman tangan Sakura. "Aku takut bukan karena itu. aku takut Karin mempengaruhi Ayumi yang tidak-tidak." Sasuke menyandarkan kening nya di bahu kanan Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke disamping nya dengan tatapan kasihan. 'Ternyata Sasuke-kun mempunyai sikap yang seperti ini juga. aku baru pertama kali ini melihat Sasuke-kun yang rapuh seperti ini. begitu sayang kah kamu pada Ayumi-chan? Ayumi-chan kamu beruntung mempunyai seorang tousan seperti Sasuke-kun.' batin Sakura.

"Sstt... sudahlah Sasuke-kun. seorang kaasan yang baik tidak akan memperlakukan putrinya seperti itu." ucap Sakura sembari mengusap lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak merespon ucapan Sakura. Sasuke menikmati usapan Sakura. 'Semoga kamu baik-baik saja, Ayumi-chan.' batin Sasuke sembari memejamkan matanya.

Ayumi sekarang sedang berada di sebuah apartemen milik Karin dan Suigetsu. Ayumi duduk bersama Karin. Mereka berdua sedang berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan mereka. "Ternyata, kaasan Karin cantik ya." ucap Ayumi menatap senang kearah Karin.

Karin mendengar ucapan itu dari Ayumi hanya tersenyum dan tersipu malu. "Terimakasih, Ayumi-chan. Ayumi-chan juga cantik."

Hening seketika melanda mereka berdua sampai Ayumi memecahkan keheningan itu. "Kaasan, siapa laki-laki tadi yang menyupir mobil?" tanya Ayumi.

"Dia adalah suami kaasan."

"Oh begitu. kaasan sudah menikah lagi?"

Karin menganggukkan kepala. "Iya. dia adalah ayah tiri mu."

"Oh begitu. oh ya, tousan juga mau menikah loh, kaasan."

"Menikah? Dengan siapa?" tanya Karin.

"Dengan guru private ku. Sakura-sensei."

Karin terdiam mendengar ucapan Ayumi. tiba-tiba Karin menyeringai. "Berarti kamu akan punya ibu tiri?"

"Iya."

"Ayumi-chan tau tidak, ibu tiri itu suka jahat pada anak tirinya. Mereka Cuma baik kalau ada suaminya saja." ucap Karin memasang ekspresi takut.

"Hah, benarkah? Tapi, Sakura-sensei enggak jahat, kaasan."

"Mereka kan belum menikah. Ayumi-chan tau tidak cerita Cinderella?"

"Tau"

"Tousan nya Cinderella menikah lagi kan dan ibu tirinya sangat jahat pada Cinderella. Menganggap Cinderella pembantunya, padahal Cinderella anak tirinya. Dan lagi ibu tirinya Cinderella suka menyiksa Cinderella. Nah seperti itulah gambaran ibu tiri." Ucap Karin menatap serius kearah Ayumi.

Ayumi yang sedari tadi diam terpaku mendengar ucapan Karin memasang wajah takut. Karin langsung memeluk Ayumi dan tersenyum senang ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai dan Ayumi tidak mengetahui itu. "Aku tidak mau punya ibu tiri. Ibu tiri jahat, Cuma baik didepan suami baru nya saja." ucap Ayumi sembari menatap Karin.

"Hah? Kenapa tidak mau punya ibu tiri?" tanya Karin memasang wajah pura-pura bingung dan kaget.

"Aku takut dijadikan pembantu dan disiksa oleh ibu tiri." Ucap Ayumi kembali memeluk Karin.

"Sstt... tidak apa. Kaasan ada disini bersama mu." ucap Karin sembari mengusap punggung Ayumi.

Sakura sekarang masih berada di kantor Sasuke. Sasuke kembali bekerja sedangkan Sakura dia tertidur di sofa. Tiba-tiba Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaan nya dan menatap Sakura khawatir. "Ada apa?" ucap Sasuke mengambil gelas berisi air putih yang berada di meja kerja nya dan menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dia memegang dadanya yang naik turun karena nafasnya tidak beraturan. "A-aku mimpi buruk."

"Minum dulu." Ucap Sasuke menyodorkan gelas itu kearah mulut Sakura.

Sakura meminum air itu dibantu oleh Sasuke. "Mimpi apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku mimpi Ayumi-chan tidak mau Sasuke-kun menikahi ku. dia tidak mau mempunyai ibu tiri." Ucap Sakura menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memasang ekspresi sedih.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Aku takut itu terjadi, Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura tiba-tiba menangis.

"Sstt... tenanglah. Itu Cuma mimpi." Ucap Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukan nya.

"Aku takut. Hiks..." Sakura mempererat pelukan nya pada Sasuke.

'Perasaan ku semakin tidak enak saja.' Batin Sasuke.

* * *

Malam hari kemudian, Sasuke sekarang sudah pulang kerja. Dia sedang berada di rumahnya sendirian. Sakura? dia sudah pulang kerumahnya saat Sasuke pulang kerja. Sasuke mengutak-atik handphonenya dan langsung menghubungi seseorang. Suara sambungan telepon pun terdengar dihandphone Sasuke. _"Moshi-moshi. Ada apa tousan?" _ucap seorang yang ditelpon Sasuke.

"Ayumi, kamu dimana? Tousan akan menjemput mu sekarang."

_"Ayumi masih di apartement nya kaasan. Ayumi gak mau pulang sekarang."_

"Tapi Ayumi, kamu harus pulang sekarang juga."

"_Ayumi gak mau pulang." _Teriak Ayumi.

"Ayumi jangan Be-"

"_Halo, Sasuke-kun apa kabar?" _

Sasuke menghentikan ucapan nya begitu mendengar suara seorang wanita dewasa di telepon nya. Sasuke yang sudah tau suara siapa itu, dia mengepalkan tangannya. "Biarkan. putri ku. pulang. sekarang." Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan disetiap ucapan nya.

"_Ya ampun, kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku. tidak berubah ya kamu, Sasuke-kun. oh ya, masih ingatkah dengan ku?" _

"Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi. Aku ingin putriku untuk pulang sekarang."

"_Oh Sasuke-kun, putri mu adalah putri ku juga. Ayumi-chan adalah putri kita. Kau lupa Sasuke-kun bahwa aku yang melahirkan nya. tadi Ayumi-chan sudah bilang pada mu bahwa dia tidak mau pulang sekarang. Apa kamu tidak tega memisahkan kembali putri mu dengan kaasan kandungnya ini setelah sekian lama terpisah lama tujuh tahun?"_ ucap Karin panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak ingin putri ku bersama perempuan seperti mu."

"_Sasuke-kun tega sekali kepada putri kita ini. besok Ayumi akan pulang. Jadi, jangan ganggu dia untuk malam ini."_

Sambungan telepon pun diputuskan oleh Karin. Sasuke melempar handphone nya ke ranjang nya dengan kesal. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Argh... sial!"

**TBC**

Hallo, saya kembali lagi dengan chapter 7 :D  
bagaimana chapter 7 ini?  
jelek, lumayan, udah pas, bagus?  
maaf kalau kependekan :(

oh ya, terimakasih ya yang sudah mereview chapter 6, banyak yang kasih saran, senangnya :D  
mungkin fict ini akan tamat beberapa chapter lagi ._. hehe xD  
sebelum nya terimakasih ya yang sudah mengikuti fict ku ini dari awal :D  
ah pokok nya terimakasih deh x))  
seperti biasa, saya butuh review dari kalian terutama saran, komentar, kritikan :D

Thanks to Reviews :  
pink onix, HH, **Hanna Aiko**, **eonniisoo**, nadya harvard, **Afisa UchirunoSS**, mako-chan, **AkasunaAnggi**, someone, sasusaku uciha


	8. Chapter 8

"Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi. Aku ingin putriku untuk pulang sekarang."

"_Oh Sasuke-kun, putri mu adalah putri ku juga. Ayumi-chan adalah putri kita. Kau lupa Sasuke-kun bahwa aku yang melahirkan nya. tadi Ayumi-chan sudah bilang pada mu bahwa dia tidak mau pulang sekarang. Apa kamu tidak tega memisahkan kembali putri mu dengan kaasan kandungnya ini setelah sekian lama terpisah lama tujuh tahun?"_ ucap Karin panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak ingin putri ku bersama perempuan seperti mu."

"_Sasuke-kun tega sekali kepada putri kita ini. besok Ayumi akan pulang. Jadi, jangan ganggu dia untuk malam ini."_

Sambungan telepon pun diputuskan oleh Karin. Sasuke melempar handphone nya ke ranjang nya dengan kesal. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Argh... sial!"

**Cintaku, Guru Private Putri Ku**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Drama & Family**

**Pairings : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**Warning : AU, semi OOC, mungkin TYPO(s), DLL.**

Ayumi sekarang sedang berbaring diranjang bersama Karin diruang kamar untuk tamu. "Tousan itu kenapa sih tidak mau mengijinkan Ayumi untuk bertemu dengan kaasan?" ucap Ayumi memasang wajah cemberut.

"Entahlah, mungkin tousan mu itu membenci kaasan sehingga dia tidak mau kamu bertemu dengan kaasan." Ucap karin tersenyum paksa kearah Ayumi.

"Kok bisa-"

Pintu ruang kamar tamu itu terbuka sehingga ucapan Ayumi terhenti. Tampak Suigetsu berdiri didekat pintu itu dan berjalan menghampiri Karin yang sedang berbaring bersama Ayumi. Suigetsu menatap Ayumi dengan tatapan sinis. Ayumi yang dipandang seperti itu mengalihkan pandangannya takut. "Ada apa, sui-kun?" tanya Karin.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali."

"Iya seperti itulah. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan putri ku ini dan sekarang aku bertemu dengan nya. aku sangat senang." Ucap Karin senang sembari mengusap rambut Ayumi.

Suigetsu memasang wajah sedikit kesal. "Aku ingin dia pergi. Dia mengganggu" Ucap Suigetsu menatap Ayumi tajam.

"Sui, Ayumi-chan tidak sepert itu. begini-begini juga dia adalah putriku, putri tirimu."

"Aku tidak sudi menganggapnya sebagai anak. Apalagi dia adalah keturunan Uchiha." ucap Suigetsu sukses membuat Ayumi teriris hatinya.

'Jahat. Suigetsu-jisan jahat.' Batin Ayumi menahan tangisan nya agar tidak tumpah.

"Sudah, kamu jangan bicara lagi. Apa mau mu?" ucap Karin marah kepada Suigetsu.

"Aku ingin makan yang kamu buat sekarang."

"Baiklah. Ayumi-chan kamu tidur sekarang ya. selamat tidur, sayang." Ucap Karin mencium dahi Ayumi.

Ayumi hanya mengangguk kepala nya. Karin meninggalkan Ayumi sendiri diruang kamar tamu itu dan Suigetsu masih berada disana. Suigetsu menatap sinis kearah Ayumi. "Ck, dasar anak pengganggu. Cepat tidur." Perintah Suigetsu galak.

Ayumi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kaku. Suigetsu pergi meninggalkan ruang kamar tamu itu dan menutup pintu itu secara kasar sehingga berbunyi dentuman keras. Ayumi terlonjak kaget. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara isakan tangisan dari mulut Ayumi. Tangisan Ayumi pecah. "Tousan Ayumi ingin pulang hiks... suami kaasan jahat sama Ayumi" tangis Ayumi sembari memeluk guling.

Sasuke sekarang dia sedang mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan. Dia hendak menjemput Ayumi disekolah nya. Di dekat gerbang sekolah terlihat Ayumi berdiri sendirian disana. Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan Ayumi. Sasuke lekas turun dari mobil dan langsung memeluk Ayumi. "Kamu baik-baik saja kan Ayumi?" ucap Sasuke khawatir.

Ayumi langsung membalas pelukan Sasuke. "Tousan, suami kaasan jahat sama Ayumi hiks..." ucap Ayumi tiba-tiba menangis di pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukan nya dan menatap Ayumi bingung sekaligus khawatir. "Suami kaasan?"

Ayumi menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke memangku Ayumi dan mendudukan Ayumi di samping kursi kemudi. Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumahnya. "Ayah tirimu jahat karena apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil fokus menyetir.

"Dia tidak menyukai Ayumi. dia tidak mau menganggap Ayumi sebagai anak tirinya. Dan dia selalu bilang Ayumi itu pengganggu dan berkata kasar kepada Ayumi."

Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya pada setir mobil itu. "Tousan tidak akan mengijinkan mu untuk bertemu dengan kaasan mu lagi kalau kamu tidak izin dulu kepada tousan. kamu mengerti?"

"Iya tousan. maafkan Ayumi."

"Hn."

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Sasuke. Mereka melihat seorang wanita berambut pink tengah berdiri didepan rumah. Itu adalah Sakura. Sasuke dan Ayumi turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Sakura. Sakura yang melihat kedatangan Sasuke bersama Ayumi langsung menghampiri Ayumi dan memeluknya. "Ayumi-chan, kamu baik-baik sajakan?" ucap Sakura khawatir.

Ayumi tidak membalas pelukan Sakura dan tidak merespon ucapan Sakura. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Ayumi. Ayumi menatap Sakura dingin. "Aku tidak mau punya ibu tiri. Tousan, batalkan saja pernikahan nya dengan nya. Sensei jangan so baik deh." Ucap Ayumi dingin.

Sontak Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Ayumi. Ayumi langsung masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih syok. Sasuke menatap Sasuke syok kearah Sasuke. "Mi-mimpi itu kenyataan."

Tiba-tiba badan Sakura oleng dan Sasuke langsung menahan Sakura supaya tidak terjatuh. "Sakura, kamu tidak apa-apa?" ucap Sasuke khawatir.

Sasuke membopong Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendudukkan Sakura di sofa yang ada diruang tamu. "Sa-sasuke-kun, kenapa Ayumi-chan tidak mau aku menjadi ibu tirinya? Ada apa dengan nya? apa yang salah pada ku?" Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Mungkin mood Ayumi sedang tidak baik sehingga dia berkata seperti itu." ucap Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam tidak merespon ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas. "Nanti aku akan berbicara dengan nya." ucap Sasuke lagi sembari mengusap punggung Sakura.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepala. Setelah tenang, Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk tidak mengajar dulu Ayumi sekaligus untuk menenangkan diri. Sasuke melihat ke kamar Ayumi dan tampak Ayumi sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Sasuke menghampiri Ayumi dan menatap Ayumi yang ternyata hanya menatap pekerjaan rumahnya saja. "Kesusahan mengerjakan PR?" tanya Sasuke membuat Ayumi terkejut.

"Enggak kok." Ucap Ayumi cemberut.

"Sayang sekali ya guru private kesayangan mu itu sudah pulang karena tousan menyuruhnya untuk pulang karena melihat putri tousan ini sepertinya sudah tidak membutuhkan nya. Eh ternyata masih membutuhkan nya." ucap Sasuke bermaksud menyindir Ayumi.

"Tousan bodoh."

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba berkata seperti tadi kepada Sakura-sensei? Bukannya dulu kamu menginginkan pengganti kaasan Karin mu itu?" tanya Sasuke sembari menatap Ayumi serius.

Ayumi diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Tousan, karena sensei tidak mengajar Ayumi hari ini, tousan bantu Ayumi kerjakan PR ya?" ucap Ayumi mengalihkan pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Ternyata anak tousan bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ayumi sudah besar ya"

Namun pada akhirnya Sasuke membantu Ayumi mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Keesokan harinya, Sakura datang ke kediaman Sasuke untuk mengajar Ayumi. Ayumi masih dingin kepada Sakura. Sakura bersabar menghadapi sikap Ayumi. Malam harinya Sasuke sudah pulang dari kerjanya dan sekarang dia sedang bersama Sakura diruang keluarga. "Bagaimana apakah dia sudah berbicara padamu?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayumi-chan berbicara padaku seadanya." Ucap Sakura sedih.

"Tenyata Ayumi-chan serius dengan ucapannya." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau kita batalkan saja pernikahan kita?" ucap Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangan nya dari arah lain ke arah Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu? Kamu tidak mau menikah dengan ku?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, Sasuke-kun. A-aku ingin menikah dengan mu. t-tapi putri mu Sasuke-kun, dia tidak ingin mempunyai seorang ibu tiri." Ucap Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menggeserkan duduk nya agar lebih dekat dengan Sakura. Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura. "Ssstt... jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Kita pasti akan menikah." Ucap Sasuke.

Keesokan harinya, Ayumi masih saja bersikap dingin kepada Sakura dan Sakura harus bersabar lagi menghadapi Ayumi.

Keesokan harinya lagi, Sakura sudah tidak tahan menghadapi sikap Ayumi yang dingin kepadanya selama beberapa hari berturut-turut. dia meyakinkan hatinya untuk bertanya kepada Ayumi. Mengapa Ayumi tidak mau mempunyai seorang ibu tiri dan menjadi dingin kepadanya? Sakura menatap Ayumi di dekat pintu kamar Ayumi. terlihat Ayumi sedang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Sasuke menghampiri Ayumi dan duduk di samping nya. "Maafkan sensei datang sedikit terlambat, Ayumi-chan." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum kearah Ayumi.

Ayumi menatap dingin Sakura dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu dia mengalihkan tatapan nya kepada buku yang ada di depan nya. Sakura menghela nafas. 'Aku pasti bisa mengubah Ayumi-chan seperti dulu lagi.' Batin Sakura yakin.

"Ayumi-chan, kenapa kamu tidak mau mempunyai ibu tiri?" tanya Sakura kepada Ayumi yang sedang membaca bukunya.

Ayumi berhenti membaca buku dan menatap Sakura. "Tolong Ayumi jawab pertanyaan sensei, beri alasan yang pas kenapa kamu tidak mau mempunyai seorang ibu tiri." Ucap Sakura lagi dengan memelas.

Ayumi masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura. "Ayumi-chan tolong jawab. Jangan buat sensei seperti ini hiks... sensei sayang sama Ayumi-chan." ucap Sakura tiba-tiba menangis dan sukses membuat Ayumi terkejut.

"Sensei jangan nangis." Akhirnya Ayumi bersuara.

Ayumi mengusap pipi Sakura bermaksud menyeka air mata Sakura. "Maaf, sensei malah jadi nangis." Ucap Sakura sembari menghela nafas.

"Sensei akan membatalkan pernikahan sensei dengan tousan mu asalkan Ayumi-chan memberikan alasan yang pas kenapa Ayumi-chan tidak mau mempunyai seorang ibu tiri." Ucap Sakura mengusap pipi Ayumi dan menatap Ayumi serius.

Ayumi terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Ayumi takut, sensei." Ucap Ayumi menatap Sakura takut.

Sakura bingung dengan ucapan Ayumi. "Takut? Takut karena apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ayumi takut sensei akan jahat pada Ayumi kalau sensei jadi ibu tiri aku. ibu tiri itu jahat, sensei." Ucap Ayumi polos.

Sakura terkejut begitu mendengar ucapan dari Ayumi. 'Jadi begitu.' batin Sakura.

"Ayumi-chan, tidak semua ibu tiri itu jahat. Bila sensei menjadi ibu tirimu dan sensei jahat pada mu, kasih tau tousan mu bahwa sensei ini jahat dan tidak pantas menjadi seorang kaasan untuk Ayumi." ucap Sakura tersenyum lembut kepada Ayumi.

Ayumi menatap sensei- ah lebih tepatnya calon ibu tirinya ragu. "Percayalah pada sensei, Ayumi-chan. sensei sangat menyayangi Ayumi-chan." ucap Sakura meyakinkan Ayumi.

Ayumi langsung menganggukkan kepala nya dan tersenyum kepada Sakura. "Maafkan Ayumi-chan ya, sensei. Ayumi telah bersikap dingin pada Sensei. Ayumi hanya takut." Ucap Ayumi menyesal.

Sakura tersenyum dan langsung mengacak-acak rambut Ayumi dan tertawa. "Ayumi-chan lucu juga ya kalau bersikap dingin. Mengingatkan sensei pada tousan mu itu. hahaha" ucap Sakura sembari tertawa.

Ayumi yang mendengar ucapan Sakura ikut tertawa. "Aku kan putrinya, sensei."

"Iya-iya. dan sensei jadi keingat kata-kata kamu yang tadi. Yang bilang 'ibu tiri itu jahat'. Kamu itu polos sekali." Ucap Sakura sembari mencubit pipi Ayumi.

"ih... Sensei lepaskan sekarang ayo sensei bantu aku kerjakaan PR aku." ucap Ayumi sedikit sebal.

"Iya-iya." ucap Sakura melepaskan cubitan nya.

Malam hari, Sasuke sudah pulang dari kerja dan dia mendengar suara tawa dari arah dapur. Sasuke berjalan kearah dapur dan terlihat Sakura dan Ayumi sedang tertawa-tawa entah mentertawakan apa. Sasuke tersenyum melihat mereka berdua sudah akrab kembali. 'Syukurlah, kalian sudah akrab.' Batin Sasuke lega.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Ayumi menatap ke pintu dapur dan terlihat Sasuke berdiri disana. Sasuke tersenyum kearah Ayumi. "Okaeri." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tadaima, tousan." ucap Ayumi.

Ayumi menghampiri tousan nya dan memeluknya dibalas oleh Sasuke. Sakura yang masih duduk di kursi meja makan hanya tersenyum menatap mereka berdua. 'Sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi keluarga ku.' batin Sakura.

Sakura beranjak dari duduk nya dan menghampiri Sasuke dan Ayumi. "Sudah akrab kembali dengan sensei kesayangan mu ini?" ucap Sasuke sembari menatap Sakura dan tersenyum tipis.

Sakura yang ditatap Sasuke sembari tersenyum tipis dia balik menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum juga dan wajah nya bersemu. "Sudah, tousan. ternyata dingin kepada sensei itu tidak enak. Sudah biasa akrab sama sensei sih." ucap Ayumi polos.

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Ayumi sedangkan Sasuke dia hanya tersenyum. "Makanya jangan so dingin dan apakah kamu sudah menerima sensei mu untuk menjadi kaasan mu?." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengacak-acak rambut Ayumi.

"Aku kan meniru gaya tousan yang dingin bahkan sensei juga bilang kalau aku dingin mengingatkan nya pada tousan. Iya dong aku sudah menerimanya. Ih, tousan jangan acak-acak rambut Ayumi. kaya sensei aja deh hobby nya ngacak-ngacak rambut Ayumi." ucap Ayumi sebal.

"Benarkah?" ucap Sasuke.

"Iya. Dasar kalau udah jodoh emang gitu."

"Sudah sana kamu tidur. Ini sudah malam." Suruh Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan Ayumi dan entah kenapa wajahnya bersemu begitu mendengar ucapan Ayumi tadi.

"I-iya. apa yang dikatakan Sasuke-_kun _benar." Ucap Sakura juga sama wajah nya bersemu seperti Sasuke.

"Hmm... baiklah. Selamat tidur tousan dan emm.. kaasan. Haha" ucap Ayumi sembari berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Kaasan?" ucap Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Hah dasar Ayumi." ucap Sasuke.

"I-iya. Sasuke-kun, aku pulang dulu ya?" ucap Sakura pamit pulang.

"Sebelumnya tolong ceritakan kenapa Ayumi bisa seperti itu lagi?"

Mau tak mau akhirnya Sakura menceritakan kejadian yang tadi dia alami. Sakura tersenyum mengakhiri ceritanya. "Seperti itulah, Sasuke-kun."

"Jadi begitu. Ini pasti Karin yang memperngaruhi nya." ucap Sasuke mengepalkan tangan nya kuat.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau, Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura beranjak dari duduknya.

Sasuke mengantar Sakura sampai depan rumahnya. "Jaga kesehatan. Beberapa minggu lagi kita akan menikah." Ucap Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura bersemu. "I-iya. Sasuke-kun juga sama." Ucap Sakura sembari mengambil kunci motornya di tas nya.

Baru juga Sakura akan memasukkan kunci motor ke lubang kunci yang ada di motornya tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura sehingga reflek Sakura membalikkan badan nya dan CUP Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura. Sakura terkejut mendapatkan perilaku seperti itu dari Sasuke namun pada akhirnya dia membalas ciuman itu. Kehabisan nafas, Sasuke mengakhiri ciumannya dengan Sakura. Dia menatap Sakura sedikit salah tingkah dan wajahnya bersemu. Sama seperti Sakura, wajahnya lebih bersemu dari Sasuke. "Hati-hati." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya kaku. Sakura menjalankan motornya dan mulai meninggalkan kediaman Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum menatap kepergian Sakura dan dia buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah nya dan mengunci pintu. 'Sial, aku melakukan nya lagi tanpa sebab. Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan.' Batin Sasuke.

**TBC**

Hallo semua, aku kembali dengan chapter 8 :D  
bagaimana dengan chapter ini? :)  
Ayumi gak kaya anak kecil ya :( kaya yang udah gede gitu xD

ada berita untuk kalian semua, cerita ini mau tamat 2 chapter lagi. mungkin itu juga yang jelas beberapa chapter lagi mau tamat. doakan saja :D  
Terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview cerita ku ini, terimakasih banyak ^^  
Seperti biasa saya butuh Review komentar, saran, dan kritikan :D

**Thanks to Reviews :  
**Afisa UchirunoSS, Ryouta Shiroi, mako-chan, hanazono yuri, HH, Watermellon Seo, nadya harvard, QRen, sasusaku uciha, Ukida Haruka


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke mengantar Sakura sampai depan rumahnya. "Jaga kesehatan. Beberapa minggu lagi kita akan menikah." Ucap Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura bersemu. "I-iya. Sasuke-kun juga sama." Ucap Sakura sembari mengambil kunci motornya di tas nya.

Baru juga Sakura akan memasukkan kunci motor ke lubang kunci yang ada di motornya tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura sehingga reflek Sakura membalikkan badan nya dan CUP Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura. Sakura terkejut mendapatkan perilaku seperti itu pada Sasuke namun pada akhirnya dia membalas ciuman itu. Kehabisan nafas, Sasuke mengakhiri ciumannya dengan Sakura. Dia menatap Sakura sedikit salah tingkah dan wajahnya bersemu. Sama seperti Sakura, wajahnya lebih bersemu dari Sasuke. "Hati-hati." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya kaku. Sakuramenjalankan motornya dan mulai meninggalkan kediaman Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum menatap kepergian Sakura dan dia buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah nya dan mengunci pintu. 'Sial, aku melakukan nya lagi tanpa sebab. Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan.' Batin Sasuke.

**Cintaku, Guru Private Putri Ku**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Drama & Family**

**Pairings : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**Warning : AU, semi OOC, mungkin TYPO(s), DLL.**

Untuk minggu-minggu ini Sasuke dan Sakura sangatlah sibuk sekali mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka. Dan sekarang Sakura dan Sasuke juga Ayumi sedang berada di rumah kediaman Sasuke. Disana ada Mikoto dan juga Mebuki. Mereka tengah membicarakan rencana pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura yang tinggal 5 hari itu. "Oh ya, kalian sudah memberikan surat undangan kepada kerabat kalian?" tanya Mikoto.

"Sudah kok." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Sasuke-kun, bolehkah aku mengundang kaasan nya Ayumi-chan?" tanya Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Untuk apa kamu mengundang dia?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Sakura memasang wajah bingung. "Emm... aku hanya ingin saja. apa tidak boleh?"

"Kaasan nya Ayumi-chan? Karin?" ucap Mikoto.

Sakura mengangguk diikuti dengan Ayumi. "Iya, nek. Waktu hari kapan ya, aku bertemu dengan nya dan menginap di apartemen nya." ucap Ayumi ceria.

"Wah? Bagaimana kabarnya? Nenek sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan nya" ucap Mikoto menatap Ayumi.

"Iya. kabarnya baik kok, kaasan Karin sudah menikah."

Dan selanjutnya mereka mengobrol tentang Karin dan masa-masa saat Karin berumah tangga bersama Sasuke yang bertahan hanya 2 tahun. Sakura yang mendengar kehidupan rumah tangga Sasuke dengan Karin dulu hanya tersenyum mendengar nya. "Ku harap nanti rumah tangga kita bertahan selamanya, Sasuke-kun." gumam Sakura pelan.

Sasuke yang memang duduk disamping Sakura masih bisa mendengar gumaman Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar gumaman Sakura. "Aku juga berharap seperti itu." ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang ternyata membalas gumaman nya. Sakura menatap Sasuke dan wajahnya bersemu. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk kaku.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sakura disuruh Sasuke untuk menjemput Ayumi pulang sekolah. Dan sekarang Sakura sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah Ayumi dan disana sudah ada Ayumi yang tersenyum melihat Sakura. "Eh sama sensei ya dijemput nya. hehe" ucap Ayumi.

"Iya. Tousan mu sedang banyak pekerjaan katanya jadi dia menyuruh sensei untuk menjemputmu. Ayo naik." Ucap Sakura menyuruh Ayumi untuk menaiki motornya.

Tanpa babibu, Ayumi langsung naik motor Sakura dan duduk didepan. Sakura menyalakan motor itu dan menjalankan motor nya. "Sensei, sudah makan?" tanya Ayumi.

"Belum. Ayumi sudah makan?" tanya Sakura sembari fokus menyetir motor.

"Belum. Aku pengen makan direstoran yang tidak jauh dengan sekolah. Kesana yuk?" ajak Ayumi.

Sejenak Sakura diam. "Emm... baiklah. Ayo." Ucap Sakura.

Ayumi langsung berteriak senang. Ayumi menunjukkan restoran yang ingin dia tuju. Setelah sampai didepan restoran yang Ayumi tunjuk, Sakura memarkirkan motornya di parkir khusus motor. Sakura dan Ayumi masuk ke dalam restoran itu dan memilih duduk di bangku yang dekat dengan jendela. Ayumi memanggil pelayan restoran itu. Pelayan itu datang menghampiri bangku Sakura dan Ayumi, Sakura dan Ayumi langsung memesan makanan yang mereka ingin kan. Setelah mencatat yang Sakura dan Ayumi inginkan, pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan bangku mereka. "Ada PR?" tanya Sakura.

"Kapan sih sensei ku yang disekolah gak ngasih aku PR?" tanya Ayumi balik sembari memasang wajah sebal dan menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja itu.

Sakura tertawa pelan melihat Ayumi. Ayumi menatap pintu masuk dan keluar restoran itu dan tiba-tiba Ayumi langsung menegakkan posisi tubuhnya dan tersenyum senang. "Kaasan Karin!" teriak Ayumi tiba-tiba.

Sakura kaget begitu Ayumi berteriak. Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Ayumi dan terlihat wanita dewasa berambut panjang yang terurai berwarna merah, warna bola matanya yang percis seperti Ayumi. 'J-jadi itu kaasan nya Ayumi-chan? C-cantik sekali.' Batin Sakura menatap Karin kagum.

Merasa dipanggil, Karin mencari-cari siapa yang memanggilnya. Ketemu! Karin menatap Ayumi senang dan melambaikan tangan nya kearah Ayumi. Ayumi membalas lambaian tangan Karin dan mengisyaratkan Karin untuk menghampirinya. Karin langsung berjalan menghampiri Ayumi dan langsung duduk di samping Ayumi. "Ayumi-chan." ucap Karin senang sembari membelai rambut Ayumi.

"Wah kaasan. kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini. hehe" ucap Ayumi senang.

"Kamu kesini sama siapa? Tousan mu?" tanya Karin.

Ayumi menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan. Ayumi kesini bersama Sakura-sensei." Ucap Ayumi sembari menatap Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Merasa dipanggil Sakura hanya tersenyum kepada Karin dan Ayumi. Karin menatap Sakura tajam. 'Jadi ini calon istrinya Sasuke-kun?' Batin Karin sembari menatap Sakura tajam.

Sakura menatap Karin bingung sekaligus takut. 'Kenapa K-Karin-san menatap ku tajam? Apa ada yang salah dengan ku?' batin Sakura.

Ayumi menatap kaasan nya dan juga calon kaasan nya bingung. "Oh ya kaasan sering makan disini?" tanya Ayumi mengalihkan tatapan Karin yang tadi menatap Sakura tajam.

"Emm... ya seperti itulah." Ucap Karin.

Lalu Karin memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan yang dia inginkan. Setelah mencatat pesanan Karin, pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu. Dia merogoh tas yang dia bawa. Sakura mengambil surat undangan pernikahan nya dengan Sasuke. Dia menyodorkan undangan itu kehadapan Karin. "Ka-karin-san" ucap Sakura mengalihkan perhatian Karin yang tadi mengobrol dengan Ayumi langsung menatap Sakura.

"Dari mana kamu tau nama ku?" tanya Karin menatap Sakura bingung.

"Aa.. i-itu..."

"Sensei tau nama kaasan dari aku. aku sering bercerita kaasan kepada sensei. Hehe" ucap Ayumi.

"Iya saya tau nama anda dari Ayumi-chan." ucap Sakura tersenyum kaku kearah Karin.

"Oh begitu. Nama mu siapa?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura." ucap Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh jadi nama mu Haruno Sakura." ucap Karin menatap Sakura tajam.

Karin melihat di depan nya terdapat sebuah undangan. Dia mengambil undangan itu dan membaca isi undangan itu. Karin sedikit terkejut melihat isi surat undangan itu. "Sebentar lagi kamu akan menikah dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin menatap Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"I-iya. saya harap anda bisa datang ke acara pe-pernikahan saya dengan S-sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura gugup.

Karin menatap undangan itu lama. Dia menyimpan undangan itu di tas nya dan menghela nafas. "Baiklah, akan aku usahakan untuk datang." Ucap Karin sembari melipat tangan nya di bawah dadanya.

Sakura sedikit menatap Karin tidak percaya. "Terimakasih." Ucap Sakura.

'Aku kira dia akan menolaknya.' Batin Sakura.

"Pernikahan ya? ah jadi ingat deh waktu Sasuke-kun melamarku dan menikahi ku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sudah lama sekali dan akhirnya malah bercerai." Ucap Karin sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Karin. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Karin malah menceritakan saat dirinya masih mempunyai hubungan dengan Sasuke. mencoba untuk memanas-manasi Sakura. Ayumi yang memang penasaran dengan cerita cinta kaasan nya dengan tousan nya asyik mendengar kan Karin. Sakura hanya diam mendengar mencoba untuk tidak panas. 'Tenang Sakura. itu masa lalunya Sasuke-kun.' Batin Sakura menenangkan diri.

"Oh ya Sakura-san, apakah kamu yakin Sasuke-kun menikahi mu didasari dengan cinta?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Karin. 'Cinta? Aku tidak tahu. Selama ini, Sasuke-kun belum pernah mengucapkan kata cinta kepada ku.' batin Sakura.

Sakura diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Karin. Karin yang melihat ekspresi Sakura malah menyeringai. "Emang kalau mau menikah itu harus ada cinta ya, kaasan?" tanya Ayumi polos.

Karin menganggukkan kepala. "Iya harus lah. Dulu saja tousan mu menikahi kaasan karena dia mencintai kaasan." ucap Karin dengan bangga nya.

Sakura menatap Karin sedikit tidak suka. 'Ujug-ujug nya cerai tuh.' Batin Sakura.

"Jadi, apakah Sasuke-kun ingin menikahi mu karena apa? Apakah karena dia ingin kamu menjadi kaasan keduanya Ayumi, pengganti ku?" tanya Karin lagi.

Sakura mengepelkan tangan nya kuat. Sakura menatap Karin tidak suka. "Sasuke-kun menikahi saya karena dia emang... emang mencintai saya dan juga ingin saya menjadi kaasan keduanya Ayumi-chan." ucap Sakura menatap Karin dengan yakin nya.

Karin terdiam mendengar ucapan dari Sakura. Dia menatap tajam kearah Sakura. "Benarkah?" ucap Karin sembari menyeringai.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin. "Baguslah kalau begitu." ucap Karin.

Tidak lama kemudian pelayan membawa makanan yang mereka pesan. Mereka memakan makanan mereka dengan suasana yang dingin. Terkecuali Ayumi yang terkadang mengajak Karin mengobrol atau mengajak Sakura ngobrol. Kini makanan mereka sudah habis. "Ayumi, kita pulang sekarang." Ucap Sakura kepada Ayumi.

Ayumi mengangguk. "Ayo." Ucap Ayumi.

"Sudah mau pulang lagi ya kalian? yah sayang sekali padahal kita baru bertemu." Ucap Karin memasang wajah sedih kearah Ayumi.

"Iya, kaasan. sebenarnya aku juga masih ingin dengan kaasan. Tapi, aku belum izin kepada tousan. hehe" ucap Ayumi.

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati dijalan nya ya, sayang." Ucap Karin sembari mencium pipi Ayumi.

Ayumi menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum kepada Karin. Sakura sudah beranjak dari duduknya dan menunggu Ayumi. Ayumi menghampiri Sakura dan menggandeng tangan nya. "Kami pulang duluan. Senang sudah bertemu dengan anda." Ucap Sakura mencoba tersenyum kearah Karin.

"Senang bertemu juga, Sakura-san" ucap Karin sembari menyeringai.

Sakura dan Ayumi langsung keluar dari restoran itu. Sekarang Sakura dan Ayumi sudah berada di rumah kediaman Sasuke, Ayumi sedang mengerjakan PR nya dan Sakura dia malah melamun. Sakura melamun kan ucapan Karin saat direstoran tadi. 'Oh ya Sakura-san, apakah kamu yakin Sasuke-kun menikahi mu didasari dengan cinta?'. Ucapan itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Sakura. 'Aku jadi ragu-ragu dengan Sasuke-kun.' Batin Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas. 'Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini sih? Sakura ingat kamu akan menikah dengan Sasuke 4 hari lagi. Kenapa sekarang malah ragu-ragu?' batin Sakura lagi.

"...Sei. Sakura-sensei." Teriak Ayumi sembari mencubit lengan Sakura.

"Aww... sakit" ucap Sakura sembari menarik tangan nya dari cubitan Ayumi dan mengusap lengan nya yang dicubit Ayumi.

Ayumi menatap sebal kearah calon ibu tirinya itu. "Sensei itu bagaimana sih, Ayumi tadi bertanya malah melamun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ayumi." ucap Ayumi sebal.

"Maafkan sensei, Ayumi-chan." ucap Sakura menyesal.

"Iya-iya, Ayumi-chan maafkan." Ucap Ayumi sembari tersenyum kearah Sakura.

"Jadi, Ayumi ingin bertanya apa?" tanya Sakura.

Dan mereka pun mulai melanjutkan kegiatan belajar-mengajar sampai selesai. Seperti biasa Sakura menunggu dan menjaga Ayumi sampai Sasuke pulang dari kerjanya. Dan sekarang Sasuke sudah pulang kerja dan langsung menghampiri Sakura dan Ayumi berada. Mereka sedang berada diruang tv. Ayumi yang sedang menonton televisi, dan Sakura yang mengutak-atik handphone nya. Sasuke tersenyum menatap mereka berdua. "Tadaima." Ucap Sasuke sembari duduk disamping kanan Ayumi.

Ayumi sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke tiba-tiba begitu juga dengan Sakura yang duduk disamping kiri Ayumi. Ayumi menatap tousan nya sedikit sebal. "Okaeri, tousan." ucap Ayumi.

Sasuke menatap bingung putri semata wayang nya itu. "Kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke sembari mencubit pipi Ayumi.

"Habisnya, tousan ngagetin sih. iyakan sensei?" ucap Ayumi.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kaku. 'Apakah aku harus menanyakan nya pada Sasuke-kun sekarang?' batin Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke ragu.

Merasa ditatap, Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sedang menatap nya ragu. "Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah lain. Dia langsung mengambil tas nya dan beranjak dari duduknya. "T-tidak apa-apa kok, S-sasuke-kun. A-aku pulang dulu. S-selamat malam." Ucap Sakura langsung bergegas pergi dari ruang itu.

Sasuke juga langsung beranjak dari duduknya "Kamu sebaiknya pergi kekamar mu." ucap Sasuke.

Setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke pergi mengejar Sakura yang sudah keluar dari rumah. Sakura sudah berada di luar rumah Sasuke dan bersiap untuk menaiki motornya namun langkah nya terhenti ketika Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. "Aku melihat tatapan mu itu, seperti ada keraguan. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sembari membalikkan badan Sakura untuk menghadap kepadanya.

Mau tak mau Sakura harus menghadap Sasuke. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Enggan menatap mata Sasuke. "Hey, jawab pertanyaan ku!" ucap Sasuke sembari menggoyang pundak Sakura.

Sakura menatap mata Sasuke. Dia menghela nafas. "T-tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. aku ingin pulang. Jadi, tolong lepaskan aku." ucap Sakura sembari melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang bertengger di dua pundak nya.

Sasuke hanya diam menatap Sakura yang sudah menaiki motor dan mulai menyalakan motor. "Hati-hati." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tidak membalas ucapan Sasuke. Dia langsung pergi dengan motornya meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatapnya. "Mungkin dia sedang banyak pikiran atau dia gugup menjelang pernikahan kita." Gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung masuk rumah dan mengunci pintu rumahnya.

* * *

Sakura sekarang sedang duduk termenung di ruang keluarga kediaman Sasuke. Sedangkan Ayumi, dia sedang bermain game di laptop nya. Sakura menghela nafas. 'Aku ingin mempertanyakan perasaan Sasuke-kun kepadaku. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?' batin Sakura.

"Sensei, kenapa hari-hari ini sensei banyak sekali menghela nafas?" tanya Ayumi membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunan nya.

"Emm... entahlah."

Ayumi menatap calon kaasan nya bingung dan kembali bermain games dilaptop nya. "Sensei aneh ah." Ucap Ayumi.

Sakura hanya tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan dari Ayumi. Malam hari, Sasuke sudah pulang dari kerja dan langsung menghampiri Sakura dan Ayumi yang sekarang sedang duduk diruang meja makan. "Besok aku sudah cuti dari pekerjaan ku." ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kaku. "O-oh begitu." ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam. "Kenapa setiap aku menatap mata mu, tatapan mu itu selalu menatap ku ragu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya dari mata Sasuke kearah lain. "A-ah mungkin itu perasaan mu saja, Sasuke-kun. Aku pulang dulu ya." ucap Sakura sembari lari keluar dari kediaman Sasuke itu.

Sasuke dan Ayumi menatap Sakura bingung dan aneh. "Kenapa dengan sensei mu itu?" tanya Sasuke pada Ayumi.

"Enggak tau. Sensei sikapnya jadi aneh setelah bertemu dengan kaasan Karin di restoran dekat sekolah." Ucap Ayumi dengan polosnya.

Sasuke langsung menatap Ayumi dengan tatapan terkejut. "Sakura bertemu dengan Karin?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang lumayan terkejut.

"He'em." Ucap Ayumi sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah mereka saling berbicara?"

"Iya. tapi saat mereka berbicara, suasana nya gak enak banget. Oh ya, Kaasan juga menceritakan kisah cinta nya dengan tousan loh. hehe" ucap Ayumi dengan polosnya.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan dari Ayumi. 'Karin ya? aku yakin, pasti Karin bicara apa-apa kepada Sakura. aku harus mempertanyakan nya besok.' Batin Sasuke.

* * *

Siang hari, dikediaman Sasuke terlihat Ayumi yang sedang duduk diruang tamu dengan ditemani Sasuke. Sasuke sudah mengambil cuti kerjanya selama seminggu lebih. "Ayumi, hari ini kamu tidak usah belajar dulu dengan Sakura-sensei ya?" ucap Sasuke.

"Hah? kenapa?" tanya Ayumi menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Sebentar lagi sensei mu dan tousan akan menikah. Jadi dia butuh istirahat. Tidak apakan?"

"Tapi Ayumi ingin belajar." Ucap Ayumi memasang wajah cemberut.

"Tolonglah Ayumi, untuk beberapa hari ini saja ya?" ucap Sasuke sedikit memohon kepada Ayumi.

Ayumi terdiam sejenak. "Emm... baiklah. Tapi sensei kesini kan?"

"Iya. Ada yang ingin tousan bicarakan dengan nya."

"Oh begitu. Ayumi kekamar dulu ya, tousan." ucap Ayumi sembari beranjak dari duduknya.

Sasuke mengangguk mempersilahkan putrinya untuk ke kamarnya. Tidak lama kemudian, Sakura datang ke kediaman Sasuke dan terkejut begitu melihat sang pemilik rumah ah lebih tepatnya calon suaminya sedang terduduk disofa yang ada diruang keluarga. Dia menatap Sakura dan menghampiri Sakura. "S-sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura.

"Sekarang aku mengizinkan kamu untuk tidak mengajar Ayumi. kamu butuh istirahat. Sebentar lagi kita akan menikah." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura hanya diam tidak merespon ucapan Sasuke. "Kita akan melaksanakan pernikahan kita 2 hari lagi, Sakura. dan kenapa kamu seperti menghindari ku beberapa hari ini?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengangkat dagu Sakura sehingga mau tak mau Sakura harus menatap Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya dia melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang tadi dia pakai untuk mengangkat dagunya dan menghela nafas. Sakura menatap Sasuke serius. "Sasuke-kun apakah kamu mencintaiku?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura. 'Cinta?' batin Sasuke terkejut.

"Apakah Sasuke-kun ingin menikahi ku karena cinta atau karena..."

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menggantungkan ucapan nya. Sakura menghela nafas kembali. Sementara Sasuke dia diam mendengarkan ucapan Sakura. "Ingin aku menjadi seorang pe-pengganti k-kaasan Ayumi saja?" tanya Sakura mencoba menahan tangis nya.

Sasuke semakin terkejut mendengar ucapan dari Sakura. Dia terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. 'Selama ini, aku tidak memikirkan perasaan nya.' batin Sasuke sembari menundukkan kepala.

Sasuke tidak berani menatap mata Sakura. dia bingung. Apakah Sasuke mencintai Sakura atau tidak? "S-sasuke-kun tolong jawab pertanyaan ku. disaat hari pernikahan kita semakin dekat. A-aku... hiks... malah ragu dengan mu." ucap Sakura tiba-tiba menangis.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura yang sekarang sedang tertunduk dan mengusap pipinya sendiri. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan memeluk Sakura. "Sstt... kumohon jangan menangis. Aku tidak mau melihat mu menangis" Bisik Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Jawab pertanyaan ku Sasuke-kun... hiks." Ucap Sakura sembari menangis dan enggan membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan saat bersama mu, Sakura. yang jelas aku merasa nyaman ketika bersama mu." ucap Sasuke sembari mempererat pelukan nya dan sukses membuat Sakura yang menangis menjadi terkejut.

**TBC**

Holla minna-san saya kembali dengan chapter 8 xD~~~  
bagaimana? Acak-acakan ya? :(  
dan terimakasih untuk semuanya sudah mereview fict saya ini ^^  
Dan terimakasih juga **Afisa UchirunoSS** udah ngasih tau untuk perpindahan scane itu x) chapter kemarin aku lupa tidak dikasih tanda. maaf kalau sempat membuat kamu bingung. hehe *ditampar* sekarang ada kan tanda untuk perpindahan scane ? xD

Besok adalah chapter terakhir yeeeeeeeeeeee \(^_^)/ *joged-joged  
tapi, aku bingung upacara pernikahan ala orang jepang itu seperti apa sih? ada yang mau ngasih tau aku ? :D  
senang nya, bisa mengupdate karya tulisan abal ku ini di fanfic dan dibaca oleh semua orang, sampai-sampai di review, di follow dan di favorite kan :"D

Seperti biasa saya butuh Review, saran, kritik dan komentar dari anda yang membaca :D

**Thanks to Reviews :  
Tsurugi De Lelouch,** HH**, Afisa UchirunoSS,** nadya harvard**, **mako-chan, pindanglicious**, hanazono yuri,** sasusaku uciha**, Ukida Haruka, sasusaku loversss**


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura menatap Sasuke serius. "Sasuke-kun apakah kamu mencintaiku?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura. 'Cinta?' batin Sasuke terkejut.

"Apakah Sasuke-kun ingin menikahi ku karena cinta atau karena..."

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menggantungkan ucapan nya. Sakura menghela nafas kembali. Sementara Sasuke dia diam mendengarkan ucapan Sakura. "Ingin aku menjadi seorang pe-pengganti k-kaasan Ayumi saja?" tanya Sakura mencoba menahan tangis nya.

Sasuke semakin terkejut mendengar ucapan dari Sakura. Dia terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. 'Selama ini, aku tidak memikirkan perasaan nya.' batin Sasuke sembari menundukkan kepala.

Sasuke tidak berani menatap mata Sakura. dia bingung. Apakah Sasuke mencintai Sakura atau tidak? "S-sasuke-kun tolong jawab pertanyaan ku. disaat hari pernikahan kita semakin dekat. A-aku... hiks... malah ragu dengan mu." ucap Sakura tiba-tiba menangis.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura yang sekarang sedang tertunduk dan mengusap pipinya sendiri. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan memeluk Sakura. "Sstt... kumohon jangan menangis. Aku tidak mau melihat mu menangis" Bisik Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Jawab pertanyaan ku Sasuke-kun... hiks." Ucap Sakura sembari menangis dan enggan membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan saat bersama mu, Sakura. yang jelas aku merasa nyaman ketika bersama mu." ucap Sasuke sembari mempererat pelukan nya dan sukses membuat Sakura yang menangis menjadi terkejut.

**Cintaku, Guru Private Putri Ku**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Drama & Family**

**Pairings : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**Warning : AU, semi OOC, mungkin TYPO(s), DLL.**

Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. "A-apa maksud mu?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Memang awalnya aku ingin menikahi mu menjadi pengganti kaasan nya Ayumi..." ucap Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura yang berada di pelukan Sasuke terkejut.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke padanya, dan menatap Sasuke terkejut. "Jadi, Sa-sasuke-kun ingin menikahi itu karena ingin aku meng-" "Ucapan ku belum selesai, Sakura." ucap Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Seiring dengan berjalan nya waktu, perasaan ku menjadi aneh ketika bersama mu. Aku merasa kembali menjadi saat pertama kali menyukai seorang wanita. Entah itu perasaan suka atau apa. Yang jelas aku tidak tau apa itu cinta atau bukan, dan jelasnya aku merasa nyaman dan ingin selalu bersama mu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kamu..." ucap Sasuke jujur dan panjang lebar.

Dia tidak berani menatap mata Sakura. Malu. Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura terdiam dengan ucapan nya yang panjang lebar itu. Sakura menatap mata Sasuke dalam-dalam. Dan dia pun langsung tersenyum menatap calon suaminya itu. Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. "Aku juga tidak tau perasaan cinta itu seperti apa. Yang jelas aku yakin, Sasuke-kun pasti mencintai ku." ucap Sakura dengan percaya dirinya sembari mempererat pelukan nya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Sakura yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Sasuke tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sakura. "Apa yang meyakinkan mu bahwa aku ini mencintai mu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya menatap mata Sasuke. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata Sakura. "Tatapan mu itu. Karena tatapan Sasuke-kun itu tidak bisa berbohong. Aneh kan? Hehe." Ucap Sakura cengengesan.

Sasuke tersenyum menatap Sakura. "Sekarang tidak ragu lagi kan dengan perasaan ku ini padamu? Karena kamu sudah yakin kalau aku ini mencintai mu." ucap Sasuke sembari menatap mata Sakura lembut.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah ragu kepada mu." ucap Sakura dan wajah nya tiba-tiba memerah karena malu.

"Iya. Aku sudah memaafkan mu. Yang penting sekarang kita tidak boleh ada keraguan lagi. Kita harus saling percaya. Aku milik mu dan kamu milik ku." ucap Sasuke sembari mendekatkan wajah nya kepada wajah Sakura.

Sasuke mulai memiringkan kepalanya dan Sakura memejamkan mata. Sedikit lagi bibir Sasuke akan mengenai bibir Sakura namun tiba-tiba... "Tousan" teriak Ayumi tiba-tiba.

Sasuke dan Sakura secara reflek melepaskan pelukan mereka dan langsung jaga jarak. Mereka memalingkan muka berlawanan arah. Tampak terlihat wajah mereka bersemu dan mereka salah tingkah. "Hn. A-ada apa Ayumi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa wajah tousan sama sensei memerah? Eh, kok ada sensei sih?" ucap Ayumi terkejut menatap sensei nya ternyata sudah berada dirumahnya.

"A-ah wajah kita tidak memerah, Ayumi-chan. sensei sudah berada disini dari tadi." Ucap Sakura sembari menghampiri Ayumi.

"Emang benar kok, wajah tousan sama sensei memerah. Kalian sakit? Padahal dua hari lagi kalian nikah. Tapi tadi kenapa tousan memeluk sensei?" tanya Ayumi lagi.

"Iya, kita sedang sakit. Dan tadi tousan sedang menghangatkan calon kaasan mu ini." ucap Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"S-sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam dan wajah nya tambah bersemu.

"Apa? Ayumi, sebaiknya mulai sekarang kamu biasakan panggil sensei mu ini dengan sebutan kaasan. Dua hari lagi, Sakura-sensei mu ini akan menjadi kaasan mu." ucap Sasuke menghampiri Ayumi dan berdiri disamping Sakura.

"Boleh kah, Sensei?" tanya Ayumi memastikan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kepada Ayumi dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Boleh kok, Ayumi-chan." ucap Sakura dengan senangnya.

"Kaasan Sakura." ucap Ayumi senang.

Ayumi langsung memeluk Sakura dan langsung dibalas oleh Sakura. Sasuke pun tiba-tiba ikut memeluk Ayumi dan Sakura. dan mereka bertiga pun tertawa-tawa. Mereka memang sudah pantas menjadi sebuah keluarga.

* * *

Malam hari kemudian, Sakura menghabiskan hari ini bersama Sasuke dan Ayumi. Sakura tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini bersama Sasuke dan Ayumi. dia merasa seperti sudah berumah tangga dengan Sasuke. 'Dua hari lagi, aku akan menjadi istri Sasuke dan menjadi nyonya Uchiha. Tidak menyangka aku menjadi guru private malah menemukan jodoh.' Batin Sakura sembari menatap Sasuke yang sedang mengobrol dengan Ayumi.

"Tousan, besok main yuk? Sama kaasan Sakura. Udah gak sibuk sama persiapan pernikaan kalian kan?"

"Main? Boleh saja, asal jangan jauh-jauh ya. takutnya kecapean. Karena besok itu hari terakhir Sakura dengan tousan melepaskan masa lajang. Takut-takutnya lusa malah sakit. Masa pernikahan nya harus di tunda" Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura dan Ayumi tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Iya, tousan. Ayumi-chan tau. Ayumi ingin kita main ke mall lagi. Kaya dulu. Ayumi-chan ingin beli sesuatu." Ucap Ayumi sembari tersenyum kearah tousan dan calon kaasan nya.

"Ingin beli sesuatu? Apa itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Rahasia. Tapi, ajak nenek Mikoto ya tousan?" ucap Ayumi memohon kepada Sasuke.

"Ngapain kamu ajak nenek kamu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Emm... ya gak apa-apa sih. Kalau tousan gak mau, biar aku sama nenek saja main ke mall nya." Ucap Ayumi memasang wajah cemberut.

"Iya-iya, besok kita main ke mall dengan nenek Mikoto." ucap Sakura mengiyakan ajakan Ayumi.

"Benarkah sen- eh maksud ku kaasan?" ucap Ayumi memastikan Sakura dan memasang wajah senang.

Sakura menganggukkan kepala. "Iya. Sekarang kamu telpon nenek mu dan tidur. Ini sudah malam."

"Baik." Ucap Ayumi senang.

Ayumi langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih duduk disofa yang berada di ruang tamu. "Sebaiknya aku pulang juga. Ini sudah malam." Ucap Sakura pamit pulang.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kamu tetap disini. Tapi, kasihan Mebuki-basan sendirian dirumah." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. 'Kaasan sendirian dirumah? Jadi bila aku menikah dengan Sasuke-kun, kaasan akan sendirian dirumah tanpa ku?' batin Sakura baru menyadari sesuatu.

Sasuke bingung melihat Sakura yang memasang wajah sendu setelah Sasuke berucap tadi. "Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sembari menggoyangkan pelan pundak Sakura.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunan nya dan menatap Sasuke lalu tersenyum. "A-ah tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Sakura sembari berjalan keluar dari rumah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengantar Sakura sampai didepan rumahnya. Sebelum menaiki motornya, Sakura berhenti didepan Sasuke. Sasuke bingung melihat Sakura yang masih diam tidak menaiki motornya. "Ada ap-" CUP. Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang Sakura perbuat padanya. Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke dan wajahnya bersemu. "Aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam, Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura pamit pulang.

Sakura menaiki motor nya dan mulai menjalankan motornya itu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terkejut. Sasuke langsung tersadar dari terkejut nya setelah Sakura pergi meninggalkan kawasan rumahnya. Sasuke tersenyum "Sakura-Sakura" gumam Sasuke.

Tidak lama Sakura menjalan motornya dari rumah Sasuke ke rumahnya, sekarang Sakura sudah sampai di rumahnya dan memasukkan motornya kedalam rumah. Setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu, Sakura berjalan menuju ruang keluarga karena dia mendengar suara televisi. Terlihat Mebuki, kaasan nya Sakura sedang duduk disofa dan menikmati tontontan di televisi. Sakura tersenyum menatap kaasan nya dan langsung menghampiri kaasan nya. "Tadaima" ucap Sakura yang sudah duduk disamping Mebuki.

Mebuki tersenyum menatap putrinya yang sudah pulang. "Okaeri, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menatap kaasan nya dan tiba-tiba saja dia teringat dengan ucapan Sasuke 'Kasihan Mebuki-basan sendirian dirumah.' Tiba-tiba Sakura memasang wajah sendu. "Kaasan, aku menyayangi kaasan lebih dari apapun." Ucap Sakura sembari memeluk erat kaasan nya dari samping.

Mebuki sedikit terkejut mendapat perlakuan dari Sakura. Dia merangkulkan tangan kirinya kepada Sakura dan mengusap punggung Sakura. "Tumben berkata itu kepada kaasan, ada apa nih?"

"Enggak ada apa-apa kok, kaasan. Emang gak boleh Sakura berkata itu kepada kaasan?" ucap Sakura memasang wajah cemberut.

"Haha... boleh kok, sayang. Kamu itu kaya anak kecil saja ya. kamu itu sebentar lagi akan menikah. Hilangkan sifat mu yang kaya anak kecil itu." ucap Mebuki sembari mencubit pipi Sakura.

Sakura menjerit mendapat perlakuan dari kaasan nya. "Ahh~ kaasan. Sakit tau." ucap Sakura sembari melepaskan pelukan nya dari kaasan nya dan mengusap pipi nya.

Mebuki tertawa melihat Sakura. "Kaasan suka mencubit pipi kamu. Mungkin besok terakhir ya kaasan mencubit pipi kamu. Karena lusanya kamu bakal menikah dan gak bakal tinggal disini bersama kaasan." ucap Mebuki menatap Sakura sembari tersenyum sedih.

Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan kaasan nya. Dia mencoba menahan tangisnya. Sakura langsung beranjak dari duduknya. "Sudah ah. Sakura mau membersihkan diri dulu."

Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan Mebuki. Mebuki tersenyum menatap kepergian Sakura. 'Terimakasih tuhan telah memberikan putri seperti Sakura kepada ku.' batin Mebuki.

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke, Ayumi dan Mikoto sekarang mereka sedang berada di mobil milik Sasuke. seperti rencana Ayumi kemarin, mereka sedang dalam perjalan menuju mall. Ayumi bilang dia ingin beli sesuatu. Mereka sudah sampai di mall dan Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkiran khusus mobil. Mereka berempat turun dari mobil. "Tousan, kaasan, nenek kita makan dulu yuk?" ucap Ayumi.

"Hn."

Ayumi dan Mikoto berjalan duluan sedangkan Sasuke dengan Sakura berjalan dibelakang mereka. Setelah sampai di restoran, mereka memesan makanan. Setelah mencatat makanan yang mereka pesan, pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Ayumi menarik tangan Mikoto mengisyaratkan Mikoto untuk membungkuk. Mikoto langsung menuruti apa yang cucunya isyaratkan. Ayumi langsung membisikkan sesuatu dan Mikoto langsung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke dan Sakura menatap bingung Ayumi dan Mikoto. "Kenapa kalian berbisik?" tanya Sasuke menatap tajam Mikoto dan Ayumi.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, Sasuke-kun." ucap Mikoto.

"Kaasan, tousan Ayumi sama nenek Mikoto mau ke suatu tempat dulu ya. gak apa-apa kan?" ucap Ayumi minta izin kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Rahasia. Iyakan, nek?"

Mikoto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya gak apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke mengijinkan Ayumi.

"Yeeee~ Yuk, nek." Ucap Ayumi sembari menari tangan Mikoto.

"Iya-iya. cucu nenek gak sabaran banget ya. kita pergi dulu ya, nanti kesini lagi." Ucap Mikoto.

Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menganggukkan kepala mereka. Mikoto dan Ayumi pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura. "Oh ya, waktu bertemu dengan Karin, dia bercerita apa saja kepada mu?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura yang duduk disamping nya.

Sakura menghela nafas dan langsung menceritakan saat dia bertemu dengan Karin. "Oh jadi begitu. Aku jadi semakin muak saja sama dia." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-kun. Jangan begitu. Biarkan saja dia. Sifat Karin-san memang seperti itu." ucap Sakura sembari mengusap lengan Sasuke.

Tidak lama kemudian Ayumi dan Mikoto kembali lagi sembari membawa sebuah kresek putih yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil atau pun besar. "Beli apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan apa-apa kok." Ucap Ayumi simple.

Tepat setelah Ayumi dan Mikoto duduk dikursi mereka lagi, pesanan mereka datang dan mereka memakan makanan mereka dengan diam.

* * *

Sakura diantar pulang oleh Sasuke ke rumah nya. Karena saat mereka akan pergi ke mall, Sasuke menjemput Sakura. "Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

"Hn. Besok jangan bangun kesiangan dan terlambat menuju tempat pernikahan kita." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Sakura turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Setelah melihat Sakura sudah masuk kedalam rumah, Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya kembali untuk pulang ke rumah nya. "Tadaima." Ucap Sakura sembari menutup dan mengunci pintu rumahnya.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri ruang keluarga dan tidak menemukan kaasan nya. Lalu Sakura berjalan menuju dapur dan dia juga tidak menemukan kaasan nya. 'Kaasan kemana sih?' batin Sakura.

Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya Mebuki. Saat sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Mebuki, Sakura mengetuk pintu itu. "Masuk." Teriak Mebuki dari dalam kamar itu.

Sakura membuka pintu itu dan terlihat Mebuki sedang duduk di ranjang nya. Dia tersenyum menatap Sakura. "Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Mebuki sembari tersenyum kepada Sakura.

Sakura duduk disamping Mebuki. "Enggak ada apa-apa. Sakura cuma ingin melihat kaasan."

Hening seketika menyelimuti mereka berdua sampai Mebuki memecahkan keheningan itu. "Besok putri kaasan satu-satu nya ini akan menikah dan mempunyai suami juga anak. Padahal berasa baru kemarin kaasan melahirkan mu dan tousan mu bahagia dengan kelahiran mu di dunia ini..." ucap Mebuki sembari mengusap lengan Sakura.

"Dan mungkin ah bukan mungkin lagi, sekarang kamu terakhir Menemani kaasan dirumah ini. Sakura berjanjilah kepada kaasan jangan buat suami kamu nanti kecewa kepadamu, jadilah istri dan ibu yang baik. Dan satu lagi jangan lupakan kaasan. sering-seringlah hubungi kaasan dan tengok kaasan." ucap Mebuki lagi dan tiba-tiba saja air matanya jatuh. Mebuki sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya.

Sakura diam membisu mendengar ucapan Mebuki. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura juga ikut menangis. Sakura langsung memeluk erat kaasan nya itu. Mebuki langsung membalas pelukan Sakura dengan erat nya juga. "Iya kaasan, Sakura janji. Tegur Sakura bila Sakura melupakan kaasan. sejujurnya aku juga tidak mau meninggalkan kaasan sendirian dirumah. Ah bagaimana kalau nanti kaasan tinggal saja bersama ku?" ucap Sakura mengajak kaasan nya untuk tinggal bersama nanti.

Mebuki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, sayang. Kaasan tidak mau tinggal bersama kalian. Takutnya malah menganganggu. Tidak apa kaasan sendirian di sini, yang penting kamu sering ngehubungi kaasan dan menjenguk kaasan itu sudah cukup."

"Kaasan terimakasih sudah menjaga dan merawat Sakura sampai sekarang ini. Kaasan adalah wanita terhebat yang pernah aku temukan. Sakura janji, Sakura tidak akan melupakan kaasan." ucap Sakura sembari melepaskan pelukan nya pada kaasan nya dan mengusap air mata kaasan nya.

Mebuki tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Bolehkan untuk malam ini saja Sakura tidur disini bersama kaasan?" ucap Sakura minta izin kepada kaasan nya.

Mebuki menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Boleh kok. Sekalian kita nostalgia yuk." Ucap Mebuki yang langsung di setujui oleh Sakura.

Untuk malam ini, kaasan dan putri Haruno itu bernostalgia sepanjang malam dan tertawa-tawa, menangis dan tidur bersama.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Ini adalah hari yang terindah untuk Sakura maupun Sasuke. Karena hari ini mereka akan resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Terlihat Sakura sedang berada di ruang rias berdiri di depan cermin yang lumayan besar. Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya yang ada dicermin. Sakura sudah memakai pakaian pengantin dan wajah nya terlihat sudah di polesi oleh make up. Sakura terlihat sangat cantik sekali. 'Aku akan menikah dan menjadi seorang istri dari Uchiha Sasuke dan kaasan dari Ayumi-chan? tidak pernah kubayangkan bakal seperti ini' batin Sakura.

"Putri kaasan cantik sekali." Ucap Mebuki tiba-tiba membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Kaasan ngagetin saja." ucap Sakura sembari menatap kaasan nya di cermin di hadapan nya.

"Maaf-maaf." Ucap Mebuki sembari tersenyum.

"Kaasan juga cantik sekali." Puji Sakura kepada kaasan nya.

"Ah Sakura bisa saja." ucap Mebuki tersipu malu.

Sakura dan Mebuki tertawa pelan. Tiba-tiba seorang membuka pintu ruang itu dan tampak Mikoto, seorang wanita entah siapa dan Ayumi. "Sakura kamu sudah siap? Hey, tolong Sakura untuk bersiap-siap." Perintah Mikoto kepada wanita yang bersamanya.

Wanita itu mengangguk dan menghampiri Sakura dan membantu Sakura untuk siap-siap. Mikoto dan Ayumi duduk di sofa yang ada diruang itu. "Sakura itu gadis yang baik." Ucap Mikoto sembari menatap Sakura yang sedang dirapikan oleh wanita tadi.

"Terimakasih, Mikoto-san." Ucap Mebuki.

"Anda mengurusnya dengan baik. Terimakasih telah merestui hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura."

"Ah terimakasih juga telah merestui Sakura untuk menjadi istri Sasuke."

Ayumi yang bosan mendengar para nenek nya berbicara langsung menghampiri Sakura yang sudah siap. "Waw... kaasan cantik sekali." Puji Ayumi kepada Sakura.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih, Ayumi-chan. Ayumi-chan juga cantik sekali." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum kearah Mikoto.

Ayumi tersenyum senang kearah Sakura. "Sebelum menuju tempat pernikahan, Ayumi ingin kita poto-poto dulu. Nenek Mikoto, Nenek Mebuki sini kita poto dulu. Basan tolong dong potoin kita." Ucap Ayumi meminta wanita yang merapikan Sakura tadi untuk memotret mereka dengan I-Pad miliknya.

Mereka langsung mengambil posisi. Sakura di tengah, Mikoto di samping kanan Sakura sedangkan Mebuki di samping kiri Sakura. Ayumi dia berdiri di depan Sakura. KLIK. Wanita itu mengembalikan I-Pad itu kepemiliknya. Ayumi melihat hasil poto itu dan tersenyum. "Terimakasih, basan." Ucap Ayumi.

Semua saksi terlihat sudah duduk di kursi kayu panjang yang disediakan. Terlihat Sasuke menunggu mempelai wanita di altar. Tidak lama kemudian, datanglah mempelai wanita bersama pendamping mempelai wanita itu. Sasuke tersenyum menatap mempelai wanita itu. 'Sakura, kau sangat cantik sekali.' Batin Sasuke memuji Sakura.

Sasuke menyambut Sakura dan mereka berdua berjalan beriringan ke dekat pendeta. Setelah mengucapkan janji, pendeta menyuruh kepada kedua pengantin itu untuk memasang cincin kepada jari manis pasangan mereka. Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke, lalu menyematkan cincin ke jari manis Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke kepada Sakura. Setelah itu, pendeta menyuruh mempelai pria untuk mencium mempelai wanita. Sasuke mendekat kearah Sakura. Sasuke mulai memiringkan kepala dan semakin dekat kearah Sakura. Sebelum menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura, Sasuke berbisik kepada Sakura "Aishiteru."

Ayumi yang berada di sana mata nya langsung ditutup oleh sang paman, Itachi. "Jisan, kenapa mata ku di tutup?" ucap Ayumi kesal.

"Belum waktunya liat." Ucap Itachi dengan santai nya.

CUP, Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Sakura dan memejamkan mata nya. Sakura terkejut mendengar bisikan Sasuke kepadanya. Sasuke mengakhiri ciuman nya pada Sakura. Sejenak mereka saling pandang. Sakura tersenyum dan wajahnya bersemu. "Aishiteru mo, Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura tulus.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke dan Sakura berencana untuk berbulan madu. Mereka sudah siap untuk berangkat berdua. Ayumi, Mikoto, Fugaku, Mebuki dan Itachi mereka berada di sana, dirumah Sasuke untuk melihat kepergian pengantin baru itu untuk berbulan madu. "Kaasan, Tousan Ayumi-chan ingin ikut." Ucap Ayumi menatap mohon kepada Tousan dan kaasan barunya.

"Sudah nenek bilang, kamu tidak boleh ikut. Itu acara mereka berdua. Oh ya, sudah di kasih barang itu kepada mereka?" tanya Mikoto kepada Ayumi.

"Oh iya, hampir lupa. Bentar kaasan, tousan kalian jangan dulu berangkat." Ucap Ayumi sembari berlari ke dalam rumah.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ayumi membawa sebuah kado dan memberinya kepada Sakura. Sakura menerima kado itu dan menatap bingung kado yang Ayumi berikan. "Kado? Siapa yang ulang tahun?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu bukan kado ulang tahun, tousan. Itu kado dari Ayumi atas pernikahan kalian berdua."

"Ayumi beli kado itu dengan uang nya sendiri. Dia belinya waktu kita jalan-jalan di mall. Ingat?" Ucap Mikoto.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih banyak Ayumi-chan." ucap Sakura sembari mengusap rambut Ayumi.

"Sama-sama, kaasan."

"Ayo kita harus segera berangkat." Ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura.

Sakura menganggukkan kepala. "Sakura, Sasuke hati-hati ya dijalan. Semoga saat kalian pulang, Sakura bisa memberikan ku cucu." Ucap Mikoto.

Sasuke dan Sakura mendengar ucapan Mikoto tiba-tiba saja wajah mereka bersemu. "Tidak segampang itu, kaasan. ayo ah Sakura." ucap Sasuke sembari menarik tangan Sakura dan membuka pintu mobil untuk Sakura.

Sakura yang ditarik Sasuke pun hanya pasrah dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil duduk di kursi samping tempat kemudi. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia duduk di kursi kemudi. Mobil pun Sasuke nyalakan dan pergi meninggalkan kawasan kediaman Sasuke. Acara bulan madu mereka berdua pun dimulai.

* * *

Hari, bulan, tahun telah berlalu begitu dengan cepat. Sakura dan Sasuke sudah hidup bersama selama 7 tahun lebih. Sakura memberi Sasuke keturunun dua putra. Putra pertama bernama Uchiha Haru yang berumur 7 tahun dan bersekolah di Elementary School Konoha kelas 1. Dan putra kedua mereka adalah Uchiha Hiroshi yang berumur 4 tahun. Ayumi pun sudah berumur 14 tahun. Ayumi sudah kelas 2 di Junior High School.

Sekarang, Sakura sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk keluarganya. Itu sudah menjadi aktifitas pagi Sakura. Saat sedang asyik-asyik nya menyiapkan sarapan, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang nya. "Ohayou." Ucap nya sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura.

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Sakura menatap kesamping nya dan terlihat suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke tengah memejamkan matanya. Sakura tersenyum menatap nya. "Ohayou mo, Sasuke-kun. Tolong lepaskan pelukan mu ini, aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan." Ucap Sakura melepas tangan Sasuke yang melingkari pinggang nya.

Mau tak mau Sasuke melepaskan pelukan nya pada Sakura. Sasuke tampak rapi dengan pakaian kerja nya. Sasuke duduk di kursi utama meja makan dan menatap Sakura yang menyimpan sarapan di meja makan. Tiba-tiba Ayumi datang dengan berpakaian seragam sekolahnya sembari membawa tas dan duduk di samping kanan nya Sasuke. "Ohayou, kaasan, tousan." ucap Ayumi.

"Ohayou, Ayumi-chan. Oh ya, Ayumi-chan apakah Haru-kun sudah bangun dan mandi?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah kok."

Tepat setelah Ayumi mengucapkan itu, datanglah seorang anak laki-laki memakai baju seragam Elementary School Konoha sembari membawa tas gendong. Paras anak laki-laki itu seperti Sasuke, rambut nya pun sama seperti Sasuke. Hanya saja mata nya seperti Sakura. dia duduk di samping Ayumi. "Ohayou kaasan, tousan, Ayumi-neechan" ucap anak laki-laki itu. sebut saja Haru.

"Ohayou, Haru" ucap Ayumi sembari mengacak-acak rambut Haru.

Haru menatap sebal kearah neechan nya. Ayumi hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Haru. Sasuke tersenyum menatap putra dan putri nya. 'Walau pun mereka tidak seibu, mereka akrab. Syukurlah' batin Sasuke.

"Ayo dimakan sarapan nya. nanti kalian terlambat masuk ke sekolah. Kaasan mau lihat jagoan kaasan yang satu lagi."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sakura pergi meninggalkan dapur. Sasuke, Ayumi dan Haru mulai memakan sarapan mereka. Sakura pergi menuju kamar Haru dan putra bungsu nya. Sakura membuka pintu kamar itu dan terlihat putra bungsu nya duduk di samping ranjang nya sembari mengusap kedua matanya. Sakura tersenyum menatap putra bungsu nya. "Hiroshi-kun" ucap Sakura sembari menghampiri putra bungsu nya. Hiroshi.

Hiroshi menatap kaasan nya dengan kedua mata onxy nya itu. Paras Hiroshi kebanyakan mirip Sakura, namun untung nya rambut mengikuti tousan nya. "Kaachan. Hiroshi lapar." Ucap Hiroshi dengan polos nya.

Sakura tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Hiroshi. "Hiroshi-kun lapar? Ya ampun, padahal baru bangun tidur. Ya sudah, ayo kita ke dapur. Disana ada tousan, neechan, niichan sedang sarapan." Ucap Sakura sembari menuntun tangan Hiroshi untuk keluar dari kamar nya.

Hiroshi dan Sakura berjalan menuju dapur. Setelah sampai dapur, terlihat Sasuke, Ayumi dan Haru sedang memakan sarapan mereka dengan diam. Sakura dan Hiroshi menghampiri mereka dan tatapan mereka langsung tertuju pada Hiroshi. "Wah... Hiroshi sudah bangun." Ucap Ayumi menatap Hiroshi senang.

"Iya, neechan. Hiroshi sudah bangun."

Mereka pun melanjutkan sarapan pagi mereka. Setelah sarapan mereka habis, Sakura mengantar Sasuke, Ayumi dan Haru ke depan rumah. Mereka hendak melaksanakan kegiatan mereka sehari-hari. Sasuke bekerja, Ayumi dan Haru bersekolah. Sebelum berangkat ke kantor, Sasuke mengantar Ayumi dan Haru ke sekolah.

Sakura dan Hiroshi berdiri di depan rumah sedankan Sasuke, Ayumi dan Haru sudah berada di dalam mobil. "Dadah... tousan, neechan, niichan." Teriak Hiroshi sembari melambaikan tangan kearah mereka yang berada di mobil.

Sasuke tersenyum menatap putra bungsunya dan hanya membalas lambaian tangan nya. Beda sekali dengan Ayumi dan Haru. Mereka melambaikan tangan mereka dengan semangat dan berteriak "Dadah juga, Hiroshi."

Sakura tertawa menatap kedua anak nya. Sedangkan Hiroshi hanya tersenyum saja menatap kedua kakak nya itu. Mobil itu pun berjalan dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha itu. Sakura tersenyum menatap kepergian mobil Sasuke itu.

'Ini lah kehidupan ku setelah menikah dengan Sasuke. Nama ku telah menjadi Uchiha Sakura. Aku memberikan dua orang putra kepada Sasuke. Dan Ayumi-chan yang dulu murid private ku dan sekarang telah menjadi putri tiri ku. Walaupun Ayumi-chan itu putri tiri ku, aku menyayangi nya seperti aku menyayangi Haru-kun dan Hiroshi-kun. Dan aku bahagia dengan kehidupan ku yang sekarang. Terimakasih, kami-sama.' Batin Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Kenapa kaachan tersenyum?" tanya Hiroshi membuarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok, ayo masuk ke rumah, Hiroshi."

Sakura dan Hiroshi pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan Sakura menutup pintu nya.

**FIN**

HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *lambaikan tangan*  
Saya kembali dengan Fict saya yang abal ini xD  
bagaimana dengan chapter terakhir ini? abal banget ya? acak-acakan banget ya? gaje banget ? *plak*  
habisnya aku sempet bingung sama ending nyaT-T  
maaf banget kalau ending nya tidak sesuai apa yang kalian harapkan maaf banget *sujud*  
oh ya, apa chapter terakhir ini gak kepanjangan? Maaf kalau kepanjangan *sujudlagi*

sebelum nya terimakasih yang udah ngikutin fict ini sampai tamat. terimakasih banget :"D  
terimakasih juga buat para readers yang sudah mereview, ngefollow dan ngefavorite fict ini :"))

Balas review chapter kemarin xD :  
**Tsurugi De Lelouch : **Chapter ini diantara SasuSaku nya enggak ada keraguan lagi kan kak ? :D  
Ryouta Shiroi : nih udah ada chapter 10 :D  
mako-chan : setiap baca review nya Mako-chan entah kenapa aku suka ketawa-ketawa =)) hehe ._.v  
**hanazono yuri **: ini sudah ada chapter 10 kak :) ending nya gimana kak? :D  
sasusaku loversss : hehe aku suka sekali nyiksa Sakura *plak* chapter ini Sakura menang kan kak? xD  
**pindanglicious **: hehe, makasih kak sudah kasih tau aku. aku terkadang melupakan hal sepenting itu xD *plak  
sasusaku uciha : Ini sudah ada chapter terakhir :D  
nadya harvard : hihi, makasih sudah kasih tau :)  
**Afisa UchirunoSS : **hehe. typo itu sulit dihilangkan x)) *plak* iya, apa disini SasuSaku sudah bahagia kak? :D  
**aguma** : udah nih chapter 10 nya :D


End file.
